


The Good, The Bad, And The Culebra

by vampchick13



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crimes & Criminals, Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), Cussing, Demons, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Girls with Guns, Goddesses, Gods, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hell, Knives, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampchick13/pseuds/vampchick13
Summary: What happens when the good girl is best friends with the bad guy and falls in love with the Culebra prince? Her world is turned upside down. Good thing she can adapt cause when the Queen of Hell itself returns the path will be full of blood and death.





	1. The Take

**May 20th**

**Richie POV-** He felt different and good, better than ever. Like everything was suddenly clearer to him now. He owed his new found insight to Santanico who had turned him into a Culebra like herself to save his life. Now she needed his help along with Seth’s help too.

“Seth just let me explain. Just please listen to me and let me explain” Richie begged as Seth had him caged against the wall inside the RV with a stake against his heart.

“This is a trick. No... this whole thing is a trick. You can say goodbye to the money Richard because I am out” Seth said walking towards the door of the RV.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Seth said angrily as he stepped out of the RV and into a strange building.

Clearly Seth was pissed and confused seeing as how when he’d gotten into the RV they’d been in the Twister parking lot.

“No more tricks Seth Gecko but there will be games” Santanico said walking towards them causing Seth to raise his oddly made stake gun at her.

“Put that down Seth unless you never want to leave this temple” Richie explained walking over to Santanico.

“Temple? No. No bullshit. I’m out of the temple. I stepped out a door and I was in the parking lot.”

“You stepped through a door yes. But you entered the Ahk ‘abbih” Santanico explained.

“The who?” still Seth had his weapon raised.

“It’s a labyrinth. It’s like a maze it’s just a little different although…” Richie said.

“Yes, Richard I know what a labyrinth is okay? It’s like the hedges in “The Shining”. Except I don’t see any goddamn shrubbery around here!” Seth yelled.

“Cause it’s a labyrinth of the mind. It was placed here by the lords of the night. And there’s only one path but it’s blocked by rampecabezas, puzzles. Games. And the only way to reach the center is to win” Santanico explained.

“Oh yeah what’s the prize?” Seth asked.

“Me” she replied.

“You? Yeah no thanks.”

“Look it’s not just a temple Seth it’s a prison” Richie said.

“Prison? No no no no this isn’t a prison. This is an asylum. And the two of you are both off you nut.”

Richie understood why Seth was freaking out. Seth and prison did not mix. It gave his brother panic attacks at just the thought of being in a cage again.

“It wouldn’t be my first jailbreak” Richie said.

“How long was your sentence huh? Five years? Hmm five years. Try five hundred” Santanico said walking away turning back to look at Seth.

Richie knew his brother would never understand, could never because he wasn’t like her or even now like him. Seth didn’t understand the history like Richie did. But no matter what his brother would help him.

“All right. Okay. Well what if I say no?”

“You can’t say no. When you walked through that door it closed behind you.”

“Hey. Hey if you want to make it out of here it has to be through the labyrinth” Richie said drawing Seth’s attention and weapon to him so he put his hands up.

With a sigh Seth finally put his weapon down.

“All right. Okay, let me get this straight I get through this labyrinth and then I get to you?” Seth asked.

“No not to me. To my blood.”

“What?”

“It’s inside something you would understand to be a vault.”

“A sarcophagus. When we get it she’ll be replenished” Richie explained.

Richie was glad Seth was agreeing to help just like prophecy said but even if he hadn’t agreed Richie would have done it anyway. He’d do it for her... for Santanico.

“And then what? You’re cured” Seth asked.

“The hunger cannot be cured. But I will be free.”

“Oh really? To do what? Take your little show on the road? Murder and mayhem from coast to coast? That’s her big plan?”

“Seth we boost the blood, we deliver the goods and the job is done” Richie said.

“What job?”

“Soon you’ll know. In the labyrinth the trials are constructed from the memories of everyone in it” Santanico said.

“I don’t know… labyrinth trials. This whole thing seems like a long way to go to keep a showgirl in a cage.”

“It’s a test put here by the Lords of the Night. Whoever has the purity of mind to withstand the trials will be deemed worthy” Richie said coming off his slouched position against the wall to walk closer to Seth.

“Of what?”

“No one knows. In five centuries… it’s never been done” Santanico replied.

”All right when do we start?” Seth asked after a pause.

“As soon as I leave. I can’t go with you. The Lords would know that I was there and… they don’t like cheating.”

“No self-respecting god does” Seth said as Santanico walked away.

Once Santanico was gone so was the RV. Tables appeared filled with weapons and tools along with blueprints and a rack of clothing.

“Come on brother let’s take a look at this job” Richie said taking a step closer to pat Seth on the back only to stop and pull back when Seth flinched at the movement.

Richie hid it well but it hurt that his own brother hated him or worse feared him.

“Perfect” Seth said in annoyance at seeing the job on the table.

“Well the good news is you know the job, the bad news is you got yourself busted doing it” Richie said.

“Oh yeah I wonder why.”

“We both know why. Just run it for me.”

“The Parker Hotel all the fabricated comforts of home for the well-traveled business executive. Except this one happens to be a front for the Houston syndicate’s money laundering operation run by none other than Big Jim Thompson. There’s a rib joint in the lobby. That and the hotel are home. He hides significant cash flow from illegal enterprises all over Houston. Every night at 7 sharp Big Jim here likes to have a cold one and stuff his gullet full of Houston’s finest slow roasted pork. During that 30 minute window the first man makes a delivery up to the counting room on the third floor. He sets off a diversion while the other man disables the security. As soon as that’s finished the two men converge onto the penthouse and start cracking the safe. That’s the real score, 10 million in uncut diamonds” Seth said going through the plan.

“Good.. bet that’s where the labyrinth is keeping the blood. Shouldn't be too much of a problem with all our new swag” Richie said running his hand over a big drill.

“No no no. No dice. We can’t lug that thing all the way up there okay? You got to go native, touch and feel. Hey same goes for the arsenal all right? Keep it simple” Seth said when Richie picked up a huge rifle.

“We are at a severe disadvantage if we don’t take these” Richie argued.

He wanted more than anything to get this done and succeed.

“Oh that’s right it’s a house of horrors. And one of my worst memories thanks to you.”

“I told you not to take that job in the first place.”

“Well it was good score.”

“With a bad mark. You only went after that guy cause Big Jim kicked dad out of Houston. You mad it personal and that’s why you blew it.”

“No I blew it because I didn’t have the right boxman with me.”

“Well now you do. This place can throw whatever it wants at us and it doesn’t matter. You know why? Cause the Gecko Brothers ride again.”

They walked over to the clothing rack and picked out new suit jackets and fresh white shirts. When Seth took off his button up Richie saw the bonds taped to him.

“You kept them on you?”

“The safest place I could think of.”

Richie saw Seth watching after he pulled off his tank top which was covered with blood. Where there was a bullet hole the skin was now flawless.

“I had to let her do it Seth. I was a dead man” Richie explained why Santanico turned him.

“Is being her slave any better?”

“I’m not her slave.”

“Oh then what are you exactly?”

“I’m your brother.”

They walked towards the car now wearing fresh suits ready to do the job.

“Okay this is the drop spot. My guys always on time” Seth said as they waited in the car shutting off the lights after they’d pulled into the lot.

“There we go” he said as another car joined the one they were watching.

“So that’s how it is” Seth sighed as they saw a tall man step out of the vehicle.

“What?”

“The body guard. He wasn’t on the original job. I did time with that guy. Son of a bitch kicked the shit out of me in the yard.”

“Labyrinth of the mind.”

“Is that Pritchard? He wasn’t there either” Seth said as another man got out of the other car.

“Yeah well he’s here now. Probably because the labyrinth knows that I hate him.”

“All right” Seth said reaching for the door handle.

“Hold on a second. This isn’t a video game there’s no reset. You die you’re dead” Richie said before he got out.

Seth opened the chamber on his revolver spun it clicked it in place and got out of the car. Richie snuck around the right side just in time to stop the body guard from drawing his gun.

“Not so fast Bluto” Richie said pointing his gun at the man’s head.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Pritchard asked.

“Why don’t you go ahead and toss him the bag while he thinks about it?” Richie said.

“You heard him. Toss it chop chop” Seth said.

Pritchard tossed the bag to Seth who knelt and looked inside. He jerked back with a horror filled gasp.

“What?” Richie asked.

Suddenly the body guard turned on him and he had changed into a Culebra. He shoved Richie sending him flying back before he went to attack Seth. Seth shot him but it didn’t even slow him down.

Pritchard grabbed the bag and put it in the trunk of the car and Richie kneed him in the back before grabbing a tire iron. He staked the Culebra chocking Seth.

Pritchard tried to run but Richie grabbed him and threw him to the ground. As he walked toward him, Richie felt his face change and his fangs growand his eyes became vertical slits like a snake.

Pritchard begged for his life and Seth was yelling at him but he couldn’t stop. Richie sank his fangs into Pritchard’s throat. He drank and ravaged his neck tearing as he pulled away smiling. The whole lower half of his face was drenched in blood.

“Guy nearly broke my neck with his bare hands. I don’t know what the hell this is man. This… he was not that strong in prison. Not at all” Seth said once they were back in the car.

Richie wiped all the blood off that he could with a cloth.

“He wasn’t a Culebra right?”

“No no he definitely was not. You missed a spot” Seth said looking over at him.

“I couldn’t help it” Richie tried to explain.

“Yeah?”

“Something came over me. I had to…”

“Had to what? Feed?”

“Yeah.”

“You couldn’t control yourself” Seth argued.

“No I couldn’t!” Richie replied angry with himself.

Suddenly pain filled his body and Richie groaned.

“What the hell? What? Jesus Crist” Seth said slamming on the breaks looking at Richie.

“What?” Richie asked the pain gone as fast as it had come.

“Your fa…” Seth said stunned.

Richie pulled the visor down looking in the mirror.

“What? I’m Pritchard? Shit” Richie said.

Then horns started honking at them.

“Yeah all right. All right” Seth said as he started driving again.

The pain hit Richie again and left just as quickly.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“I don’t know. But I could feel it in my body. It’s like it was tearing me apart” Richie explained.

He may not know how he did it but he did know it could come in handy. Finally Seth pulled up to the hotel and they went inside.

“Oops sorry” Richie apologized having bumped into a woman.

“Hi Richie” the woman said smiling at him.

_**Flashback** _

_“Hi Richie” Alexa Calver said smiling at him._

_“Hey Alexa” Richie said smiling at the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen even though he was a Senior and she was a Freshmen._

_**End Flashback** _

“Alexa…” Richie said softly as Seth walked ahead.

“I need your help Richie” Alexa said.

“Richie you coming?” Seth said.

“Yeah I’ll be…” Richie turned back to Alexa but she was gone.

“What’s going on man?” Seth asked when Richie caught up to him.

“Alexa” was all Richie said.

“Where? You saw her here?”

Richie nodded.

“I thought you were over her like ages ago. Now you got your…snake queen.”

Richie said nothing. No way was he going to admit ever to Seth that in his mind Alexa was always the one who got away.

“Okay…we got 30 minutes on the clock. By the time you disable security and make your way to the penthouse I’ll make the drop in the counting room” Seth explained.

“Except one problem.”

“What?” Richie pointed to a rude elderly man behind the counter.

The same man who gave them trouble when they checked into a hotel room after Seth escaped from Jail.

“Another blast from the past” Seth said in annoyance again.

“Worse. The security room is right behind him” Richie said.

“What do we do now?”

“I got a better idea” Richie said opening their bag and pulling out his gun.

“What are you doing? Whoa hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Tactics brother. Tactics.”

Richie walked off towards the lobby’s rib joint.

“I’d like a word with Big Jim” Richie told the two body guards who blocked him.

After a pause Big Jim nodded.

“Yeah.”

The guards let Richie pass and he sat down.

“Most people wait to sit till I tell them to” Big Jim said.

“Well I’m not most people. I’m a boxman best one since Ray Gecko.”

“Now there’s a name that I haven’t thought about in a long time. That’s probably because in my life I make it a point to forget the losers.”

Richie kept his face neutral at the poke at his father. Like he’s told Seth don’t let the job get personal.

“Ah well you’re gonna remember me. I’ve got your next big score.”

Big Jim didn’t respond just took a long swig of his beer.

“You ever been to brazil?”

Richie shook his head.

“Excellent food. Even better women the fact is they’ve got some of the most beautiful, beautiful women on the planet down there. But did you know that some of those women aren’t really women at all? The fact is Brazil is home to one of the largest populations of transsexuals in the world. They got… they got so many they even got a tour bus a special tour bus in Rio. And it stops at this one particular street corner and there’s women all over the place. And everybody in the tour bus looks out at them and then places bets on which ones are actually women, which ones are actually men. And then when all the bets are placed these women lift their skirts and they show us their business” Big Jim told his story laughing.

“I hear they got nice beaches too” Richie said.

“I have never lost a single bet. You know why? Come here” Big Jim leaned in closer.

“That is because I know that just because you might see two big jugs up here that don’t mean that there ain’t a pork sword down below just waiting to take you for a ride. Now you tell me young man. Why exactly should I gamble on what you got under your suit?”

Underneath the table Richie cocked his gun and grinned.

“Because if I was working for you tonight I would have been smart enough to check a thief’s bag for a hidden compartment. And if Lord Humongous had done his job correctly you wouldn’t be in danger of a sex change yourself” Richie said.

After a few tense moments Richie de-cocked his gun and let one of the body guards take it.

“Boy you got some cojones don’t you? I like that” Big Jim said.

“Boss.”

“What?” the guard whispered something to Big Jim.

“No don’t worry about it. It’s Pritchard he’ll make his delivery. I got some business to attend to. Meet me upstairs in the penthouse in five minutes we’ll talk it out” then Big Jim got up and left.

Richie reached over and grabbed one of his ribs and ate it.

“Big Jim is asking for you” one of the guards said a few minutes later.

Richie sucked the sauce off his fingers and slowly stood up. They walked towards the elevators and got in. Slowly it rose floor by floor. Suddenly the elevator phone rang.

“Yeah? It’s for you” the guard said answering the phone and handing it to Richie.

“’A’ for effort boxman. But I know a Gecko when I see one. And sooner or later we all dance with the reaper” Big Jim said on the phone as the guard put the gun he took from Richie up to Richie’s head.

Letting the phone go Richie turned to face the guard the gun nearly pressed against his forehead. The man pulled the trigger. Nothing happened so he pulled it again and again still nothing.

“Tactics” Richie said having dismantled the gun earlier.

Richie attacked the guard who turned out to be a Culebra as he shifted. He shoved Richie into the opposite wall and Richie shifted into his Culebra form as well.

They pounded and shoved each other in the small confines of the elevator when the doors opened Richie was tossed out onto his back and the guard got in two face pace punches before Richie pushed him back into the elevator and jumped in after him.

They growled and snarled at each other punching again and again. The guard managed to grab Richie around the throat with his arm and ripped the rail off with his free hand. He tried to stake Richie with the broken rail.

When his strength started to fail Richie slammed his head backward breaking the guys nose and his grip. Richie sank his fangs into his neck and the finished his off with the rail.

When the elevator stopped at the penthouse level Richie left looking like the guard. He’d just ran to Big Jim’s door as the alarms started going off.

“Get downstairs I’ll cover Big Jim. Move!” Richie ordered the guards away.

Then Richie simply walked into the room.

“What the hell happened?” Big Jim asked.

With a hiss Richie changed back into himself.

“Not bad for a Gecko” Richie said pulling his gun.

A knock came at the door and then pounding. Slowly keeping his gun on Big Jim Richie walked backwards to the door and looked out the peep hole. Seth kept knocking on the door.

Richie quickly let him in and then Seth drew his gun on Big Jim. Richie got started cracking the safe. He wasn’t listening to Big Jim and his brother. It was the cock of Seth’s gun that got his attention.

“Hey! What are you doing? It’s the labyrinth man. Killing Boss Hogg might be the wrong move. Don’t let it push your buttons” Richie said turning away from the safe.

“Well maybe I’ll let it show me the truth from inside your screwed up head” Seth said walking over to him.

“What are you talking about?”

“You killed dad? He didn’t burn up on the couch. You doused him with lighter fluid while he was drunk. Is it true? Is it?”

“Yes. Now will you let me get back to work?” Richie said with a straight face.

A pounding came at the door.

“Just get it open” Seth said.

Richie went back to work as Seth made Big Jim have his men stand down. With one last click Richie turned the dial on the safe and opened the door.

“Look at that. Even a blind squirrel finds an occasional testicle doesn’t he? What do you know? The Gecko boys finally wrap their buckteeth around a nice, juicy nut sac” Big Jim said.

Richie pulled his gun but Seth shot Big Jim first. They unloaded their guns into him and Richie fired last.

They walked into the safe but it changed to look like the Culebra temple.


	2. The Take part 2

**Richie POV-** “Thank god” Seth said grabbing his old stake weapon.

“Wait a second. This has got to be it” Seth said walking down the hall looking at a slab in the wall.

“It’s got to be what?”

“The end. This door handle or whatever the hell it is, is how we started this hall of mirrors in the first place.”

Seth slid the two locked pieces apart and a rumble filled the tunnel.

“You’re right, we did it, we found the Sasak Ukib” Richie said reaching for an old urn.

“The what?”

Richie blew on the urn and slowly a snake came up out of it.

“Whoa Richie. Richie what are you doing?” Richie held up one hand to Seth as he opened his mouth and leaned towards the snake.

“Jesus Christ Richie! What are you…” Seth freaked as the snake went into Richie’s mouth and down his throat.

“The serpent is filled with her blood. She’s inside me now Seth. It’s all right she prepared me for this I knew that it was coming.”

“Well I didn’t.”

“That’s our way to the top. You still got that 30 mil strapped to you? It’s time to settle up” Richie said as he headed for the stairs that just appeared.

“I don’t know who you are anymore. I don’t know what you are” Seth said standing still.

“I guess I’m just the guy who killed dad.”

They walked up the steps and back into the main part of the bar to find Carlos, Santanico and another guy arguing.

“What’s with all the shouting? What’s this all about? Narciso’s a standup guy he saved my ass once. You on the other hand…” Seth said walking up to Carlos.

“Welcome to the Twister. Can I get you anything?” Carlos asked.

“You know what I want? I want a gold medal. I want a podium. I want to hear the National Anthem playing while the goddamn Blue Angels fly over my head and then I think I want to be on some cereal boxes because in case you haven’t noticed Carlito we just pulled off a job that had an extremely high level of difficulty” Seth said in anger.

“Richard?” Santanico said.

“Yeah I got it” Richie replied.

“Oh oh oh oh mi diosa. You’re forgetting about something. The money” Carlos said.

“Where is it?” he asked turning to Seth.

“The bonds are in a safe place. That’s exactly where they’re gonna stay” Seth said walking a little ways away from Carlos and Santanico.

“I’m sorry que?” Carlos asked.

“What are you talking about Seth?” Richie asked.

“I’m talking about my take Richard for this whole miserable job. Two jobs actually. The bank robbery that nearly got me killed and your little imaginary heist that nearly got me buried. Literally” Seth explained.

“So you’re just gonna take my money too?” Richie asked trying not to get angry.

“Well what do you care? You already got what you wanted right? Slithering around in your gullet. So why don’t you go do whatever the hell it is you’re gonna do okay? This is where I get off” Seth said.

“Your brother and I need that money” Santanico said.

“My brother? Think my brother’s gonna be just fine without it” Seth said getting angrier.

“Well I won’t be” Carlos said smugly.

Richie knew Seth felt like he was betraying him by not standing with him and he was right but Richie didn’t know how to change it cause also Seth hated what Richie had now become.

The fact that Seth now knew how their dad died didn’t help matters either but if it came down to it Richie would kill his father all over again because it was only a matter of time before their father would have turned on them.

“Well you’re gonna do whatever your boss tells you to do. Cause that’s exactly what she is right? Your little bitch? She’s your boss not mine.”

“No Seth” Carlos said stepping forward.

Narciso stood up and broke the chains that hand held him.

“Mamet” Narciso called.

A man appeared having blended into the wall a pointed a gun at Seth’s head.

“I’m moving up in the world” Carlos smiled.

“Well I guess Uncle Eddie was right. Assholes do have friends” Seth said as more Culebras appeared.

“I thought you were leaving” Narciso said.

“It’s one thing to ditch your brother another to leave him out numbered in a fight”

“You don’t really expect to walk out of here?”

“I’m sorry were you not here earlier? It was a goddamn bloodsucker rave and I’m still standing. So I’m warning you slick you better find another way to make some cash cause today ain’t your payday.”

“Tell us where the bonds are. Let’s finish this without bloodshed” Carlos said stepping towards Seth.

“You kill me you’re never gonna find out” Seth replied.

Richie said nothing though he knew where the bonds were. It was one way he would not betray his brother.

“You’re jealous Carlos so you make a deal with my captors? Don’t be so angry mi amor” Santanico said trying to sooth Carlos’ ego.

“Get away from me” Carlos growled at her.

“Find their gods and you’ll find their gold. That’s what I believed. I know it was bullshit, a fairy tale because I had found something better. Something deeper something stronger. I had love” Carlos said.

“I never stopped loving you.”

Carlos slapped her.

“Do not lie to me!”

Richie stood stone still his anger rising but he was surrounded by men ready to shot him.

“I could never hate you as much as you hate yourself” Santanico told him as she held her cheek where he’d hit her.

“I did everything for you. I slaughtered my own men. I betrayed my god” Carlos said grabbing her.

“And for what? So you can go to bed with this pinche criminal?” Carlos shoved her away.

Suddenly piercing pain hit Richie in the neck and he realized it was a needle.

“Richie?!” Seth called out as Richie stumbled.

“The venom will cripple him but it will keep what’s inside of him alive until I decide to set you free. Perhaps I’ll make you my slave now” Carlos said.

Richie fell to his knees only to grab a stake stand up and elbow the man who’d injected him in the nose. Then Richie threw the stake taking out another body guard.

“Who you calling criminal asshole?” Richie growled.

Slowly Richie fell to the floor paralyzed by the venom as Seth took out another guard with his gun.

“You still think I’m a slave. In here I’m the Queen” Santanico yelled before she sprouted huge vampire bat like wings.

Richie was dragged out of the Twister by Carlos and Narciso and thrown into a black SUV. They took him to a junk yard and had him propped up so he could see. Carlos and Narciso were arguing but since it was in Spanish Richie had no idea what they were saying.

He did however know it wasn’t good when Narciso pointed a gun at his chest. Richie looked down at the gun and leaned as far back as he was able but since it was only a few inches that didn’t really help his situation.

“I am your best earner. Who else Narciso has so consistently provided for the nine houses? Hmm? I have always provided for them. But now, now you are the one they will look to. You are going to tell them that Santanico was the one that betrayed us. You are going to bring them the 30 million prize. Seth thinks it’s just about the money but those oil bonds are the key to so much more. Narciso are you really going to let that opportunity go by?” Carlos said as Narciso kept the gun aimed at Richie’s chest.

Finally Carlos and Narciso walked off talking again in Spanish and Richie let out a breath of relief. Carlos came back without Narciso and called Seth on his cell phone.

“Yeah what do you know? The offer still stands. Your brother’s life and that bitch’s future for 100% of the take. You got 10 minutes Seth then after that it’s one finger for each minute. And then after that it’s one stake through his heart. Did you hear me Seth?” Seth must have said yes because Carlos smiled.

He walked away leaving Richie to sit there unable to do anything.

“I don’t know about you but I’m famished” Carlos said not too long later.

He pulled a chair and large wooden ring over to sit a cross from Richie. He opened up some foil and took a bite from it. Richie stared at the food the smell making him hungry.

“You know Narciso has a cook with him at all times? You believe that shit? El pinche flaco doesn’t put on weight. Metabolism. You don’t look so good. You’re hungry aren’t you?” Carlos said as he kept eating.

“I fed in the labyrinth” Richie said clenching his jaw.

Truth was he was hungry.

“Yeah you imagined feeding in the labyrinth. I’ll bet you’re uh you’re real good at uh imagination. Your hunger will grow Richard. And now that you’re the prince you gotta stay in shape, bro. because trust me she will tire of you even if it takes five centuries.”

“You got dumped bro get over it.”

“You know, I provided many services to the lords. Among them catering” Carlos waved his hand and a topless, gagged woman was dragged over crying.

Richie was shoved to his knees as was the girl. Carlos turned her head and pulled her hair off her neck.

“Feast.”

Slowly Richie’s fangs started to come out as he leaned forward. Narciso came back and the girl was pulled away before Richie could bite her. A car came around the corner and Richie was pulled to his feet to see Seth get out of the car.

“Okay okay” Seth mumbled as he was searched for weapons.

“You guys look like you’re about to get into an underwear only pillow fight. Carlito I got to tell you the sun cannot come up fast enough on this day” Seth said.

“Oh you don’t want to see the sun come up on your brother” Carlos replied.

“As long as he stops screwing this up maybe. You know it’s funny this whole thing kind of reminds me of this job that we pulled about 6 and a half years ago in Cheyenne. Yeah it didn’t just go sideways it went three ways. We pulled it off though didn’t we brother? You remember Cheyenne don’t you?” Seth said.

 _No fucking way was that Seth’s plan_ Richie thought to himself.

“I don’t give a shit about your past glories. Let’s get this over with” Narciso said.

“Soon as you uncuff him we’ll talk” Seth said.

“Let’s see it” Carlos said stepping forward.

Richie quickly went through their past jobs to find a new plan.

“Don’t go near him Carlos” Richie said.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s gonna get me killed. He’s gonna try something like Phoenix a little over 5 years ago. That one was so crazy you don’t even want to know about it” Richie said.

“It wasn’t as crazy as Cheyenne” Seth argued.

“Forget about Cheyenne!”

“Enough. Where are the bearer bonds?” Carlos said.

Seth pointed first to Richie who held out his hands and was released from his cuffs. Seth walked back to the car.

“I can’t believe you sold us out to get in bed with these freaks” Seth said grabbing a case out of the car.

“Not my fault you can’t see the big picture brother.”

“Trust me I’m learning fast!”

“You don’t learn. You can’t learn. You’re never gonna be more than a small time hood just like dad.”

“Gentlemen please” Carlos sighed.

“Let him go I’ll hand it over. What the hell do you care about dad anyway you little shit? You killed him” Seth said.

“He beat you on the daily and you give him a pass and not me?” Richie argued.

“He’s blood.”

“You asshole!” Richie’s fangs sprang out and his pupils elongated and he jumped at Seth taking him to the ground.

The case went flying and Richie bit Seth. Suddenly Narciso was stabbed by a spear and another Culebra was turned to ash. The guns started firing and Richie drove the spears deeper into Narciso.

Richie saw Seth was up against Carlos who’d shifted. So just as Carlos charged Seth, Richie picked up a plank of wood and slammed it in to his stomach. Richie grabbed Seth who was going for the case.

“Forget it!” Richie yelled dragging Seth with him.

“My money!” Seth cried as they dove behind metal barrels when Narciso started shooting at them.

Then both brothers dove into the car and drove off while bullets riddled the car. They drove back to the Twister.

“Richard… You’re safe” Santanico said when they walked in.

“They didn’t know what hit ‘em” Richie grinned.

“Yeah I know the feeling” Seth said holding a cloth to his bleeding neck.

“Oh relax. You’re not gonna turn. I didn’t pump any venom into you.”

“Look I had a plan Richard. Cheyenne? Why couldn’t you just trust me?”

“Because in Cheyenne we had an argument. It needed to be more than that. In Phoenix we let the pricks think that I killed you.”

“Well in Phoenix you weren’t a goddamn succubus were you?”

“You taste like shit by the way.”

“Boys it’s time” Santanico said.

Immediately, Richie was stabbed in the shoulder just above his heart with his own knife that he’d lost earlier. Ranger Gonzalez ran up and put a stake against his heart.

“Back up! Told you it was gonna be a long day. You’re gonna pay for the trail of bodies you left behind today going all the way back to Earl. Step back or I’ll put this stake through his goddamn heart” Gonzalez said when Seth took a step forward.

“Kill him” Santanico said.

“What are you, nuts?” Seth yelled.

“Why are you hesitating rinche hmm? Kill him. That’s what your blood line is begging you to do and yet you can’t do it. Why?” Santanico continued.

“Maybe he doesn’t have the stones” Richie said.

“Maybe you just don’t want to pay the price do you? You want to save your family from what’s coming? Margert? Billy?”

“You’re making a big mistake Ranger” Seth said.

“All right this is what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna drop this stake and I’m gonna walk out of here. And none of you freaks better come after me or my family ever. Or so help me god I will find you and I will rip your hearts out with my bare hands.”

“You have my word” Santanico nodded.

“Vaya con dios” Seth said.

“I’m cool if you’re cool” Richie said nervously and in pain.

“Give me the keys to the RV.”

Seth pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over.

“You can keep that” Gonzalez said tapping the knife in Richie’s shoulder with the stake making him wince.

Slowly Gonzalez backed out and dropped the stake as he left. All the Culebras who danced and worked at the Twister came out and surrounded Santanico who was on stage. She spoke to them in a strange language and they chanted back. Richie joined her on the stage in the spot light.

She tilted her head and pulled her hair off her neck. Richie shifted into Culebra form and the snake he swallowed came up and bit Santanico’s neck and then it sank back down inside him. Richie then bit her neck.

The temple began to shake as the Culebra’s chanted. The stone of the temple began to open up letting in the sun and as all the other Culebra’s burned to dust Richie still bit Santanico. Only when the others were dead did he pull back. He shifted back to normal and looked at Seth.

“Well if that don’t get me religion don’t know what will” Seth said with a small laugh.

“You can’t walk in the sun. Not yet” Santanico said as Richie stuck his hand out on a ray of sunshine.

“You said you were always just trying to save me Seth. You did. Now you have to let me go” Richie said looking at his brother not sure how to say goodbye.

“Buddy we just pulled it off out there. There’s no reason we can’t… we can’t keep putting down scores” Seth said smiling.

“It’s not just about the score.”

“It’s always about the score.”

“If it was you would’ve just taken the money.”

“We gotta go” Santanico whispered in his ear.

“You uh you ever find that beach and blue agave you let me know. Maybe I’ll come join you” Richie said.

Seth pulled back and slowly shook his head.

“Don’t bother.”

Seth turned his back and walked away.

“Seth! At… at least check in on Alexa… please brother?” Richie begged.

Ever since he saw her in the labyrinth asking for help she hadn’t been far from his thoughts.

“Whatever” Seth said without looking back he walked out.

Richie and Santanico made their way quickly to a blacked out SUV with just enough seeing room to drive. Richie looked at her then back to the road.

She linked their fingers holding his hand. When he looked at her again she smiled and then so did he. He turned back to the road and headed towards Texas.


	3. The Take part 3

**May 20th just after dawn.**

**Alexa POV-** Alexa cursed again as she looked once more at the clock on the dashboard of her black Camaro and she shifted gears winding through traffic.

She was over half an hour late for Sunday breakfast at her parents’ house, a tradition they had wanted to start since she moved out a couple days ago.

“Sorry I’m late. I forgot the juice and had to stop at the store” Alexa said finally walking into her parents’ house.

No answer came.

“Mom? Dad?” Alexa walked towards the kitchen and thought she heard voices.

She dropped the jar of juice sending the liquid all over the floor. But the floor was already covered in liquid red and thick.

“Hello Alexa. We’ve been waiting for you” a man who didn’t look like a man but more like a monster with snake eyes and fangs, said as he stood over the bodies of her parents.

Her mother was lying on the floor her throat torn out and her father was slumped at the table his eyes staring at her vacantly.

“Oh yes. Sorry about that we just got bored and hungry waiting for you” the man said looking at her parents bodies.

Alexa turned to run only to find her path blocked by another man with a monster face. Only then did she notice all the blinds and curtains were closed and no light came in.

“Leaving so soon? But we waited for you” yet another man said coming around the corner.

In total there were four monsters in her house. She went to shove the one blocking her way knowing it was probably useless. To her surprise the man went flying into the wall by the front door a good 20 feet away.

Alexa didn’t take the time to consider how she’d just done that but instead ran for the door and outside. She got into her car and drove back to her new apartment. Only when she was inside did she think the monsters might be here too.

But no one was there except her. Since she’d only just moved in a couple days ago there were boxes all over the place. She opened all the curtains letting in as much light as she could. Then she sat on the floor in her living room in shock.

Her parents were dead killed by monsters and not just any monsters. She couldn’t believe it but she’d seen the fangs. Her parents were killed by vampires. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there but as she did her sadness and pain began to turn to anger.

Those vampires killed her parents and those vampires were probably still in HER house. The anger built and raged until she couldn’t take it anymore. Getting up she went into her kitchen and grabbed one of her wooden chairs and using the same freaky strength she’d used to shove the vampire she snapped the leg off the chair.

She got back into her car, the sun was still shining in the sky. She drove back to her parents’ house and slammed the door open breaking it off the hinges.

“Look who came home” the original vampire grinned.

Alexa charged into the house and backhanded the first vamp that came at her sending him flying back. The rush of power she felt was good and made her grin. Her show of strength made the vamps grin fade.

“Kill her.”

Two vamps charged her and she ducked one while kicking out at the others leg. She heard the sound of bones breaking and the vamp went down to his knees crying out. As she spun away from the vamp she ducked, she slammed her homemade stake into the vamp on the ground.

Alexa watched as he turned to dust and turned around to face the three remaining vamps. They stared at her a little in fear and uncertainty.

“This is my home” Alexa said.

As one they ran at her punching and kicking trying to grab her. But she blocked and fought back. She felt the sting of cuts on her skin but it didn’t slow her down. As she blocked the punch of one vamp he left his heart unprotected and she drove her stake in to it.

One vamp grabbed her around the waist pinning her arms down. The original vamp from before grinned as he walked toward her.

“Time to join your parents little girl.”

However once he got close enough Alexa kicked out with her legs shoving him in the chest and sent her and the vamp holding her to the ground. She tossed her head back and, having been shorter than him, caught the vamp in the jaw.

Still filled with her new strength she heard his jaw break. Rolling off him she found her stake and put it through his heart. Three down one to go. She heard the floor board creak behind her and to the left.

Alexa turned and threw the stake at the last vampire. It caught him right in the heart sending him to dust. Alexa walked down the hall to the kitchen refusing to think where her strength, speed, or heightened hearing came from let alone the fact that this was the first fight she’d ever been in her whole life. Instead she looked at the bodies of her parents.

“I’m sorry” Alexa said knowing if it weren’t for her the vampires wouldn’t have come here cause for some reason they’d said they were waiting for her.

Walking into her parents’ bedroom she grabbed her mom’s bottle of nail polish remover, her mother had always loved to do her nails and Alexa remembered her mother painting hers as a child, and poured it slowly all over the house. Then she grabbed her father’s old zippo lighter, the one he always whipped out when someone needed it because he thought it made him look cool, and lite the flame and let it fall to the flammable liquid at her feet.

Alexa walked out of the house covered in blood, though hardly any of it was hers, all her wounds were nearly already healed, somehow. The flames crackled behind her the heat warming her back. As she got into her car and drove off she knew she couldn’t go back to her apartment that part of her life was over now.

Slowly the sun had set and the moon was just beginning to rise as she drove on. Alexa knew there had to be more vampires out there and with her new powers she was going to stop them.


	4. Santa Sangre

**6 Months Later**

**Richie POV-** Richie had things all set up perfect. After recently reuniting with Seth he made sure that he would be rich and that Santanico would get what she wanted as well, to be free. So finally all the work he and Santanico had done over the last 6 months was about to pay off… too bad things went sideways.

“And how do we know you’re not making a deal with him too?” Santanico asked referring to Carlos as they stood in Richie’s new office.

An office that recently belonged to the Lord who’d made Santanico until she killed him half an hour ago.

“Because he killed Kate” Richie said after a pause his guilt eating at him though he didn’t show it.

“What?” Seth asked softly clearly stunned.

“She’s gone. Kate thought that she could save Scott. I had a plan but she panicked” Richie explained.

“What was she doing there?” Seth asked.

“I needed her to find the blood well.”

“The what?”

“Santa Sangre. It’s real?” Santanico asked.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. This blood is like Culebra crack and Carlos has gone full Manson. If he gets it here and gets my people on his side that honky-tonk back upstairs is gonna turn into Cielo Drive” Richie said.

“You used her. You used her and you got her killed” Seth said.

“I used her? What about your Drugstore Cowboy routine in Mexico?” Richie said having shared blood with Kate which allowed him to see her memories.

Seth grabbed him and pushed him back a little into his desk.

“Let him go. He’s right Carlos is coming and we can’t let him win” Ranger Gonzalez said as he walked into the room.

“Who the hell put you in charge?” Seth said as he let go of Richie turning to face Gonzalez.

“You ever been buried alive? Trust me it’s not the lack of air that gets you. It’s the crazy that sets in. imagine the blood of a thousand souls buried at once. That’s what Carlos has” Gonzalez explained.

“Opium for the people” Santanico added.

“He’s selling it like it’s religion. Y’all have seen it. He’s tired of Culebras being treated like second class citizens. Once those Culebras get on his juice he’ll move on to the next town and the next” Gonzalez said.

“And so on and so on” Richie finished.

“Conquistador till the end” Santanico said about Carlos.

“So what’s your brilliant idea? How do we stop him?” Richie asked Gonzalez as they all rode the elevator back up to the restaurant up top.

“Grab a truck. Ram the tanker blow it to hell.”

“I thought about that but my peeps need that blood. Even if it’s in small doses. We blow anything to hell it’s gonna be Carlos” Richie explained.

“I can talk to him” Santanico said.

“Like he’s gonna listen to you” Seth replied.

“I made him. He’ll listen.”

“I still say we blow it up” Gonzalez said hiding his shotgun as they walked into the restaurant.

“No” Richie said.

“No we steal it” Seth said.

“Steal it?” Richie asked.

“Yeah an honest to goodness truck heist” Seth said.

“It’s all about stealing with you isn’t it?” Santanico said.

“What can I say? I’m consistent. We can’t just blow it up or all the bloods in in Bloodville are gonna start feeding on these fine folks right here. You still go talk to him distract him while we hijack the tanker. You gotta keep it contained. You open the spigot when it’s time. This ain’t a feeding frenzy” Seth said first to Gonzalez then Santanico and ending with Richie.

“I like it” Gonzalez said.

“Really? Just like that?” Richie asked.

“It makes sense” Gonzalez replied.

“It better” Santanico said nodding toward the window as a car was pulling into the parking lot.

“Cause here he comes.”

“What the hell is he doing?” Seth asked as the car parked.

“Well he’s not stupid he know I’m expecting him” Richie said as they walked toward the window.

“Where’s the tanker?” Gonzalez asked.

“It’s gotta be close it’s his ace” Richie said.

“Let’s go find it and take it” Seth said.

“I’ll take care of Carlos” Santanico said.

“Make sure he listens” Richie told her.

“I have a way with words” Santanico replied before when walked out.

Seth and Richie went out the side door and Gonzalez stayed inside with Richie’s Culebras.

“Let’s get this over with I’m done with you people” Seth said as they walked out of Jacknife Jed’s toward the road.

“Oh ‘you people’ this again” Richie said.

“I’m not talking about snakes Richard. I’m talking about people that stab you in the back an tell you it’s for your own good” Seth said as Richie looked through his binoculars.

“You mean like Sonja?” Richie said.

“No I mean like you, Kate trusted you. Why the hell are you doing all this?”

Richie once again felt the guilt over Kate’s death inside but again he hid it.

“Because all my life I’ve been the second half of a sentence that always starts with you.”

“All your life?” Seth said knowingly.

**_FLASH BACK_ **

_Alexa smiled as she walked over to him and Seth._

_“Hey Richie, Seth, what are the Gecko boys up to on this fine Summer day?”_

_Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail and her strappy top and shorts showed off her sun kissed skin nicely. Richie was at a loss for words and he may have even blushed or maybe it was just the heat._

_So all he did was smile._

**_END FLASH BACK_ **

Richie didn’t say anything and instead looked through the binoculars and grinned he’d found the tanker. They made their way down the road. Seth hid and Richie walked behind the pickup that was behind the tanker.

He flipped off the Culebra driver who looked at him from the rear view mirror when the driver got out Seth appeared next to the tanker with his gun pointed at him.

“What do you think you’re doing boy?” the driver asked.

“Shh you’re being ambushed” Seth said before Richie jumped on the drivers back with his arms around his neck.

The tanker started up then and the guy Richie had around the neck reversed the position so he hand his thick arm around Richie’s neck.

“Richard? Richard? Richard!” Seth said keeping his gun up but behind him the tanker started pulling away picking up speed.

“Just go!” Richie struggled to get out.

Seth turned and took off running after the truck.

“Time to die little Gecko” the man said to Richie.

Richie slammed his head back into the guys face and slipped out of his hold. Slowly they circled each other.

“You ready for this?” he asked.

In response Richie took off his glasses and put them in his pocket before punching the guy. It did all the good of punching a brick wall the man was solid muscle.

 _Oh shit_ was the only thought Richie had before he was punched in the face and kneed multiple times in the gut.

Richie threw his elbow back catching the guy in the face giving Richie time to stand up and away from him. He shifted into Culebra form and body slammed Richie to the ground knocking the air out of him. Repeatedly he punched Richie in the face.

Finally Richie put his legs and hands around the guys neck trying to choke him but instead he lifted Richie off the ground and slammed him back down on it.

“You’re out of your league pal” the guy said pulling out a knife.

Richie lifted his left hand, using his new found gift, and an eye ball appeared in his palm.

“Try a little hara kiri asshole” Richie said putting his hand on the guys’ forehead.

Instead of using the knife on Richie the Culebra turned it on himself and shoved it into his heart turning to dust. Richie lay back on the ground in pain and exhaustion but the fight still wasn’t over.

Putting his glasses back on Richie got up and slid into the pickup putting the gun he saw in the back seat next to him for later. He drove down the road until he saw Seth just a little ways from the restaurant parking lot.

Grabbing the big gun Richie got out seeing the tanker on its side and Culebras feasting on the blood that sprayed out of it.

“There he is. Back on stage” Seth said looking at Carlos inside the restaurant.

“Let’s pull the plug” Richie said.

Seth opened his revolver spun it and clicked it back into place.

“Not through there” he said walking off for the side door.

Richie followed. They walked in to chaos. Everyone was running and screaming while the Culebras fed on them. Two Culebras got in their way and growled. The Geckos simply lifted their guns and pulled the triggers once. Each one hit the heart of the Culebra in front of them sending them to ash.

“Two down a shit ton to go” Seth said.

“Got your balls on?” Richie asked.

“Screwed on tight.”

Carlos saw them and beckoned them closer. They walked into the chaos ready to kill as many Culebras as needed to stop Carlos even if they now worked for Richie. Richie lifted his gun aiming for Carlos but one of the Culebra waitresses attacked him.

She knocked the gun out of his hands. He punched her and when she tried to hit him he caught her arm stepped to the side and rammed his elbow into the side of her head. While she was stunned Richie picked up a piece of broken chair as a stake and pushed it into her chest, ashing her.

Then seeing Seth struggle with his own Culebra waitress Richie tossed him the stake so Seth could kill her. Slowly they made their way towards Carlos. Richie grabbed another stake and the chef stepped in front of Seth with a cleaver in each hand.

Seth shot both cleavers out of his hands then put three bullets into the chef but it was Richie who staked him killing him. A girl freshly turned stood in their way now.

“Welcome to the club peaches” Seth said sadly as he pushed her away from him and back toward Richie who, seeing that she wasn’t in a blood lust rage told her to go to the back room.

Now they stood in front of Carlos who clapped.

“Oh what a show. For reals” Carlos said.

“We got one last tango for you” Seth said.

“We? Did you really miss your brother that much? Little miss Kate is dead because of him.”

“Don’t say her name.”

Seth grabbed a chair and slammed it into Carlos before punching him twice in the face. Unfazed Carlos grabbed Seth around the throat and threw him back onto a table breaking it. Richie came at Carlos from the side with his stake but Carlos grabbed his arm and knocked the stake from his hand.

Then Richie punched him in the face. Carlos retaliated by punching Richie and kicking him in the gut before picking him up by the throat and slamming him down on a table also breaking it. Seth hit Carlos low taking him to the ground.

“Thank you goodnight! We’re Chingon!” the band yelled as they rushed out taking a bottle of blood with them.

Carlos rolled on top of Seth and began choking him.

“Hey Richard how bout I solve the problem for you? No more brother to boss you around” Carlos said as Richie got up.

“Let him go” Santanico said having just entered the restaurant.

Richie used both hands to drive a huge stake through Carlos’ back and out his chest. Seth rolled away and stood up. Clearly in pain Carlos slowly pulled the stake out through his chest.

“Why isn’t he burning up?” Seth asked.

That was the question on all their minds as they looked at Carlos in stunned fear.

“Diosa. Surprise, surprise. I beat the labyrinth and it gave me so much more in return” Carlos said.

“We should burn him” Richie said.

“We can’t he’ll heal too fast. We’ve gotta find another way” Santanico said.

“How about the ancient way?” Gonzalez offered holding up a new weapon that was made of wood and obsidian.

“I prefer the Kansas City way” Seth said picking up a cleaver as Richie grabbed one of Carlos’ arms.

Seth used the cleaver to cut the arm off.

“Back in the day guys got outta line they’d chop ‘em up send ‘em to the four corners of the county. So nobody could find them. Or piece together the truth” Seth explained.

“The bone scattering. Chokbaak remember?” Santanico said.

Seth handed over the cleaver to Richie as he held Carlos’ other arm. Richie cut it off.

“This is gonna get messy’ Richie said.

“Fine by me” Seth replied.

“Los Hermanos Gecko. I found you in a six-by-nine. And you I found you in the woods. I made you. I made all of you. You go ahead and chop me up however you want. But when you’re done do me a favor. Kiss my brown ass” Carlos said.

Scott came over to them and stood behind Carlos. He pulled one of his machetes from the sheath on his back and with both hands on it he cut off Carlos’ head.

The sun rose putting an end to this horror filled night and with it came rain to wash away the blood. Richie had a few Culebras cleaning up the restaurant but he’d gathered those who were left for a little meeting.

“Jacknife’s is under new management but it’s still business as usual. Spread the word Richard Gecko still expects his tribute on time.”

“El Rinche needs to go” Cristobal said looking at Gonzalez who was leaning against the counter.

“He let you live. You should thank him” Richie said.

Seth came out of the back room where he’d dealt with Carlos and talking to Santanico.

“Done?” Richie asked.

“Four bags ready for transport. Get your four best guys to spate those bad boys” Seth replied.

“Thanks I got it” Richie said hating being ordered around.

Seth poured himself a drink behind the bar.

“Oh yeah? You got all this huh?”

“I got all this and more brother. More than you’ll ever get jumping from job to job.”

“Yeah… I guess you got big plans then huh?”

“The fuck you care?”

“I guess I just recognize that all that big brain has ever done is get you into trouble. And as much as I might like to I can’t let you driver yourself over another cliff brother.”

“I’ll be fine” Richie said as he let his eyes shift to Culebra snake eyes.

Seth punched and shoved him back on to a table breaking it as continued to punch Richie in the face. Richie’s fangs came out but after the forth punch they went away as the sun stated to take its toll.

“What the hell are you doing?” Richie asked in pain.

“Trying to knock sense into that thick skull. Every time we fly solo it all goes to hell. Eddie. Kate” with each name Seth said he punched Richie again.

“Only way we survive is if we stick together.”

“Bullshit!” Richie yelled only for Seth to punch him yet again.

Smoke was rising off Richie’s body now.

“Two Gecko’s are better than one. So you tell ‘em. You tell ‘em right now that Jacknife’s is officially a Gecko Brothers joint. You tell ‘em or I end it all right now. Tell ‘em!” Seth yelled as Richie’s face began to burn.

“Okay I’ll tell ‘em” Richie said.

Seth got off him and Richie stood up. Seth shoved how towards the Culebras.

“Say it loud so they can hear you.”

Richie ran his hands over his hair already his face was healed.

“Say the word and he’s dead” Caristobal said.

“No he’s right. We run this together” Richie said as Seth handed him his glasses.

“Does anybody have a problem with that?” Seth asked.

“Peacekeeper?” Seth asked looking at Gonzalez.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“They wanted a Gecko on the throne they got a twofer. Works for me” Gonzalez said.

“Where the hell you going?” Seth asked.

“Home. What do I owe you for this?” he asked picking up a stuffed bunny from the counter.

“Seven fifty” Richie said.

“It’s on the house” Seth said.

Gonzalez flicked his cowboy hat and smiled before walking out the door. Richie headed down stairs to the loading garage to seen Santanico off.

“So you’re just going to disappear?”

“What do you care? You got your heart’s desire” Santanico replied.

“You could be a part of this” Richie offered.

“All my life I’ve been the property of men. That ends today” she said taking off her necklace and putting it in his hand.

“Sometimes eternity isn’t forever Richard” she stroked his cheek then put on her helmet and got on the bike.

“Don’t be a stranger” Richie said opening the garage door for her.

She put the visor down and with a squeal of tires she was gone and he closed the door.

Later that night outside the restaurant Seth and Richie were enjoying a beer as they talked about changes they were going to make both to the restaurant and their offices. Plus they also saw they had bedrooms downstairs as well.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of a fight around the side of the restaurant. As they turned the corner they saw three Culebras they’d never met before punching a woman.

“Hey!” Seth yelled pulling out his gun.

One Culebra turned to look at Seth and at that moment the girl drove a knife into his heart dusting him. The sound of bone breaking came as she kicked another Culebra in the knee. She kneed him in the face before driving the knife into his heart.

“What the hell?” Richie asked watching the fight.

The third Culebra grabbed the girl and tossed her into the wall before running off. The girl rolled on the pavement stunned yet somehow still conscience.

“You son of a bitch!” the girl cried as he braced her hands on the ground before she stood up.

She flipped her dark hair off her face and ran after the Culebra at incredible speed. Seth went to follow but Richie was frozen in place.

“Richard?” Seth said.

“Alexa...” with that word Richie turned and ran after her but she was already out of sight.

When they caught up to her she was being beaten on by humans and the third Culebra. The Culebra picked up her limp body as the humans cheered and stabbed her three times before Richie killed him with his own knife. When Alexa fell Richie caught her and the humans ran off.

“Richie…?” Alexa said looking up at him before passing out.


	5. Santa Sangre part 2

**Alexa POV-** Alexa couldn’t remember much after everything went black but she did remember warm water against her skin and the face of a ghost who never left her side. When she finally woke up she was in a strange place in a strange bed.

Her whole body hurt, she’d been betrayed by those she’d worked with and those she had protected these last 6 months. They had turned on her and tried to kill her.

“Alexa?” someone said.

She turned and looked at the ghost from her past as he sat beside the bed.

“Rich…Richie Gecko?” Alexa said slowly.

She hadn’t seen him in 8 years and the last she had heard, sadly, was he was dead.

“How are you?” Richie asked looking her over.

“Sore but I’m okay. But how did I get here? Where is here?” she asked looking around.

There were no windows but there were a few knickknacks. Just enough to let her know whose room she was in and in who’s bed too. Richie’s.

“First can I check your bandages?”

Slowly Alexa nodded. Richie stood up and reached for her shirt but stopped.

“Umm…” Alexa slowly and stiffly pulled off her ruined white tank top.

Her white sports bra was equally ruined and covered in blood. Richie took a deep breath staring at her.

“It’s okay I lost my modesty a while ago” Alexa said.

Slowly Richie ran his hand over the bandage on her stomach. Alexa’s muscles jumped at his warm touch and she sucked in a breath.

“I’m sorry” Richie said pulling back.

“No it’s didn’t hurt just little cold” Alexa lied.

No way would she tell Richie she’d had a huge crush on him as a freshman in high school and that seeing him now as an adult she found him incredibly sexy and handsome. Richie again ran his fingers over the edge of the bandage on her stomach and gently pulled it off.

He stared stunned at her unmarred skin not a single sign that last night she was stabbed other than a light pink scar which too would soon fade.

“How…?” Richie ran his hand over her stomach before he realized he’d done it.

Fire burned in Alexa’s belly. She’d never wanted someone’s touch as badly as she did right now. She so badly wanted Richie’s hands on her but again he pulled back.

“I heal fast” Alexa said.

“Like a Culebra…” Richie said almost sadly.

“Like a what?”

“A Culebra… the men you fought last night.”

“A vampire? No I’m not a vampire thank God” Alexa chuckled softly.

“Actually they’re called Culebras” Richie explained.

“I have to go. My team… my friends they’re in danger” Alexa said grabbing her ruined tank top and she jumped up remembering not all of her team was behind her attack.

“Alexa wait!” Richie called after her but she didn’t stop, couldn’t stop they were her friends.

She ran outside to her car she’d left in the parking lot last night and threw it in gear and peeled out of the parking lot.

She shifted gears going faster and faster to the little abandoned shack they’d found in the middle of nowhere. When she got out of the car she heard nothing from those who should be inside. There was no laughter, no voices, nothing but silence.

Slowly Alexa opened the door and felt like she was walking into her parent’s kitchen all those months ago. Only this time instead of her parents’ bodies and blood on the ground it was her friends’ blood and bodies.

Over the last few months she’d hunted the… Culebras but she’d also found others who’d lost family and friends to Culebras and she trained them, she protected them. Today she’d failed them. Ttoday all 15 of her friends were dead. Men, women, and children dead because they trusted her.

“Help…” a soft voice came from in the shack.

Alexa ran inside searching for the owner of the voice. She saw Kiley, a woman in her 30’s whose daughter was killed by Culebras, lying on the ground covered in blood.

“Kiley what happened?” Alexa asked kneeling down next to her.

“Spencer…others with him…wanted to take over…he paid vamps to…kill you. After they failed… they came back here… we fought back but… they killed everyone. It was me and Spencer left… I killed him but... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, just hang on I’ll get you help.”

“No. please… I want to… see my daughter again.”

Alexa held Kiley’s hand until she drew her last breath. Slowly Alexa put her hand down and stood up. Once again she was forced to grab flammable liquid, this time gasoline, and pour it all over the shack on the bodies of her friends. She lite a match and walked out as the flames eagerly ate up the wood and bodies.

In a daze she drove back to Richie’s restaurant. As soon as she walked in the door one of the waitresses took her hand and dragged her to the back room.

“You are covered in blood, darlin’” the waitress said with her back to Alexa.

“Oh sorry um…” Alexa was too stunned to come up with an excuse.

“Don’t be sorry sugar. I can always take an early lunch” the waitress turned to face Alexa with fangs and eyes of a snake.

“No!” Richie’s voice boomed through the back room.

The waitress drew back from Alexa in fear. Alexa pulled her knife and went to stake the Culebra.

“Alexa!” Richie said taking hold of her arm.

The waitress took off out of the room giving both Alexa and Richie a wide berth as she passed.

“They’re dead. All my friends are dead” Alexa said in pain.

“I’m sorry” Richie said pulling her into a hug.

Alexa sank into him needing him more than she’d needed anyone in these last 6 months. She had been holding it in for so long she couldn’t stop the tears that now flowed freely. She cried for her parents and for the new friends she’d come to love.

Richie just held her close as she cried. Finally after getting it all out she looked up at him and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Unable to resist right now and not really wanting to Alexa leaned up and kissed him. It took a moment for Richie to respond but once he did one of his hands wound into her hair tilting her head for him better to kiss her and his other hand was on her back pulling her closer. After all these years he was finally kissing the girl he had fantasized about and he more than liked it.

Alexa wound her arms around his neck letting her fingertips play with the ends of his short hair. As she tongue slid into his mouth she felt not his teeth but his fangs. Alexa jerked back in horror looking at Richie now seeing his eyes had changed too they were vertical slits like a snake.

“No… Richie?” Alexa turned and ran out of the back room.

“Alexa. Wait” Richie ran after her.

Alexa turned and ran out the side door into the bright sun light before turning back just once to see Richie’s face. Now as he stood in the shadow of the doorway looking at her looking human.

“Alexa please let me explain” Richie begged.

“Explain what? You’re a monster just like the ones who killed my friends…my parents” Alexa said softly.

“No Alexa I… I don’t have to kill to survive I can drink without killing someone… or turning them. I swear I would never hurt you” Richie explained.

“Yeah well you sure looked like you were going to rip my throat out a few minutes ago.”

“No I… Can you blame me for getting excited? The fangs come out when I’m angry, hungry, or turned on. Please don’t leave. I will not hurt you” Richie said holding his hand out to her.

Slowly Alexa raised her hand wanting so badly to believe him but found it hard to trust him enough to make her feet move.

“I’ll prove it” Richie said seeing her hesitation he walked out into the sun light and took her hand.

“I won’t hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. But I do want you. I want you to stay. I want you to stay here with me and Seth where you can be safe. And… where you can get to know me again, all of me. Because Alexa that crush I had… still got it” Richie said as he began to burn in the sun.

Slowly Alexa walked forward pushing him back inside because truth was she still had her crush on him too and it hurt her seeing him burning for her.

“You know… back in high school I actually had the biggest crush on YOU. But you were a senior I was a freshman I didn’t think you’d want to be anything more than my friend” Alexa explained softly.

“And I didn’t think YOU’D want to be anything more than my friend cause I was the guy from the wrong side of town” Richie said with a low chuckle as he healed.

“Can we take this… whatever this is or what it could be.. slowly? I need time to deal with… the fang part of you. But I think I do trust you Richie” Alexa finally said following both her heart and her gut instinct that Richie truly wouldn’t hurt her.

“As slow as you want just say you’ll stay. I never want to have to see you getting stabbed again. We have bedrooms downstairs anything you want.”

“I’d… I’d like to stay. Not having to constantly move around but… but I won’t stop hunting Culebras… at least the ones that kill innocent people” Alexa explained.

“Fair enough but I’ll be there as backup so will Seth…maybe” Richie smiled still holding her hand.

Alexa smiled back lightly squeezing his hand.


	6. Head Games

**Three Months Later**

**Alexa POV-** For the last three months Alexa had been spending time getting to know the Culebra staff at Jacknife’s. They were actually pretty nice, of course it could have something to do with being close friends with Seth and being Richie’s girlfriend.

After getting to reknow Seth, Alexa soon found herself laughing like they used to and just being relaxed with an old friend.

Getting to reknow Richie was different but not in a bad way. For the first month it was awkward getting used to him being a Culebra and to be honest she still was getting used to it, but it was also good because it felt like being back in high school again.

The second month was getting to know the newer him after high school and she found that just like Seth it was simply catching up with an old friend.

Finally the third month was actual dating and her trying to go slow but fighting her own desire to simply jump Richie’s bones every time she saw him.

Alexa now sat on her bed in one of Richie’s white button up shirts and a pair of short black pj boxers. A soft knock came at her door one she’d been waiting for, for over an hour.

“Yeah?”

The door opened and Richie walked in at least looking ashamed.

“You’re late” Alexa said crossing her arms.

“Yeah we’ve finally been summoned by the Lords. But I brought take out…and chocolate” Richie said holding up a bag of take out and a box of good chocolate.

Alexa’s eyes lit up at the sight of chocolate.

“Give me!”

Alexa jumped up grabbed the chocolate and was back on the bed in two seconds flat.

“You’re forgiven” Alexa grinned eating one chocolate and moaning in enjoyment.

“And you’re getting faster” Richie said smiling.

“Is that my shirt?” Richie asked before closing the door and sitting on the bed.

“…Yes…mine may have gotten blood on it” Alexa said slowly as she opened the take out bag seeing her favorite Chinese dishes.

Ever since she’d gotten her extra strength and speed she seemed to eat more to keep up with the calories she seemed to be burning off.

“Why do you have blood on your shirt?”

“I may have been training with Cristobal while you were…late. And I may have gotten my lip busted open, for a few seconds!” Alexa said quickly before Richie could argue about her training to fight better using his Culebra staff and them being too rough on her.

“How did you do?” Richie asked with a sigh pulling out a box of honey chicken.

“I broke his jaw with one punch and knocked him off his feet with an open handed shove.”

They talked mostly about her new power and his power as a Culebra. Also they discussed Culebra lore so Alexa could understand what was going on in his new world.

Alexa finished her food and smiled at Richie as he licked his fingers.

“What?” Richie asked.

Alexa leaned forward and kissed him it was their first non-cheek kiss since she’d found out he was a Culebra. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss but it quickly got heated and Alexa sat up on her knees as her arms wound around his neck.

His hands gripped her waist squeezing softly. Richie pulled her closer as his fingers slid down to her bare thigh. With a growl he shifted her onto her back without breaking the kiss.

His hand slid up caressing her thigh making her moan. Alexa tilted her hips and it allowed his hips to be cradled between her legs. As Alexa slipped her tongue into his mouth she felt his fangs once again.

She pulled back more in gut reaction than fear. She looked up at him seeing his fangs and his Culebra eyes.

“Sorry… I swear one day I’ll be able to control it” Richie said closing his eyes.

“Hey look at me” Alexa said rubbing the back of his neck.

Slowly Richie opened his snake eyes and looked down at her.

“I’m not afraid” Alexa said leaning up kissing him again.

Just as quickly the kiss turned steamy. Alexa ground her hips up into his making him groan as he kissed down her jaw to her neck unbuttoning the shirt.

“I won’t hurt you” Richie said kissing her neck to her shoulder.

“I know” Alexa moaned running her hands under the back of his shirt.

Richie placed soft kisses on the tops of her breasts as he kept unbuttoning the shirt.

“Wait… Richie. Too fast” Alexa said knowing no matter how badly she didn’t want to stop they couldn’t go from barely 0 to 60 in one night.

After all this was their first real kiss.

“Okay okay” Richie said sitting back holding up his hands.

Alexa rebuttoned her shirt and Richie ran his hands over his hair. Alexa smiled at how flustered he appeared because at least she wasn’t alone.

“It’s not that I don’t want to cause I really really do. It’s just from first kiss to first time? Too much too fast” Alexa laughed softly.

“You don’t have to explain I said I’d go with the speed you set and I get it... too fast... though hearing you want to helps my ego a bit.”

“Please your ego will survive. Plus it’s obviously been awhile for me” Alexa smiled and blushed.

“When you’re ready I’ll be careful I promise I won’t hurt you” Richie said looking into her eyes.

“I know” Alexa smiled.

“I should let you get some sleep. I didn’t mean to make you wait up so long for me. It’s nearly 11AM. Later tonight we’ve got that meeting with the Lords” Richie said picking up their trash heading for the door.

Getting used to Culebra hours wasn’t that hard. Since she still hunted the ones who took pleasure in their kills she was used to sleeping during the day and being up at night.

“You should sleep too I know you’ve been up probably longer than I have.”

Alexa jumped up and gave Richie a quick kiss that they both nearly turned into another long kiss. Then she hurried back to lay in bed smiling.

“Shower, cold shower then bed that’s my plan now” Richie grinned at her and then walked out closing the door behind him.

Alexa laid her head on her pillow before she rolled over and groaned into the other pillow. Richie turned her on like crazy and she couldn’t work off the energy because she really did need sleep so she did what she did as a child.

She counted sheep, hundreds of sheep.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie leaned back against Alexa’s door and let out a sigh. Sexual frustration sucked but Alexa was totally worth it.

Richie walked off down the hall tossing away their take out bag and then going to his room. Richie could tell the sun was up but thanks to Santanico’s blood he didn’t get tired like a newly turned Culebra should, but that didn’t keep him from burning up in the sun.

“All good?” Seth said coming up behind him.

“What?” Richie asked turning around.

“Are we good for tonight?” Seth asked again slower.

“Yeah all good.”

“Okay just like that then?”

“Yep they summon we go.”

Seth nodded not completely happy but he turned and headed off to his office for the daytime report before he caught some sleep too, while Richie went into his room.

Just like he’d told Alexa he decided to take a cold shower. Finally clad in just his boxers Richie slid into bed for the day.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** A loud knock came at her door later that evening.

“I’m awake!” Alexa called out sitting up in bed quickly.

Kalinda walked into her room carrying a tray of food that smelled amazing.

“No you weren’t” Kalinda laughed as she set the food on the table Alexa and Richie ignored last night.

Alexa got up and looked down at the delicious breakfast in front of her. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes plus milk.

“If you see Kal before I do tell him thanks for making me breakfast even though I know it’s dinner time and I may have to marry him cause it smells so good” Alexa laughed nearly drooling.

“Do you want Kal turned to dust? If Richie heard you we’d need a new cook. Plus you know it’s no trouble for him. One he loves to cook and two like the rest of us you’re our friend so shut up and eat already before I have to clean up the drool” Kalinda told her laughing.

“Thanks Kalinda. Never thought I’d be friends with one Culebra let alone a whole staff of them but I guess just like humans some are good and some are bad.”

“I’m glad to hear that knowing all you’ve been through. I got to get back upstairs it’s almost time for the dinner rush. Oh by the way… you missed a button” Kalinda laughed harder as she walked out.

Alexa looked down and sure enough she’d missed a button on her shirt.

_Aw shit_ Alexa thought rolling her eyes as she unbuttoned the entire shirt deciding to get dressed for the night rather than rebutton the shirt.

She met Richie and Seth in the restaurant later dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans and her cowboy boots. Plus she had a few knifes strapped strategically to her lower back under her shirt and a stake in her pocket.

“Ready?” Richie asked.

“Yeah whatever let’s get this over with” Seth replied.

“Always” Alexa said as she was about to truly step into the Culebra world.


	7. Head Games part 2

**Richie POV-** They were picked up in the parking lot and quickly put into the back of an SUV with sacks over their heads. They drove for a long time before they finally stopped.

“Let’s go” one man said as they were taken out of the vehicle.

The bags they wore were taken off their heads and they walked into a building and down a set of stone stairs. Once they turned the corner it opened into a large room that looked like a temple with stone pillars. Each pillar had a different face carved into it.

“Holy shit. I’ve read all about this place. Temple of the Nine Moons, man. Like churches in Highlander” Richie explained to Alexa then Seth, Seth looked unimpressed.

From behind separate pillars the Lords walked out. The man behind them gave them a shove to go forward.

“Okay just…” Richie said stopping Seth from punching the guy who shoved them.

“These are Lords okay? Just listen to what they have to say” Richie begged Seth.

“Whatever" Seth said shrugging Richie off as they walked down the stairs.

“Hear them out” Richie noticed Alexa was extremely tense so he gave her a quick smile.

“You finally found your place in the world… our world. You’re welcome. What you call Mexico and Texas we call Tlalticpac the first realm. The realm of light. It’s been our home for thousands and thousands of moons. You really expect us to give you a piece of it?” the woman said running her hand over a model of Mexico and Texas on a table.

Her eyes shifted to snake.

“We are grateful that you took down a corrupt Lord. So Ximena”... another woman stepped up to the woman talking.

“Tell them what they’ve won.”

“As counselor to Lord Venganza Verdugo, it is my duty to inform you we have consulted with all the Lords present here and the decision is final. Los hermanos Gecko shall be named Oztomeca” Ximena told them.

Richie grinned then bowed.

“What the fuck you doing?” Seth asked.

“Thank you. We’re the Collectors” Richie grinned leaning up.

“So we’re bagmen? I am not a bagman” Seth said.

“The decision was not unanimous” a man said stepping away from his pillar.

He walked behind them as he spoke.

“If it were up to me you’d be back on the street robbing liquor stores. However, if you serve us well we’ll consider a…promotion.”

“Yeah I have never robbed a liquor store in my life. Thank you” Seth argued.

“Well maybe it’s time to make you one of us Mr. Gecko. Like your brother.”

“Well…well you can certainly die trying.”

“Really? I’d like to see that” the man said walking around to face Seth letting his eyes shift to red snake eyes.

“We must feast in honor of this arrangement. Venganza we’d better settle this with the Gods before I change my mind. Is this a sacrificial tribute you bring with?” the man said looking at Alexa.

“No she’s with us, works with us” Richie said quickly.

“She can speak for herself. You ever come at me with fangs I will rip them out of your head” Alexa spoke up.

“Oh she’s fiery. Are you sure there’s no way I could make you part with her?”

“No” Richie said slightly pushing Alexa towards Seth.

“Very well, good thing we already have the feast laid out.”

They all turned to a large bowl that was roiling with blood and body parts. Richie started to walk over to it with the Lords but stopped and looked at Alexa.

“Go ahead” she said softly with a nod and brief smile.

Richie shifted to his Culebra form and began to feast with the Lords. The blood was warm.

“Look. The tastiest part. Sure you don’t want some?” Venganza asked Seth and Alexa as she held up a heart.

“Knock yourself out” Seth said disgusted.

And so they were the Collectors.

* * *

 

**Six Months Later**

**Richie POV-** Slowly Richie slid out of his bed careful not to wake Alexa since he knew she needed the sleep as they’d made love all day and the sun had now fallen.

He got dressed glad to know that over the last six months while his feelings for her hadn’t diminished, if anything they’d gotten stronger, he could mostly control his Culebra shift when things got heated between them.

The first time was hard because it was nearly impossible not to want to bite and taste her as he took her tight body. Somehow he’d managed and she knew his struggle but never looked at him with fear or disgust.

Now he let her sleep while he and Seth had to go shake up a Culebra who was late on his tribute. Richie held his shotgun at the man who had a gun pointed at Seth because Seth had his gun pointed at the Culebra who owed them tribute.

“I’m not gonna ask you again” Seth said.

“And I’m going to fucking eat you alive!”

“You were late on your tribute and we are the Collectors. Been that way for what six months now? Jesus Christ this is the longest I’ve been stuck on a job since I was flipping burgers at Big Kahuna in high school” Seth said.

“I flipped the burgers you bused the tables” Richie said.

“But the point is that the Lords depend on us to deliver but for us to deliver you need to deliver. Like Fed fucking Ex. Absolutely positively has to be right here right now. Three hundred and…”

“Seventeen” Richie said softly out the side of his mouth.

“Three hundred and seventeen thousand from the contents of the safe behind that bar unless you want to get lit up like a Roman Candle” Seth said.

“Okay” the Culebra said.

He put his hand on Seth’s gun to lower it and at that moment two more Culebras came out one with two guns pointed at Richie the other with one pointed at Seth. Both of them put their guns down slowly as the boss stood up.

“See this? This is what happens when you let a pinche guro loco and a fucking feed bag run an operation” he said before punching Seth in the gut making him double over in pain.

“Feed bag? That’s a micro-aggression” Seth said bent over.

All the Culebras laughed Richie smiled, shrugged and laughed too. Suddenly he shifted and growled then extended his arm letting the stake up his sleeve out into his palm and he staked the Culebra pointing two guns at him.

Seth pulled his revolver from his ankle holster and shot one Culebra holding a gun on him before pointing at the boss again who’d shifted.

“Don’t even think about it” Seth said.

Richie staked the final gunman. Richie then opened the safe and pulled out a briefcase of diamonds.

“I’m not going to stand for this” the boss said.

“Then sit down cause this is the game. You knew that when you signed up to play” Seth said.

“What if I told you the game was about to change?”

“Seth come on” Richie said heading for the door.

“Yeah” Seth followed.

It wasn’t until they were home did the arguing start.

“Alonzo’s old school. He’s gonna kick like a mule” Seth said.

“I was not the aggressor” Richie said.

“You started the whole goddamn thing.”

“After he showed himself to be the aggressor.”

“Oh I’m sorry you’re like Van Damme then. You’re misunderstood.”

Two Culebra girls took off Richie’s jacket gave him a cigar and put on his smoking jacket.

“Hey Van Damme was not misunderstood. He was never appreciated. There’s a difference you know. Bloodsport is not just an action film. It’s an exploration of battle between the proletariat and the bourgeoisie. And the triumph of the human spirit” Richie said heading for the door.

He caught the fist aimed at his jaw and spun its owner around until she was trapped against him in his arms.

“You went without me” Alexa growled angrily.

“Hello to you too babe” Richie grinned nuzzling her neck.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** True Alexa was pissed at being left while the boys got to play but even she knew her punch had lacked effort. She grinned as Richie nuzzled her neck.

“I’m still mad” she said turning to kiss him.

“I wanted to let you sleep that’s all” Richie said honestly after kissing her back.

They walked into their office and Richie went to his side and mixed up some drinks.

“You keep this safe kid” Seth told Lalo handing him their record book.

“Always Senor” Lalo replied.

“You know he’s like 170 years old right?” Richie said.

Alexa looked over Lalo unable to tell his true age and Richie handed her a drink as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

“Yeah. Yeah of course I know that but he likes it when I call him kid. Don’t you old man? Makes him feel young” Seth said taking another drink from Richie.

“Yes sir. Age is a state of mind” Lalo said.

“See?”

“A viejo like me needs to be reminded of that.”

“Lalo I’d love to hear what it was like back then. Not a lot of older Culebras round here” Alexa asked taking a sip of her drink and smiling at Richie.

“Anytime Senorita” Lalo smiled and bowed his head.

Both brothers took a sip of their drinks as Lalo left with the book.

“Oh my God wow. That is amazing. Where’d you lean to do that?” Seth asked.

“Bartender I turned. You see blood is the conduit of the soul brother when I bite somebody there’s some sharing that happens. I pick up skills sometimes know what I mean?” Richie said.

Alexa was used to Richie feeding and turning others now, mostly they were men. She wasn’t sure if he did that for her or not, to make sure she wasn’t jealous and she adored him for it.

“Yeah” Seth muttered turning away.

She knew it hurt Richie that his brother half hated what he was but he hid it well. Just not from her.

“Age is just a state of mind. I’ll try and remember that” Richie said finally.

That was the part that was hard on her. He was immortal she wasn’t and no matter how badly she’s always want to be with him in her heart she didn’t think she could be turned into a Culebra. Not after all she’d been through.

“Well I may not be immortal but I intend to live a nice full life and then die in peace and comfort on a beach.”

“Yeah but you won’t be able to get a boner” Richie said opening their safe behind a picture.

“Nice. It’s like a frigging junk drawer in there. ‘The penitent man shall pass’” Seth said looking at the safe picking up a red chalice.

“Totally” Richie grinned.

Seth tossed the cup back into the safe.

The very next night Richie got a call saying Lord Venganza was there demanding their presence with her. Alexa got up and followed the boys to meet with her.

“You’re not leaving me behind this time” she told Richie who she knew was going to ask her to wait.

He rolled his eyes and nodded leading the way out. They met Venganza in the garage.

“Lord Venganza it is my honor to have an audience with you” a bald Culebra said.

“You’re not the first Alonzo. I’ve been getting a lot of complaints” Venganza said looking at Seth and Richie.

“Come on sit down” she told Alonzo.

“How the fuck could you let this happen?” Seth asked Ranger Gonzalez who was also there.

“You made this happen. Sides he’s a mid-boss he’s got the juice to call this kind of meeting” Gonzalez said.

“What cause we roughed him up a little bit? Seems like a bitch move” Richie said.

Alexa put her hand on Richie’s arm to calm him down.

“It is totally and absolutely unacceptable. If someone can’t pay we sit down we discuss it like civilized men and women no? Dona Venganza you need to teach them a lesson. All the Lords do” Alonzo said.

“Forget this asshole all right? He’s just a dead beat who hates me because I’m not a frigging…” Seth said.

In a flash Venganza held Seth by the throat stopping his words.

“The Lords told me to give you nothing. I went out on a limb for you. Both of you” Venganza said.

“Lord Venganza, he WAS late. We can show you the books. Maybe people don’t like the way we operate but we do get it done. Ma’am” Richie said.

Finally she released Seth.

“Lord Venganza woman to woman I’m sure they all got out of hand you know men and their testosterone. I promise as long as I’m around I’ll try to keep the boys… restrained so this doesn’t happen again” Alexa said.

“I like her. Smart, sensible yet no doubt deadly. Hang on to her. Maybe she’ll keep you out of trouble” Venganza said pointing at Alexa.

“Senor Alonzo trust that I will deal with these men. But I think we can all agree that you were past due” Venganza said walking back over to Alonzo and trying with the huge gold chain hanging from his neck.

Venganza turned to leave with her body guards and Ximena.

“You are correct. Allow me to pay you in full” Alonzo said having shifted to Culebra.

He pulled two guns from under his chair.

“Gun!” Gonzalez yelled running for Alonzo who killed two Culebras already.

Ximena covered Venganza and Gonzalez tackled Alonzo. Alonzo shoved the Ranger off and Seth, Richie and Alexa each put three bullets in Alonzo’s heart.

He went down to his knees however he didn’t turn to dust, they looked at him in confusion and a little fear. As he slowly got up Gonzalez put a stake in his heart still he didn’t burn.

“The fuck?” the boys said.

“Shit…” Alexa said.

Finally Seth shot Alonzo in the head and it exploded like a blood and gore filled water balloon.

“That… is not how vipers die” Gonzalez said.

“He’s not a Culebra anymore. He’s worse. Much worse” Venganza said.

“Wait a second worse than a snake? I don’t understand I thought we’d seen it all” Seth said.

“D…don’t talk about things you don’t understand Mr. Gecko” Venganza replied.

“You’re right I don’t understand because Alonzo here flashed his fangs at us last night. Now you’re telling me he’s not one of you?” Alexa knew with Seth’s temper things could get worse real soon.

“Okay. None of us other than you Lord Venganza understand what just happened. Could you please possibly enlighten us?” Alexa said.

“Like I said sensible. He’s been transformed” Venganza said talking directly to Alexa.

“Into what?” Richie asked.

Suddenly Venganza’s guards rushed back into the building guns raised. This caused Seth, Richie, Alexa and Gonzalez all to point their guns at them.

Ximena put her hands up between both parties and spoke in Spanish to the guards. Just like that they left but one glanced down at Alonzo’s body and Alexa swore she saw fear in his eyes.

“Never seen one of them that scared” Seth said.

“They’re just caught off guard” Richie said.

“No I’m not talking about them” Seth pointed to Venganza.

She was on the phone talking very fast in Spanish.

“Ximena transformed into what?” Gonzalez asked.

“This man… was taken by Calavera” she replied.

“What?” Seth asked.

“The Skull Keeper. A demon summoned by those who require his unique gifts. In ancient times he served the great armies by infiltrating enemy lands. He traveled from one village to the next posing as an artisan. He destroys tribes from within. He doesn’t kill his victims he feasts on their skulls on their power.”

“What power?” Richie asked.

“Once he has your skull he owns your mind.”

“So this guy’s like a puppet?” Richie asked.

“But he’s not the only one” Gonzalez said.

“Huh?” Seth looked at him.

“These are stake guns. No one brought them. They were planted” Gonzalez explained holding up the stake bullets from Alonzo’s guns.

“You mean one of ours planted them” Alexa said feeling slightly ill.

All the Culebras here were her friends now. Then in walked Lalo and Ximena pointed her gun at him.

“What does he want?”

“Whoa hey hey hey” Seth said jumping up to defend Lalo.

“It’s all right boss I checked the perimeter. We’re all clear” Lalo said.

“Just... let’s everybody just calm down okay?” Seth said putting his hand on Ximena’s gun lowering it.

“He could be one of them” Ximena said.

“Then shoot him” Richie told her.

“What?” Lalo looked at Seth who shook his head.

“Culebras can handle bullets as long as they’re not stakes but skull boy’s little puppets  
shoot ‘em in the head it’s like scanners” Richie grinned.

“No no no no. There’s no way okay? There’s absolutely no way this bastard got into our operation” Seth said.

“How do you know? We need to be sure” Alexa said.

Seth just shook his head.

_Damn his stubborn pride_ Alexa thought.

“Alonzo said the game was gonna change” Richie said.

“This couldn’t of been what he meant” Gonzalez replied.

“Sure it could kill a Lord change the rules. Why do you think he called a sit down?”

“He didn’t call anything. The Skull Keeper controls his subjects. Completely. He’s the one we’re after. Ximena, the Lords are gathering. You and the peace keeper are with me” Venganza said.

“Wait so how do we know Alonzo wasn’t already taken by the Skull Keeper last night?” Alexa asked.

“We don’t. Geckos. Find Calavera and destroy him” Venganza ordered.


	8. Head Games part 3

**Richie POV-** “Uh no thank you. We’re done with the whole snake dance all right?” Seth said.

“The Skull Keeper is not a Culebra. He is from Xibalba.”

“That’s hell Seth. It’s literally from hell” Richie explained.

“Oh good. Then I’m sure he can find his way back. Come on Richard, Alexa. This is their problem” Seth said headed for the door.

“Their problem?” Richie asked not moving.

Alexa came over to Richie’s side looking up at him then to Seth uncertain.

“Yeah. Your precious Lord over there gave us a job remember? I am a Collector not a…Ghostbuster.”

“Mr. Gecko, he penetrated your organization. He took one of your people” Venganza said.

“You are not my people” Seth said walking closer pointing at her.

“Seth…” Alexa said softly.

“Not long ago los hermanos Gecko committed terrible terrible sins. You ran south of the boarder searching for redemption. What exactly did you find?”

“Well as I recall a bar full of watered down drinks and overdressed bloodsuckers.”

“They told me you were looking for El Rey. You were trying to get to heaven. If you believe in heaven Mr. Gecko I suggest you start to believe in hell because it is coming.”

With that Venganza turned and left. Seth headed straight for his room. Richie and Alexa followed.

“Things get a little real and you wanna take off. I’m stunned” Richie said.

“Look you want to work your way up the food chain be my guest okay? Go impress your bosses. Fuck make yourself a Lord. I’m done looking over my shoulder every minute of every day” Seth said checking his gun.

“Ah. So that’s why you’re running. You’re scared” Richie said.

Alexa hung back staying out of this Gecko brother’s fight.

“You selfish little prick. I stuck around here to help you.”

“Really? Because I’m not your people remember? You never gave a shit about me or this place. About what we built.”

“Richard we are flunkies all right? We go to mid-bosses and we beg for money. This place is built on bad blood, on the body of a dead kid.”

Richie still felt guilt inside himself over that night no matter how many times he said it wasn’t his fault. Truth was it was his fault.

“So we’re gonna go there again? I didn’t kill Kate. Carlos did. Are you even listening to me?” Richie asked as Seth moved his bed aside and opened the panel in the floor to his safe.

“Who touched my safe?” Seth asked holding his hand up to silence Richie.

“What?”

“I keep this dial at zero and it’s not at zero. I got 75 grand in here and I swear to God if it’s not here I’m gonna…” Seth said opening his safe.

“You see? It’s there” Richie said.

“No no no. No this is all rearranged. This skull fucker got somebody all the way in here.”

“Told you so” Alexa said from the corner.

“Oh shut up” Seth said but not in anger.

“Did you try to crack my safe?” Seth asked looking at Richie his tone completely different now.

Seth stood up.

“What are you talking about? Oh nice” Richie said as Seth pulled out his gun.

Lalo came in looking between the two brothers.

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Richie asked.

“What’s going on here?” Lalo asked finally looking at Alexa who just shook her heard.

Seth pointed his gun at Richie.

“Why don’t you ask him? I’m sure he knows all about your precious stash” Richie said.

“I’m asking you. Did you or did you not try to crack my safe?”

“No.”

After a pause Seth sighed and lowered his gun.

“Okay but you… you’re sure right? You’re sure about what you said back there? A snake can survive a bullet?” Seth asked.

They all looked at Richie.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Richie shrugged.

“I mean it would hurt like hell but…yes.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Seth raised his gun.

“Are you fucking ki…” Seth shot Richie in the head.

Alexa let out a little scream.

“What the fuck Seth!” Alexa yelled rushing to Richie where he fell in a chair with a hole through his head.

“We had to be sure” Seth said.

“Bullshit. You just wanted to shoot him” Alexa said standing in front of Richie.

“That was a little much” Lalo agreed.

Seth just looked at him.

“He… he’s coming back. It’s fine. Come here” Seth said pulling Lalo over to his safe.

“Did you touch this?” Seth asked.

“No no I didn’t.”

“Well who else knows it’s here?”

“I thought it was only us.”

Richie sucked in a deep breath as he opened his eyes.

“Richie…” Alexa said.

Richie grabbed his head in pain as the bullet hole healed. Then he looked at Seth with rage in his eyes.

“You fucking dick!” Richie yelled getting up.

Richie punched him in the jaw sending Seth into the wall.

“Ow son of a…look if that thing had gotten to you you’d be dead already” Seth said.

Richie raised his hand to hit him again.

“All right just stop. Stop!” Seth said putting his hands in front of his face ducking down a little.

Alexa put her hand on Richie’s wrist. He looked down at her and she reached up with a cloth and wiped the blood off his head.

“I got a plan” Seth said finally sounding proud of himself.

“Just… go. Come on. I… got…” Seth mumbled closing the safe herding Richie toward the door.

Richie shrugged Seth’s hand off and let Alexa out of the room first.

“Ah shit. I almost forgot. Sorry old man” Seth said as they stopped in the doorway.

Then Seth shot Lalo who fell to the floor with his head intact only now with a bullet hole. The boys gathered all their Culebra staff downstairs and Seth checked Christobal taking his weapon. Richie went and grabbed some plastic tarp.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have a new operator in town and I think he’s trying to take over this outfit. Like a... Tapeworm in our gut. Well Hawkeye and Trapper John aren’t around. So I am here to perform a minor procedure. You see once our guy gets hold of you he leaves you in a state of uh… perpetual Britney. No lights in the attic nothing upstairs. Luckily I have developed a field test. Unfortunately there may be a bit of a mess involved” Seth said as he paced and finally pulled out his gun.

“Worked for those bad guys in Lethal Weapon II” Richie said as he laid out the tarp behind the staff.

Seth raised his gun at Kalinda.

“Boss?” Kalinda said.

“Kalinda you are my favorite assistant” Seth said.

“Please don’t hurt her Mr. Gecko” Jacqueline said.

“It will only hurt a second then you’re safe” Alexa promised.

“I swear I’m me I’m really me” Kalinda said scared still.

“How do I like my old fashioned?” Seth asked.

Richie turned away slightly covering Alexa then pulling his collar up to cover his face.

“Rye. Rye whiskey with two orange twists” Kalinda said.

Seth smiled then shot her in the head. Richie peeked over his collar at the floor and Alexa looked behind his back. Kalinda still had a head.

“Pass!” Seth said.

“Now if nobody else has anything to hide this should go pretty quickly” Seth turned away to the other Culebras.

Suddenly there was a shot and blood splattered Seth’s back and Richie’s glasses. Luckily Alexa had been behind Richie checking on Kalinda so she didn’t get blood on her. Christobal had just blown off Jacqueline’s head.

“What the fuck?” Seth said stunned.

“Sorry jefe she was making a move” Christobal said.

Richie pulled out a cloth and wiped his glasses. Alexa tried not to laugh at his expression of annoyance.

“Well it looks like we got our Tapeworm” Seth said.

“I saw her in the ware house searching” Christobal said.

“We should check. Everyone else…hit the showers” Richie said looking at the rest of the Culebras who also got sprayed with blood.

Seth, Richie and Alexa went to the warehouse with Christobal. Richie sent Lalo to the safe in their office.

“You were right. Florinda’s one of them. She just blew open your safe” Lalo said over the radio.

“Bring her over with some pipes and chains. We’re gonna figure out what these two are up to” Richie said.

They all turned to watch Christobal.

“That’s you in there you sneaky weasel? Guess you don’t know a long con when you see one” Seth said.

Alexa’s fingers itched for her gun but they needed answers first.

“You played a game to expose me” Christobal said though it wasn’t really him anymore.

“Ding-ding-ding level up.”

“You’re too late we have what we came for.”

“So these are the legendary brothers who think they can defeat the Underworld?”

“We’re the ones holding the guns pal” Seth said as all three pulled out their guns pointing them at Christobal’s head.

“Like all thieves what you think is valuable is merely worthless.”

“Then why steal from us? And try to kill Venganza? You didn’t need to do all that to get to my stash” Richie asked.

“Answer the question” Seth ordered.

“Go back to your needles Mr. Gecko. You may not be a snake but you have your own venom.”

“What did you say to me?” Seth asked shocked.

Christobal pulled back his jacket showing a small bomb with a switch in his hand.

“Whoa whoa whoa hey hey hey. Don’t do it Chris” Richie said.

“Lower your weapons or we all die together.”

“Okay okay okay. All right” Seth said as they lowered their guns.

“Kinda reminds me of that time we were in um… Tallahassee remember that?” Seth asked Richie.

“Yup” they both raised their guns quickly and shot Christobal in the head.

“That was quiet excellent” Richie said as they walked toward the body.

“Yeah for you. I didn’t get to shoot him” Alexa complained.

“Oh fucking A” Seth said as the body twitched.

“No no no no no no!” Seth yelled as the body still managed to push the trigger for the bomb.

Richie managed to grab Seth and Alexa and shove them behind a crate just before the bomb went off.

“God. Great the GTO’s gone” Seth said when they walked outside.

“So’s his bike” Richie said pointing to where Lalo parked.

“She must have taken the car. Our car. Tell me you got the…”

“We go it” Richie said his hand on his lower back.

“Yeah?”

“We go it.”

“Hey you okay?” Alexa asked Richie softly as they went to get the GPS and another car.

Her car.

“I’ll heal” Richie smiled at her.

“Let’s go” Seth said heading for the driver side.

“Oh no. What do you think you’re doing?” Alexa asked.

“Driving come on.”

“No this is MY car. You can sit in the back” Alexa grinned shouldering past Seth and slid behind the wheel.

Seth sighed before finally getting into the back.

“You boys should put on your seat belts” Alexa smiled putting the Camaro in gear and rocketing out on to the road.

“Whoa” Seth said softly as he fumbled for his seat belt.

Alexa shifted gears as they hit the highway going faster.

“Keep going we’re getting close” Richie said.

“Watch the car watch the car!” Seth called from the back seat.

Alexa swerved into the next lane shifted into a higher gear and sped past the car then back into the other lane.

“I think I’m gonna throw up” Seth said quietly.

“Stick your head out the window” Alexa ordered.

“This whole hit on Venganza it still doesn’t wash. I mean why call a sit-down just to kill one Lord? Right?” Richie said when Seth didn’t answer.

“Jesus Christ he knew” Seth finally said.

“He knew what?” Alexa asked.

“Eyes on the road!” Seth ordered.

Alexa laughed.

“Knew what?” Richie asked.

“That I used to shoot up okay? How did he know that?” Seth answered.

“He is not a ‘he’. He’s a force. From hell. We’re you not listening?”

“Yes I was listening but I also heard her say that Skeletor’s summoned all right? He’s a lackey. You ask me somebody sent him to us.”

Once they were close Richie told her to turn off the lights. She was able to see really well now in the dark as she drove down the road. Richie pointed to a spot to park and they all got out with guns drawn.

They followed Richie and the GPS through some dead weeds and trees. They hid behind a van looking at the demon over by the fire surrounded by skulls and Florinda.

“What the fuck” Seth said softly as Lalo snuck up on them.

“He’s over there. With her” Lalo said softly.

They saw Florinda hand over a necklace.

“That’s what he stole? An amulet?” Seth said.

The demon picked up a skull and crushed it. Florinda fell to the ground dead.

“Guess her doesn’t need her anymore” Lalo said.

“I’m gonna miss her” Alexa said softly as she had become good friends with Flo.

“Look at all those skulls. Where did he get those?” Richie asked.

“Gotta be our guys” Seth said.

“No. There’s way too many. Shit” Richie said figuring something out.

“What?” Seth and Alexa asked.

“That’s why he tried to whack Venganza. He knew it would force a meeting of the Lords. Those skulls are her bodyguards. He sent them back with her” Richie explained.

“He’s going after all of ‘em” Seth said understanding.

“Shit. He’s back at it. I gotta warn the peace keeper” Richie said pulling out his phone as the demon picked up another skull.

“You got him on speed dial?” Seth said.

“Yeah.”

Lalo shot the phone from Richie’s hand.

Alexa kicked his wrist forcing him to drop his gun and Seth tackled him. Seth hesitated for a second before shooting Lalo in the head killing him. He clearly felt bad doing it they were friends. Alexa tossed Richie her phone.

“He played us. The whole hit on Venganza they did it just to get to the guards!” Richie said into the phone to Gonzalez.

Richie handed Alexa her phone and picked up his shotgun. The boys came at Calavera from the sides while Alexa went at him straight on. Richie shot three skulls on sticks destroying them.

“What are you doing?” Seth asked.

“Flipping the burgers” Richie said.

When Richie turned around Calavera grabbed him by the face trying to take his skull.

“Hey! Let him go asshole!” Seth yelled shooting Calvera.

Seeing how bullets didn’t work Alexa pulled out a knife and jumped on Calaver’s back stabbing his neck.

“Alexa get down!” Seth yelled having picked up a burning log.

Alexa dropped and rolled to the side out of the way. Seth put the burning log against Calaver’s head making him let Richie go. Richie grabbed another burning log and put in against Calaver’s head as well.

He fell to the ground screaming as his head burned. Richie grabbed his shotgun and shot him in the head. It exploded like all his puppets heads had done.

With nothing left to do they headed home only for Venganza to be there. She told them everything that had happened.

“They’re all dead. Now I’m the only Lord left.”

“I expect a bonus” Seth told her.

“This prison gang from the Labyrinth, they got a leader” Richie said.

“His name is Brasa, sun god. A natural enemy of Culebras” Venganza explained.

That name seemed somehow familiar to Alexa.

“Well it was a good plan. He hit us hard and he hit us fast. I’m sure there’s going to be more to come” Richie said.

“You sound as if you’re ready to fight. As long as there’s a bonus.”

“You know my brother likes to remind me that he’s gonna live forever. You ask me that sounds a little overrated. I’m gonna go out on my own terms. I want a free ticket to El Rey” Seth said.

“He wants to die on a beach” Richie said.

“I could make that happen. But I would not count on paradise Mr. Gecko.”

“Why’s that?” Seth asked her.

“We are at war. Culebras have never lived without their Lords. The clans will fall, there will be chaos. And trust me we’re not ready for that and neither are you” Venganza turned and left them.

“I can’t believe you’re actually in” Richie said.

“Well if there’s a heaven there’s a hell right? Maybe it’s coming for us” Seth said.

“What do you mean ‘coming for us’?” Richie asked.

“For all the things we’ve done. Maybe it’s coming to collect.”

Alexa slammed her blade down on the table between the two brothers.

“Then we’ll take them all with us” she said before walking away.

Richie followed her to their room and helped her get undressed for a hot shower. She in turn undressed him.

“You’re quiet” Richie said looking down at her in the warm water.

“Thinking, planning” she said looking up at him.

“Scared?”

“Of what’s coming? No. Of losing you? Yes. I’ve lost everyone Richie. I can’t lose you too. I love you” Alexa said before kissed him softly.

“I love you too” he said kissing her back.

Slowly they made their way to bed as the sun was just coming up.

Alexa jerked awake later, when the sun was still bright in the sky, covered in sweat.

“What is it?” Richie askes sitting up.

“Nothing. Just a nightmare” Alexa said.

Richie drew her close as he lay back down. He soon was back asleep but Alexa lay awake remember her dream.

In it she saw a man and a woman she had never seen before holding a baby. Yet somehow the couple seemed, otherworldly yet they weren’t Culebras.

Also Alexa knew somehow without a doubt that the baby they held was her.


	9. La Reina

**Richie POV-** “Babe they’re at it again” Alexa said leaning into his office.

Richie sighed and made his way to the warehouse where his Culebras were watching two others fight. Richie shoved the two apart in annoyance.

“All right! Enough already! Maybe I haven’t been clear. There’s a gang of demons out there they came straight out of hell. They killed the Lords and now it is their aim to turn each and every one of us into top quality shoes, boots, and purses. Do you want to die? Or do you wanna live? If you prefer the latter you need to check your shit at the door and start acting like a real crew” Richie said.

“Now why in the fuck should we listen to you and your meat-sack brother or your hot little puta?” one of the Culebra fighters said.

“Don’t. Listen to yourselves. Snapping at each other like the goddamn bottom feeders that you are” Seth said leaning on a desk that Alexa was casually sitting on.

“He doesn’t mean anything by that” Richie said holding out his arms as all the Culebras took a step toward Seth.

“Shut up Richard” Seth said.

“You ever see what happens when you cut the head off a snake? It wiggles around like a fish outta water until somebody comes along and eats it. Which is exactly what’s gonna happen to you two without a boss” Seth said walking towards the fighters.

“Boss? You gonna cut us in your business?” the other fighter asked.

“There is no business. I may not be one of you but I stuck around for this shit show because we are dully fucked here. We might as well have contracts on our heads because these scumbags are not gonna stop until we are all good and dead. So are you in or are you out?” Seth asked.

“Didn’t you used to run with Santanico Pandemonium?” the Culebra asked.

“Jesus Christ. You see? You see…” Seth turned to Richie.

Richie looked back at Alexa to see her reaction. She knew all about his past including Santanico. Alexa kept her face void of any emotion.

“Now that is a Culebra we can all get behind” the first fighter said.

“Well she’s gone. So…” Richie said to Alexa then turned to the Culebras.

“So, we’re gone too” the second fighter said.

“For once I agree. Hey let’s roll boys” the first fight said as they headed for the door.

Then there was a whistle of a blade flying through the air and the first fighter was staked and turned to ash in seconds. Everyone looked back at Seth and Richie but there were both stunned.

“I’m no one’s bitch” Alexa said as she calmly hopped off the table and headed back inside.

“Great. That’s just great” Seth said as the other Culebras left.

Then he turned and looked at Richie.

“What?” Richie finally asked.

“A thousand times I told you we need to go get her” Seth said.

“And I told you to drop it. I do not want my ex Culebra girlfriend anywhere near my new mostly human girlfriend” Richie argued.

“Then ask her. If you think she’d have a problem, ask Alexa. Because unless you got any better ideas…?” Seth said.

“We don’t even know where she is” Richie said sitting down.

“Yeah right. I know after the Lords were killed you made some calls to find her.”

“She’s in…” Richie sighed.

“Piedras Negras right? We leave now we can be there by midnight.”

“It’s a waste of time. She’ll never sign up.”

“Well there’s only one way we’re gonna find out. The wheels are coming off the goddamn world here. We’re just a couple of punks from KC. If we’re gonna survive this we need all the help we can get.”

“He’s right Richie and you know it” Alexa said from the doorway.

“How long…” Richie asked.

“Long enough to know you’d let the world go to hell, literally, to protect me from your crazy ex. But Seth’s right we need all the help we can find.”

“You’re not gonna regret this” Seth said as they headed for their car.

“I already do” Richie replied.

“Look these monsters came out of her temple right? She’s gotta know a thing or two about how to kill ‘em” Seth said.

“Santanico’s the biggest monster of them all brother.”

“Yeah exactamundo. Nobody fucks with the Queen.”

They got into the car and drove off in silence. Richie was worried what Alexa was thinking. He really wished they didn’t need Santanico.

Finally they pulled up to a huge warehouse with flashing lights and cheering they could hear from the lot. As Alexa got out of the car she looked up at him and smiled. Richie felt himself relax a little bit inside.

“Well this defiantly sounds like the place” Richie said looking at the warehouse.

As they went through security they were searched for weapons. They took only 3 of Alexa’s knives though Richie knew she carried at least 5. Then they were let inside. They slipped through the crowd who were gathered around a cage ring for fighting.

“Defiantly the right place” Richie said looking up.

Above the crowd on a raise platform stood Santanico. Behind her was clearly her throne.

“You seeing all this?” Richie asked as the fight started.

“Yeah” Seth said not looking away from the fight.

“A room a full of unsuspecting feed bags. Substitute fights for lap dances and it’s the Titty Twister all over again.”

“How many of them do you think are in here?” Seth asked.

“I got no idea. What do you think we can all smell each other or something?”

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** As the boys talked Alexa kept her eyes on Santanico. She was beautiful and clearly powerful and Alexa tried not to feel bad about herself in comparison. As if sensing her distress Richie reached back and took her hand even as he kept talking to Seth.

The crowd gasped and Alexa turned to the ring. One of the fighters had stabbed the other.

“There goes the dinner bell” Seth said as the crowd was silent.

He broke a chair grabbing a leg to use as a stake. Alexa pulled out her small knife the guards hadn’t found between her breasts. Richie smiled at her. With a hiss Santanico leapt off her platform and into the ring.

“Out there the world is full of savages and tyrants. Out there we’ve all been victims and slaves. But in here we live with dignity and freedom! And we do that by sticking to three rules. Rule number one every man fights for himself. Rule number two you fight on the floor you fight in the ring. And rule number three…” Santanico said pacing as she counted on her hand.

“No weapons” she said taking the weapon from the fighter.

“You break the rules we break you!”

A woman and two men entered the ring and took the fighter out. Santanico followed after them and the boys made their way through the crowd after her. Richie still had a hold of Alexa’s hand.

Santanico went into a hallway and they watched as the door closed behind her in a secure electrical room. However before the door closed behind her but they saw the fighter in a chair with Santanico in front of him.

“Oh shit” Seth said as they hid behind the wall.

“She’s gonna tear that guy apart. Come on” Seth said leading them forward.

“Open the door” Seth ordered the guard.

The guard didn’t even blink.

“Allow me” Richie said clapping his hand on Seth’s shoulder as he was about to use his stake.

Richie let go of her hand and smiled stepping forward. He held out his left hand. An eyeball appeared in the palm. He pressed his palm to the guards’ forehead.

“Open the goddamn door” Richie ordered.

When the guard did as instructed they went inside.

“I’m sorry we interrupting your dinner?” Seth said.

“It’s alright” Santanico said holding her hand out to her guard.

“You know these knuckleheads?” a woman asked.

“Sorry knuckleheads? No no no. No we’re old friends aren’t we? And this guy here’s her old…” Seth explained.

“Partner. Business partner” Richie said.

The woman got closer to Richie. Alexa was tempted to grab the woman’s gun and hit her in the face with it. She could do it too, only take 1-3 seconds, but she held back.

“They are old friends. And he was my business partner. But we don’t do business in the old ways any more do we?” Santanico said.

“No we do not” the woman said.

“Oh you’re not into the old ways anymore? Um question. What exactly were you going to do with him then? Just the lap dance part?” Seth asked.

“Still funny Seth. No. You see he has a choice. You made your vendetta my problem. So either you pay for that man’s injury with a dozen free fights or you’re banished for good” Santanico said to the man.

“Let me stay Kisa please. Please” the man begged getting out of the chair to kneel at her feet.

“Take him. See people, here they have a choice. No one’s kept against their will” she said as the man was taken away.

“Yeah clearly.”

“And I don’t turn people anymore unless they ask for it” Santanico said running her hand over the woman’s arm.

“Hold on. She’s not even a…” Richie spoke up.

“No I’m not a Culebra. But trust me I know all about you.”

“So you were told her side of the story so you know everything?” Alexa said finally speaking up.

“I’m sorry who the fuck are you?” Santanico asked.

“His girlfriend not business partner.”

“Unimpressed” Santanico said looking her up and down.

“I could say the same” Alexa smiled.

“Okay Santanico look…” Seth said butting in.

“My name is Kisa. And whatever you have to offer I’m sure I’m not interested.”

“The Lords are dead” Seth said.

“I know I’m all broken up about it can’t you tell? Leave” Kisa said turning away.

“They were killed by a Xibalban. The first of many” Richie said.

“I can’t help you” Kisa replied clearly shaken for a brief moment.

She turned and walked out the side door. Everyone followed her but the boys weren’t done yet.

“These things came out of your temple” Richie said.

“It’s never been my temple Richard. I was just a prisoner. And now you want me to help you save whatever was left behind?” Kisa said.

“Not what, who okay? Your people look up to you. They are not gonna follow us. They are gonna follow their Queen” Seth told her.

“I’m not their Queen Seth. For the first time in a thousand years I have something that’s mine. There’s no way I’m gonna give that up for you.”

“Then someone’s gonna take it away from you. Trust me we’ve been there.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Kisa nodded to her guards who grabbed Alexa, Richie, and Seth dragging them away.

“Like it or not your people still call you their Queen and Diosa. Deny it all you want, won’t change their minds” Alexa shot back over her shoulder.

Once they were back by the ring Seth elbowed his guard in the face.

“What the hell are you doing?” Richie asked.

“Buying us another shot” Seth said punching the guard holding Richie in the face when Richie ducked.

Alexa elbowed her guard in the gut then rammed her knee into his face when he doubled over and knocked him out.

“Round 2 goes to us. Final round winner take all. We need to convince her” Alexa said.

“I got an idea” Seth grinned heading for the ring.

Seth grabbed the announcer.

“I wanna fight.”

Grinning the announcer took Seth into the ring. After a minute Kisa showed up.

“He picked a fight” the announcer told her.

“You realize what that means?” Kisa asked Seth.

“Fight fight fight” the crowd cheered.

“All right, all right” Seth held up his hands to quiet them.

“What do you say we make this interesting huh? I’ll take on your best guy right here right now. I win you come with us. I lose we leave you alone for the rest of your days.”

“It’s a deal” Kisa chuckled.

Seth handed over his suit jacket and stood in the ring. A big bald shirtless guy got into the ring with him. Kisa went up to her platform and sat down. Richie and Alexa stood a little to her left on the stairs.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie grinned as Seth fought. He looked at Kisa to see her reaction and saw her looking right below her instead of at the fight. Richie looked down and saw the woman from before looking up at Kisa with her hand on her neck.

“So that’s how you feed now? And how you gave up the ‘old ways’” Richie said.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand” Kisa replied.

“Actually I do. You love her” Richie said looking at Alexa as she cheered on Seth.

“She’s the reason you won’t help us track down these demons right? I only ask cause there’s some real end of the world shit coming and despite your fuck if I care attitude I know you care about your people. Imagine if they knew the truth. That you don’t even wanna fight for them” Richie said.

The crowd cheered when Seth knocked the fighter down.

Then he got a strange look on his face and seemed frozen to the spot oblivious of everything except whatever he was looking at.


	10. La Reina part 2

**Richie POV-** The fighter got up hit Seth and kicked him into the wall. Seth fought back finally but was quickly knocked down. Something was seriously playing with his head. When he got up he was clearly in the game again and ready to end it.

“Finish him Seth!” Alexa yelled.

Sure enough Seth knocked the fighter down and he didn’t get up. Richie grinned as Kisa was stunned and angry.

“Pack your bags princess” Seth said opening the cage door.

He grabbed his jacket from the announcer and put it on as he walked out of the ring. Just as he did a demon jumped into the ring, grabbed the guy Seth just beat and ripped his head off. He then tossed the head into the crowd of now screaming people.

The demon pointed at Kisa. “Santanico!”

One of her guards went into the ring with a stake. The demon grabbed him and dropped him to the ground. Then while looking at Kisa the demon staked the guard.

Richie grabbed Kisa by the arm and followed Alexa down the stairs. They met Seth just outside the ring.

“Manola no!” Kisa said grabbing the girl and taking Manola with her.

The guards shot at the monster but it didn’t work. Richie grabbed his obsidian knife.

“What are you nuts? Go” Seth said shoving Richie in the direction Kisa went.

Alexa was in front of him and Richie followed after her. They went into the room where they first talked with Kisa. Seth just barely managed to shut and lock the door in time. Richie stood in front of the others as the demon beat on the door.

“Where the hell did it go?” Richie asked when the roars and pounding stopped.

“You brought that monster here Richard” Kisa accused.

“Yeah except it called you out” Richie replied.

“Well what’s that matter now? Just tell me how to kill it” Manola asked.

“We can’t. They’re Olmecas. Legendary Xibalban warriors they’re revered like gods. They destroy everything in their path” Kisa explained.

“So why’s it after you?” Richie asked.

“I think I know. Kate. I saw Kate out there” Seth said.

“What?” Alexa asked, Richie had told her Kate was dead.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Richie asked shocked.

“Who’s Kate?” Manola asked.

“You must’ve taken one hell of a shot to the head brother.”

“No I know what I saw” Seth said adamantly.

“I saw her die remember?”

“We never found her body at the bloodwell.”

“La Santa Sangre. It did something to her” Kisa said.

“That skull fucker right? That last guy? He said shit that sounded exactly like her” Seth said.

“Okay so not only do you think that she’s alive you think that she’s siccing these Xibalbans on us?” Richie asked.

“Well she’s got good reason to” Seth said.

“Are you sure it’s really even Kate?” Alexa asked.

“Who the fuck is Kate? And how is she gonna help us get rid of that ugly ass beast out there?” Manola asked.

“She’s not. But we’re gonna kill it” Kisa said.

“You just said that we can’t” Richie argued.

“How?” Alexa asked.

“Seth and…” Kisa said looking at Alexa.

“Alexa.”

“Seth, Alexa and I are gonna figure out a way to destroy it.”

“No not her” Richie argued.

Alexa grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the corner.

“No way” Richie said.

“Do you really want Seth alone to fight side by side with her? You know I can watch his back. I watch yours all the time only he’s human.”

“And if that thing kills you…?”

“Shh I won’t let it that close. I’m fast Richie you know I am. Let me help.”

Richie sighed and Alexa smiled.

“What about us?” Manola asked.

“Richard’s gonna take you somewhere safe’ Kisa said.

“What am I your manny now?” Richie asked angry.

“I won’t leave you” Manola said looking at Kisa.

“And when it’s dead you three will leave and never come back” Kisa said to Richie.

They all went out the side door into another part of the warehouse.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Richie grabbed Alexa around the waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her deeply.

“Do not die” Richie ordered finally when they came up for air.

“Back at ya” Alexa said.

Then the group separated with Richie and Manola heading for an exit and Seth, Alexa and Kisa heading deeper into the warehouse.

“Look I know you’re not exactly thrilled to see us but we’re just trying to save your people here okay?” Seth said a few minutes later.

“Seth I already…” Kisa said.

“Yeah yeah yeah. You’re not the Queen you don’t give a shit about anybody except you and your little girlfriend. I mean what is it with that chick anyway?” Seth asked.

“She saved my life” Kisa replied.

A roar echoed around them the beast was close.

“Let’s split up and surround it” Kisa said walking away.

Alexa followed after Seth.

“What are yo…?” Seth asked.

“I’m not leaving you alone in here” Alexa said.

“Fuck you’re my babysitter aren’t you?”

“If that’s what you want to call it fine. I call it watching my friends back.”

They came across a wounded Culebra sitting on the ground. He looked like he’d had a bite taken out of his gut. Alexa grabbed her knife and leaned down next to the Culebra.

Seth grabbed the spiked club on the ground. Just as Alexa shoved her knife into the Culebra’s heart the beast roared and attacked Seth. The Culebra turned to ash.

Seth hit the beast in the head with the club breaking a piece of his mask off. Alexa slipped around the beast as he clearly was in pain.

“Get up Trinity get up” Seth said.

“Do it, don’t say it” Alexa said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him up.

“Move it!” Alexa yelled as they ran away from the beast.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie hated leaving Alexa behind but he couldn’t let anything happen to his brother either. She was fast and strong. Possibly faster and stronger than he was.

“It doesn’t feel right leaving her” Manola said.

“I know the feeling but she’s just trying to protect you” Richie said.

“You let your girlfriend stay I KNOW she’s human. Just because I’m not a Culebra doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to take care of myself.”

“Yeah I’m sure things were tough in the barrio, and Alexa’s not…exactly human.”

“I’m from Idaho. And I’m a fighter I went 19-0 in that pit.”

Richie grabbed Manola’s arm and looked left then right. Manola jerked free and kept walking.

“So how’d you find her?”

“She found me Kisa saved me from a posse of seven Culebras who came to collect a dept. Took a lot out of her. Afterward she needed to feed to heal… so I gave myself to her.”

“So she trusts you. That’s why you have to convince her to fight with us.”

“She’s fighting now isn’t she?”

“Except this is just the beginning. This is war and we have no idea what’s coming next.”

Richie turned a corner and out walked Kate.

“I can tell you what comes next’ Kate said.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe it’s you” Richie said looking at Kate clearly taken aback.

“So this is Kate?” Manola asked obviously unimpressed.

“Yeah but how? I watched you die.”

Then Kate spoke only it wasn’t in English, Spanish or Culebra language.

“What the hell did you just say?” Richie asked.

Again Kate spoke in that weird language and she took a few steps closer.

“Okay Manola I think you need to get outta here” Richie said stepping in front of her.

“What? Cause of this little Wonderbread bitch?” Manola asked.

“Nope. Cause I don’t think this is Kate anymore” Richie said extending the blade on his knife.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Alexa and Seth managed to get away from the beast and find Kisa again.

“Hey I think I figured out a way how to kill him all right? I hit his mask earlier I smashed a piece off I think it hurt him. So I say we go for the noggin right? We pound on him until…” Seth said handing Kisa his club since he and Alexa now held pieces of 2X4’s.

“Pound on him?” Kisa said.

“Can I finish?” Seth said.

Alexa kept watch as they could still hear the beast close by.

“That’s your plan?” Kisa asked.

“Quiet” Alexa said.

They all looked out from where they were hiding behind pipes and saw the Olmeca walk past.

“Alexa distracts him, lights him up and we come up from the side and behind. Then we meet in the middle. Squash him like a piñata at a quince… quince…” Seth said.

“Quinceanera” Alexa and Kisa helped him finish.

Seth and Kisa went to get into position and Alexa stalked after the beast silently.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “Kate? So it’s you but… it’s not you right? There’s someone inside you” Richie said.

“I told you to get out of the way” Kate said.

“Hey listen this girl she’s got nothing to do with any of this.”

“This girl can speak for herself” Manola said.

“Manola I told you to get out of here.”

“No. Let her stay. If Santanico thinks she can kill my warrior I’ll just turn hers into a puddle of flesh” Kate said coming closer.

Richie used his Culebra gift placing his palm on Kate’s head.

“Get away from her.”

Kate grinned and Richie found he couldn’t pull his hand back. He could feel something working its way into his body and mind causing him pain. Kate’s eyes were now completely red.

Slow Richie began to fall to the floor in pain and he ended up on his back paralyzed. Manola ran off and Kate went after her.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Alexa went past another hallway as she tried to find the Olmeca and she saw a body on the ground. Moving closer she saw it was Richie’s.

“Richie! Oh god what happened?” Alexa ran towards Richie’s body forgetting about the beast.

Richie’s hands were shaking his eyes were all red no white.

“Seth was right” Richie said shaking.

It was like his while body was paralyzed. Alexa took his hands in hers his were freezing cold.

“What?”

“She’s back.”

“Kate? She did this?”

“It wasn’t Kate.”

Richie began shaking again.

“Richie? Hey it’s okay it’s okay.”

Alexa slid Richie’s shoulders onto her lap as she cradled his head. Slowly she withdrew her knife and made a small cut in her wrist.

She let the blood fall into Richie’s mouth and after a moment he swallowed. His whole body shuddered as he did. She gave him two mouthfuls before the wound healed. She helped Richie stand up his eyes no longer red.

“Hold shit. That was like fucking ambrosia. Bloods never tasted like that before” Richie said.

“Only you would complement me on the taste of my blood” Alexa laughed.

They made their way towards the ring and sounds of fighting. Seth found them and helped support Richie after they told him about Kate.

As they turned the final corner they saw a fully shifted Kisa fighting the Olmeca.

“Like I said biggest monster of ‘em all” Richie said.

Kisa drove a pipe through the Olmeca’s no longer masked head. Then she shrieked in what was clearly pain and anger.

Kisa put Manola’s body in the trunk of her car. Alexa told the boys to give Kisa a moment alone before asking her to join them again.

“I’m sorry” Richie said after a few minutes.

“I tried to stop Kate but I couldn’t…”

“Kate? Kate is gone and whoever’s inside of her thinks she’s some sort of Queen” Kisa said.

“If she’s running these things she’ll send more” Richie said.

“So how about it? What do you say we go send these things back to hell?” Seth asked.

“There’s nothing left for me here” Kisa replied.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Get your car” Kisa said.

They walked off out to the parking lot. However when they pulled up to the garage where they’d left Kisa she was gone.


	11. Protect and Serve

**Richie POV-** After calling Ximena to inform her of what recently happened she ordered them to the Lords former temple to meet her there in two nights. They told her about the Olmeca about Kisa and about Kate.

“Why does this Kate person even matter?” Ximena asked.

“She’s not Kate anymore. She’s possessed she thinks she’s some type of queen “ Richie explained.

Ximena stopped pacing and a look came over her face.

“Does that ring a bell?” Seth asked.

“There were stories. Legends. A Queen of Xibalba who came to this realm” Ximena said.

“And when were you going to tell us that” Seth demanded.

“It’s just a legend.”

“Okay you know what, where is your boss? Clearly you don’t have the information we need maybe she does.”

“Lord Venganza is in hiding. She’s a target.”

“Subtly ironic. We got hell’s prisoners coming at us day and night but your boss is the target okay.”

“I thought you were going to recruit Santanico Pandemonium?”

“She bailed on us” Richie said.

“No. the Olmeca killed someone she loved deeply. She took off to deal with that loss” Alexa said.

“So what now you’re besties with the snake Queen?” Seth asked.

“No I’m just saying I can relate and understand. Imagine if it were me who died” Alexa said looking at Richie.

If anything had happened to Alexa Richie would crumble then destroy those responsible.

“Fine she didn’t bail. But she’s not currently with us” Richie reworded.

“Then get the peace keeper. You should be working together” Ximena said.

“Oh my god” Seth said annoyed.

“He’s about as close to a fighting force as you’re gonna get.”

“Yeah” Seth rolled his eyes.

“That’s not entirely accurate” Richie said stepping forward.

“Oh god here we go” Seth said.

Richie unrolled a scroll on the table.

“I found a passage in the Ancient word” Richie said.

“So this is what you’ve been doing instead of sleeping” Alexa said looking at the scroll.

Richie hadn’t told anyone about the scroll other than Seth who asked last night. Richie also hadn’t told anyone, this time including Seth, that when he had been reading the scroll the sun had risen and hit him in the back.

However, without noticing at first, the sun was even on him he didn’t start to even smoke for a full ten minutes. If he concentrated he could hold off the effects of the sun for a few minutes but he wasn’t trying that today. So he tested it again by putting his hand in the sunlight.

Sure enough after a good ten minutes he finally started to feel pain. He didn’t tell anyone about it just in case it stopped working.

“It says the Lords once utilized the skills of a demon hunter by the name of Ilhicamina. ‘The one who shoots arrows at the sky’” Richie said focusing on the scroll.

“That sounds like a lousy shot” Seth commented.

Richie held up his hand to shut Seth up.

“This guy tracked, captured, and tossed most of the Xibalbans in the Labyrinth by using their own weapons against them. You want a fighting force? This is a one man fighting force” Richie said.

“Ilhicamina is dead” Ximena said looking angry.

“I told you. What did I say?” Seth said.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Richie looked confused and he studied the scroll again. The boys hadn’t caught the fire in Ximena’s eyes of the wrathful tone in her voice when Richie mentioned the Ilhicamina. But Alexa saw it.

“No it… it says that he retired. That the Lords gave him ‘untouched land in a fertile river basin.’ I mean it doesn’t say where but I think I found the coordinates hidden in the text” Richie said.

“So he got his 40 acres and a mule went on his merry way. Sounds smart. Pay up” Seth said.

“It doesn’t say that he died” Richie said.

“If he were alive don’t you think we would have sent for him? He’s gone” Ximena said turning away to leave.

Alexa had been briefly studying Spanish for the past few months however sadly languages were not her forte but still she racked her brain for the right words.

“Te fuego no. Te infer… no no” she said softly to herself before finally getting it.

“Te guemo no?” he burned you no? Alexa finally called after Ximena who was headed up the stairs.

“Si between girls, si” then Ximena left.

“What the hell was that?” Seth asked.

“You’ll figure it out. But basically Ilhicamina’s not dead” Alexa said, he’d just hurt Ximena some time ago.

“We have to go look for him” Richie said.

“We don’t have time to go chasing after your footnotes Richard. We gotta find the next thing before it attacks” Seth said.

“Not if it finds us” Richie replied.

Seth held out his hand and with what Alexa would call a pout though never out loud Richie handed Seth twenty bucks.

“Two against one Seth. We’re driving to the coordinates” Alexa said heading for the stairs.

“Fine. But I’M driving” Seth said.

“Pussy” Alexa chuckled.

“This should be Ilhicamina’s spot. Right where the Pace and Lago Vista Rivers meet” Richie said looking at the scroll two hours later.

“Well it looks like the rivers stopped meeting here a while ago. Guess your magic Mexican story needs an update” Seth said.

“Maybe they got it” Richie said nodding to the gas station.

“Gas and Toke? I doubt it.”

“Might as well resupply” Richie said heading toward the store.

“Yuck” Alexa said.

“Not your thing?”

“My life has changed beyond drastically. I like fighting I love my knives I like my guns. I love you. I still hate smoking” Alexa said.

“I love you too” Richie said.

“Gag” Seth said.

“Jealous” Alexa replied smiling.

They walked into the store and looked around. It was very hippie dippie. Richie reached out to touch a picture of a woman when the owner came out.

“Hey man are you here to peruse my merch or feel up my art?” the owner asked.

“Maybe a little of both?” Richie said.

“Right on right on. Mr. uh Eduardo Sanchez eh? Yeah” the store owner laughed when Richie handed over his fake medical card.

“Well my name is Burt and I will be your…dispenser today. What tickles your fancy? We got Tequila Sunrise nope. Dandelion Paw” Burt offered.

“Actually I’m looking for a very particular strain. Do you have uh Ilhicamina?” Richie whispered but Alexa heard him perfectly.

“I might’ve caught that once back in the 70’s. In those days we didn’t think twice about going bareback you know?” Burt wiggled his eyebrows.

“Actually it’s been around for centuries” Richie said.

“Okay just buy an eighth and let’s get outta here Richard. Come on” Seth said leaning against the counter pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry I don’t stock your ganja but um… free sample in the back” Burt whispered pointing with his pinkie.

“We love free samples” Richie said following Burt.

“We do?” Seth asked.

“Don’t be dumb” Alexa said pulling Seth with her to the back.

Burt began to set up the bong.

“So where did you hear about this El Camino anyway?” Burt asked.

“Ilhicamina. Like I said goes way back. Too bad you don’t have the hook up” Richie said looking at Seth.

“Even if I did I bet you people wouldn’t appreciate it” Burt said with his back to them.

“The true greats are never really appreciated but you’re wrong. Now is when people need them the most” Richie said as both he and Seth drew their guns.

Alexa stood empty handed ready to use her fists in the tight space should Burt try anything.

“Look…” Burt said standing to face them but stopped upon seeing their guns he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Now that is some nice jewelry you got there Burt. Sure as shit don’t look like no chicken foot though. No more like a uh trophy a hunter might wear” Seth said.

“The hand of a Chaneque. Little toddler sized bastards with wrinkly old man faces. Freaky deaky. And hard as fuck to kill” Burt explained.

“Time for you to take your old job back” Richie said.

Seth explained all about the demons on the loose while Burt sat listening.

“These things are not gonna stop all right? So we need you to use your particular set of skills to help us round ‘em up and send ‘em back” Seth finished.

“Are you wrapping this up? Man that was a lot of exposition you know?” Burt said.

“Okay you know what? I’m done asking. You come with us or I put a hole in your face” Seth said as the boys pointed their guns at Burt.

“Fine fine fine. Okay but can I take another hit?” Burt asked.

“Yeah” Seth replied.

Burt grabbed his bong and shifted to Culebra form. He kicked the gun out of Richie’s hand and into the air then hit Seth’s gun into the air with his bong. He punched Seth in the face dodged Richie’s punch and kicked him in the face instead.

Next he kicked Seth in the face and punched Richie knocking them both unconscious. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Alexa, using the small table as leverage, pushed off it with one foot and caught Seth and Richie’s guns. As she landed she rolled and came up crouched low and balanced with one leg over Richie’s body and both guns pointed up at Burt.

Burt was stunned by how quickly she moved and was frozen to his spot.

“How bout you and I talk?” Alexa said.

“Temictilztli Ichochtli” Burt said.

“I beg your pardon?” Alexa said.

Slowly the boys woke up and Alexa gave them their guns back as Burt wasn’t going to kill them.

“You guys out of my shop and never come back. Comprende?” Burt said dragging the boys back into the front of the store.

“Yes we comprende we comprende. Hey wait a second. Look if you’re not gonna help us at least tell us how to fight these things” Seth asked

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “That would be like uh Jimmy Paige telling some schmuck with a ukulele how to play ‘Stairway to Heaven.’ It ain’t gonna happen” Burt said.

Richie summoned his Culebra gift and an eye appeared in his palm. However when he turned it on Burt, Burt poked the eyeball.

“Ow my fucking eye” Richie cried out rubbing his palm.

“Too slow shithead” Burt said.

“Fuck this, come on Richard. No wonder she told us he was dead” Seth said.

“Who said I was dead?”

Alexa stepped in front of the boys grinning.

“Ximena” she said.

“Yeah Venganza’s number 2. Also a piece of work” Seth added.

Burt smiled.

“Ximena” he said softly.

“Wait you know her?” Seth asked.

“He knows her” Richie said tapping Seth’s arm pointing at the picture of the half-naked woman.

It was Ximena.

“Guys you cannot win this war you can’t even start it unless you know who the real monsters are. However, with her you got a shot” Burt said looking at Alexa.


	12. Protect and Serve part 2

**Richie POV-** “Me? What do I have to do with this?” Alexa asked.

“Temictiliztli Ichpochtli” Burt said.

“Yeah you said that before. What is it?” Alexa said.

“A prophecy. The Murdered Daughter prophecy.”

Burt explained how Culebras were used as slaves for Xibalbans especially their Queen Amaru. He said how the Culebras came to their realm Amaru tried to get them back.

“What does this have to do with me?” Alexa asked again getting angry.

“Hang on. There was a force who aided the Culebras Shatara the moon goddess and her lover a shaman who was forced to heal those who served the Queen so they could continue to serve her even after near death beatings.”

“Shatara made sure no Culebra would burn up under her light, which is why Culebra’s are mostly nocturnal, and the shaman healed them enough to briefly walk under the rays of the sun god and Shatara’s brother, Brasa. It was foretold by the Queen’s own powerful seer that one day a power would rise up to help Culebras defeat her. So when Shatara and her shaman lover had a child, Amaru sent Brasa to kill them.”

“They died protecting their daughter whom Brasa killed last. But with their dying breaths her parents made sure her soul would be reborn one day in secret to stop Amaru. The prophecy of the murdered daughter is this: A daughter born of healing magic and a nightly goddess will fall in love with one born of day but turned of night and together they will help defeat the Queen” Burt finished.

“That’s not me” Alexa said quickly.

They all looked at her in silence.

“It’s not!” she said then quickly marched outside.

“Alexa wait…” Richie said.

“You Eduardo? You’re a Culebra right?” Burt asked before Richie could follow Alexa.

“Yeah.”

“She loves you?”

“…Yeah” Richie hesitated.

“Trust me it’s a yes” Seth said.

“She’s inhumanly fast. I’m betting real strong too? Good healer?” Burt asked.

The boys nodded.

“But she’s not a Culebra. And you’re one born human born of day but you were turned into a Culebra turned of night. And she loves you…” Burt trailed off.

Richie was starting to believe him about the prophecy and Alexa.

“I’ll help you fight cause I want to see the Queen fall” Burt said.

They went outside and saw Alexa looking off into the distance.

“Go on we’ll be a moment” Richie said.

“Alexa?” he asked walking over to her as Seth headed for the car and Burt added a few things to his saddle bags on his bike.

“It’s not me Richie it’s not” Alexa said there were tears on her cheeks.

“How do you know that?” Richie asked softly.

“Cause if it’s true then I really did get my parents killed. If I’m that prophecy girl then on May 20 when those Culebras killed my parents, it’s all because I was born. It truly is my fault.”

“It was not your fault someone wanted to kill you and they are the ones to blame” Richie said hugging her.

Then what she’d said completely sank in.

“Wait when did you get your powers? Same day the Culebras came right?” he asked.

“Yeah I told you that.”

“I didn’t know the day.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Alexa the day you got your powers the day the Culebras came to kill you… was the same day Seth and I beat the Labyrinth. What if all that’s happened since has been leading to this? What if those Culebras were trying to stop you from getting your powers before you could fulfil the prophecy?” Richie said.

“Maybe but I still say I’m not that girl sure I’m different but the weight of this world cannot be resting on my shoulders. I’ve only known about Culebras for barely a year.”

Not knowing what else to say they got into the car and drove back to the Lords temple with Burt behind them. Richie and Seth snuck in and hid behind two pillars while Alexa waited with Burt.

“When were you going to tell us?” Richie asked Ximena as he stepped out from behind the pillar with his gun pointed at her.

“Tell you what?” Ximena asked pointing her gun at Richie.

“That you’re full of shit” Seth said from the other corner as he came out with his gun drawn.

Ximena turned and pointed her gun now at Seth.

“And that you’re a liar” Seth said.

“I am not a liar” Ximena said.

“You told us he was dead” Seth said pointing to the entrance.

Burt walking in smiling.

“He’s dead to me” Ximena said.

“You burned her” Alexa said heading over to Richie.

“That’s what you and her were talking about?” Richie asked.

Alexa nodded.

“Oh baby. You gonna do me like that? Well it has been two centuries. I guess that wound is still fresh” Burt said walking down the stairs.

“Wait wait a second. You two are…?” Seth asked.

“Oh he didn’t tell you? You’ll find he forgets a lot of things. All the smoking fried his brain if you can even call it that” Ximena said.

“Oh yeah? He told us that Queen, you know, the one you told us was also probably a bunch of bullshit she’s probably the same crazy bitch who took Kate. What was her name again?” Richie said.

“Amaru” Burt said looking at Ximena.

“You and your boss are gonna come clean right now. We want a meeting with Venganza” Seth said.

“I don’t know where she is” Ximena said.

“I’m sorry what?” Seth asked.

“I’ve got two K and R companies trying to find her, my own boss.”

“Hey you really have no idea where she split to?” Burn asked.

“She’s running scared.”

Letting the matter drop for now Burt began to explain more about Amaru.

“These demons they were… they were like her pets. Queen Amaru when she ruled over Xibalba she used them as enforcers. Every monster had a job. A horrible nasty job. Tell ‘em tell ‘em about her blood. Tell ‘em why she’s out there strutting around in that little girl’s body” Burt said.

“When the Culebra Lords came to our realm Amaru followed them here. She was incensed that they would call themselves Lords. So they tricked her, lured her into a trap and killed her” Ximena said.

“Which is why she pulled a Corleone. Had all the Lords whacked as soon as she got here. All right” Seth said.

“That’s not all man” Burt said.

“They feasted on her flesh but they saved her blood because it was so powerful. Gave it to Lord Oculto for safe keeping” Ximena finished.

“He put it in the blood well and now she’s inside Kate” Richie said.

“What does she want?” Richie asked.

“What? No. Fuck that. How do we get her back? How do we get it out of her?” Seth asked.

“You don’t. Kate’s gone” Burt said.

“She could still be in there you don’t know she’s gone” Alexa said.

Then Richie’s phone vibrated.

“What does he want?” Richie said before answering.

“Ranger. What do you mean you found another one?” Richie asked as Gonzalez simply said he found one.

“Another demon from hell. Aqua Fria Ranch. Outside Houston. Just get here as fast as you can” Gonzalez said hanging up.

Richie relayed what Gonzalez just said and they hit the road with Burt. They were only maybe 20 minutes from the location. Once they got there Burt grabbed a weapon from his saddle bag and headed for the barn.

“Step aside” Burt said pushing open the barn door. The boys and Alexa followed him.

“I see you healed nicely after my little kiss” Burt said to the demon.

The demon roared in anger and Burt shifted to Culebra form hissing at it. Then he fired a spinning bolt from his cross bow. It hit the demon and spun its way into his chest killing it.

“Sometimes there’s only one way to skin a cat. Peace keeper. I’ve heard a lot about you. Good stuff. What the hell are you supposed to be?” Burt asked looking from Gonzalez to Tanner.

“Well I got a PhD in Cultural Studies but my friends call me Sex Machine” Tanner said.

“…Right” Burt finally said slowly.

“Gentlemen oh and m’lady” Tanner said to the boys and grinned at Alexa.

“Professor” the boys said.

Alexa looked Tanner over before she spoke.

“Creep.”

“Close enough” Richie said smiling at her.

“Maybe you should get to know me” Tanner said suggestively.

Alexa put her hand on Richie’s chest when he went to take a step forward.

“Come near me and you’ll be lucky if he kills you cause he if doesn’t I will and I’ll cut your balls off first” Alexa said keeping her hand on Richie’s chest.

“Lucky man” Tanner said clearing his throat and taking a step back.

“Burt…Burt?” Richie said as Burt got a far off look on his face.

“Hey Burt?” Richie said clapping him on the shoulder.

That seemed to startle Burt who turned around with his crossbow up.

“What? I already saved your ass once” Burt said.

“Take it easy man. You said he was the slave master. Where are the slaves?” Richie asked.

“Shit” Gonzalez said.

He took off running for a small shack with his shotgun up.

“They were all in here” Gonzalez said entering the empty shack.

“She’s already taken them” Burt said.

“What are you talking about?” Gonzalez asked.

“Amaru. If she made these slaves then she’s gonna try to open it” Burt said.

“Open what?” Tanner asked.

“The door. To Xibalba. Fuck. And you wanted to know what she’s gonna do? She’s gonna open that door and let it all just pour through. Holy fuck. It’s gonna be hell on earth bitches. Hell on earth” Burt said scared.

“Then we stop her before that happens” Alexa said after a long silence.

The boys and Gonzalez as well all nodded.


	13. Fanglorious

**Richie POV-** The next few nights everything was silent. No more demons but also no news on Kate. A man convicted of murder was brought to Jacknife’s by one of Richie’s Culebras.

If Richie found him to be guilty, he and his Culebras would all feed on him. Alexa knew he would sometimes do this to punish those too evil to simply go to jail. She was down in their room waiting for him to bring food for their date night. She’d already picked out a movie for them.

“So I just want to know, you good at anything?” Richie asked the man tied to a chair in his back room.

“Say what?” the man replied.

“You know like drawing? Woodwork? You play the piano? Violin? Bassoon? You know I played bassoon in junior high. Oboe first but that was too girly so I went to bassoon” Richie said spinning two billiard balls in his hand.

“This wasn’t part of the deal man. People who got me out, they said all I had to do was pay. I got the money all right? I got the money!” the man said.

“It’s a simple question” Richie said.

“I used to do magic tricks. For the guys in the yard. I should have been an escape artist. That’s how I got here right?”

“That’s how you got here” Richie said setting the billiard balls slowly on the pool table.

“Was your last trick making your wife disappear?” Richie asked lightly hit one ball with the other sending it into the pocket.

“I never touched her man. I’m innocent. Hey get away from me man. Are you crazy?” the man said as Richie walked over to his chair and put his hands on the arms leaning in close.

“Little bit” Richie replied.

Richie shifted to Culebra form and sank his fangs into the guy’s neck. He saw him do magic tricks but also saw him brutally murder his wife and enjoy it. Richie pulled back and put tape over the guy’s mouth.

“That was intense” Richie said before wiping the blood off his mouth.

The man was guilty, so Richie’s Culebras could now feed as well. Having seen his memories Richie texted Alexa that he’d be a little late. He didn’t want to go to the woman he loved with fresh memories of a man who enjoyed killing his wife.

So Richie went out to the bar and ordered a bottle of whiskey. Feeding off people like that man always left him feeling depressed and disgusted.

“Rough night? That’s an awful lot of encouragement you’ve got there” a woman sitting at the bar said.

“I’m fine. Just need a little personal space really” Richie said trying to put her off.

“Is that why you keep disappearing into that room back there?” the woman pressed.

“You like asking questions?” Richie said annoyed.

“Only when I’m curious” she said.

Richie turned and looked at her. He decided maybe he could turn her and get some better memories before joining Alexa.

“I own this bar. That back room is my office.”

“Here’s your check miss” the bartender said.

“Hold up” Richie said taking the check.

Using his new skill from the man he’d just bit Richie made the check disappear.

“Nifty trick huh?” Richie said.

“You learn that in Third grade?”

“Actually I uh just picked it up. It’s on the house.”

“So why do you need to finish an entire bottle by your lonesome?”

“In my line of work I come into contact with a lot of poor souls. Sometimes they take their toll. I don’t always know how to handle it.”

“Maybe the trick is to get to know your own soul first.”

“So what kind of doctor are you?”

“How’d you…?”

“Your ID’s right here. Dr. Dakota Block” Richie said pulling her ID out of her bag.

“My doctorate was in Psychology. I’m actually a very good listener” she said handing him her card.

“I’ll try to remember that Dr. Block.”

“Whatever’s ailing you I can assure you it’s not the end of the world.”

“Not yet” Richie said.

Then Richie got a text saying Gonzalez was on his way over with Scott.

“Well back to work. Have a nice night Dr. Block” Richie said leaving her at the bar.

“You owe me” Alexa said meeting him out back waiting for the Ranger.

“I know I’m sorry.”

“I get it it’s okay” Alexa said taking his hand.

When Gonzalez pulled up they could hear snarling coming from the bed of his truck. When Gonzalez pulled the top off they saw Scott thrashing and snarling all chained up.

“Holy shit” Richie said.

“This is her brother?” Alexa asked.

“Yeah this is Scott” Richie said.

They grabbed Scott as the sun began to rise and dragged him into the warehouse.

“I don’t know how he got to her first but it was Kate. If I hadn’t stopped her she would’ve killed him” Gonzalez said as they put Scott in a cage.

“What do you mean ‘stopped her’?” Seth asked angry.

“I shot her just a wound. But it worked. It’s like she’s still human” Gonzalez explained.

“Maybe part of her still is” Richie said.

“No, not the part that did this” Seth said.

“Looks like what she did to Santanico’s girlfriend but she didn’t finish. It’s like she’s sucking them dry but... of their souls” Richie said.

“That’s fascinating Mr. Spock but the bottom line is this kid’s a golden ticket. We can end this thing a whole lot quicker” Seth said.

“What do you mean ‘end it’?” Richie asked.

“It’s not like he can tell us where she’s at” Gonzalez said.

“Maybe not but…” Alexa said.

“She came looking for him remember? Yeah she’ll do it again and when she does we’re gonna be waiting” Seth said before he turned and walked out.

“That or…she’ll send something to find him” Alexa said.

“Either way we’ll be ready for it” Richie said.

They set up a perimeter, got their guns all loaded and prepared to wait. Gonzalez went to the local prison to pick up food for Scott.

“What’d the prisoner do?” Richie asked watching as Scott fed.

“What does it matter?” Gonzalez said.

“I wanna know” Richie said.

Alexa was still with him watching as Scott fed.

“Set his house on fire. Killed his two kids. His own mother turned him in” Gonzalez said.

“He got off too easy” Alexa said.

“Any hidden talents?” Richie asked.

Gonzalez just looked at him.

“Queen of Xibalba thinks we’re all a plague” Richie said to Scott when he was back to normal.

“So what does this have to do with me?” Scott asked.

“She took over your sister’s body. If Kate’s still in there you can help us get to her” Gonzalez said.

“Before she tried to kill me she told me to run. It was like she tried to warn me” Scott said.

“So she is alive” Richie said.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how any of this works okay? Just let me go” Scott said.

“Not until you help us. You still got them swords?” Gonzalez asked.

“Traded my swords for an Axe” Scott said.

“Good thing I like weapons I have swords you can use” Alexa said.

“I’m about my music now” Scott replied.

“Your music sucks” Richie said.

“Fuck you! If it wasn’t for you and your brother I wouldn’t be in this shithole for a life all right? So thank you for your offer but I’m going to go my own way” Scott said.

“All right enough of this shit. We’re not asking. Now either you are with us or you stay in the cage” Seth said walking into the room.

“Oh yeah? You going to keep me in here forever?” Scott asked.

“Long enough to get what we need. Come on boys let’s go circle the wagons” Seth said.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “Go ahead I’ll keep watch” Alexa said.

“You sure?” Richie asked.

Alexa smiled and kissed him softly.

“Go don’t worry bout me” Alexa said.

“We’ll be back soon. Here take this” Richie said taking a walkie talkie and handed it to her.

Then Richie hesitated and Seth tugged his jacket with and eye roll.

“Go I’m okay” Alexa whispered with a laugh.

Finally the boys were gone and Alexa was left with Scott.

“Seriously you’re with him?” Scott said.

Alexa turned to face Scott her smile gone her eyes cold as death.

“Yeah I’m with him and if you got anything else to say about it we’ll find out how many appendages you can grow back” Alexa said pulling out her knife in the blink of an eye.

“Holy shit” Scott said stepping back.

“That’s what I thought. Now shut up unless you decide to help us” Alexa said with a smile.

Then in another blink of an eye she slid her knife back where she hid it.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “We’re trying to catch a monster not plan a family reunion” Seth said as they walked the perimeter.

“But what if she’s still in there?” Richie said.

“Richard stop.”

“I know a thing or two about souls and they can hang around. What if she’s trapped? Trying to get out?”

“She’s dead all right? How many times do I have to say it?”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Just let her go” Seth said

“Think we got a perimeter breach” the lower perimeter guard said.

“Perimeter you there? Talk to me” Seth said.

“Freddie here. I’ll go check on Nacho” Gonzalez said.

“We got company. They got Nacho with some kinda poison dart” Gonzalez said a minute later.

“Okay sweep the rest of the south side. Profirio I’m coming to you” Seth said.

Then Seth looked at Richie and spoke again into the walkie talkie.

“Alexa I’m sending Richie to trade places with you. I want you to meet me.”

“Good with me. We’re all clear down here” Alexa said.

“Seth…” Richie said.

“Man don’t, she’s good.”

“I know she is.”

Richie tossed Seth the shotgun and headed toward the lower level. Half way there a horrible shriek filled the building. Richie quickly covered his ears. The sound was almost loud and high enough to break eardrums.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Alexa saw a guy dressed in animal skins walk past the far hallway. She knew Richie would be close enough to watch over Scott so she went to follow the guy.

As she rounded the corner she saw him turn another corner a ways down the hall. However when she turned that corner he was gone.

Then a shrieking noise pierced the silence and it sent her to her knees, her hands over her ears. Above the noise she heard a gunshot. She turned and ran toward it.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie grabbed another shotgun and made his way to where Scott was being held and saw a man about to open the door. Richie fired but the guy ducked and the shot hit the cage door.

“Hey watch it dipshit” Scott yelled.

The man spun through the air and landed low kicking Richie and knocking him off his feet. They both got to their feet and Richie blocked the knife thrust at his heart but not the punch to the gut.

When Scott tried to open the cage door the man flipped Richie over and into the door. The man waited for Richie to stand up and then swung his sword at him.

Richie dodged the sword and punched the guy in the face. When he went to punch the man he spun Richie around into a neck lock.

Finally he knocked Richie into a crate and threw his sword piercing Richie in the chest pinning him to the crate. Scott snuck out and left and the man gave chase.


	14. Fanglorious part 2

**Alexa POV-** Both Gonzalez and Alexa ran into Seth and Richie’s office with their guns up.

“Don’t just stand there give me a hand” Seth said to Gonzalez.

The boys picked up the woman Seth stabbed and carried her to where Scott had been caged.

“Guess the kid’s gone” Alexa said as Seth hand cuffed the woman in the empty cage.

“Hey” Richie said behind them.

“Richie!” Alexa cried seeing him pinned to the crate with a sword.

“Jesus Christ Richard!” Seth yelled.

They all ran over to Richie.

“Just hang on” Seth said.

“You gotta hold me up. One more inch and I’m a pile of ash” Richie said.

“Over my dead body” Alexa said worried.

Seth and Gonzalez held Richie up and Alexa put her hand on the sword.

“Ready?” she asked looking into Richie’s eyes.

“Yeah” he replied trusting her.

Alexa yanked the sword straight out and Richie groaned. The boys held onto him until he stood mostly on his own. Alexa quickly dropped the sword and hugged him holding him close.

“I’m okay” Richie said softly holding her.

She helped him over to the table where Seth and Gonzalez were now talking.

“So… good news. These things can be hurt at least with these blades” Seth said laying the dagger he’d stabbed the woman with on the table.

“Xibalban blades” Richie said pulling out his knife laying it on the table.

“Wait your knife is Xibalban?” Seth asked.

“Yeah man, check out the similar carvings. Plus it hurt that beast at the fight club. Now we know why. These things put a bigger hurt on Culebras than regular weapons. I’m not healing as fast” Richie said.

Alexa touched his blood soaked shirt and he took her hand kissing it.

“And check out these glyphs. Burt walked me through it the other day. Ocelotl. Jaguar Warriors. They’re like Delta Force. Xibalban Chuck Norrises. They guarded the sun god as he journeyed through the Underworld clearing a path for the sun to rise again” Richie said pointing at the large wooden mural of Xibalban hierarchy Gonzalez and Tanner brought.

“Brasa, Brasa’s the sun god” Gonzalez said.

Alexa still didn’t believe she was the girl from the prophecy but she really hated Brasa, though she’d never met him. All she knew was the guy killed his own sister and a baby.

“And these are his junkyard dogs” Seth said pointing at the image of the Jaguar Warriors.

“They are demon warriors who hunt their prey by the rhythms of their heart, reading it like a finger print to their souls” Richie read from a book on Xibalba.

“Oh my god who writes this shit?” Seth asked.

Richie closed the book he’d read from showing the author on the back. Professor Tanner. Everyone rolled their eyes.

“We still have no idea how to kill these things” Richie said.

“Take off their heads?” Alexa said.

“First we gotta find ‘em” Seth said.

“If Scott leads them back to the band I’ve got the license plates number to their tour bus. I can call it in” Gonzalez said.

“Well what the fuck are you waiting for? Go!” Seth said snapping his fingers.

Gonzalez glared at Seth before giving Richie a look as he walked out.

“I don’t think he likes taking orders from me” Seth said watching Gonzalez go.

“Little secret” Richie said leaning in.

“Hmm?”

“Nobody does.”

Alexa couldn’t have stopped the laugh that escaped her lips if she’d wanted to.

“Fuck you” Seth said walking off but there was no real heat behind the words.

“We all have hidden talents. Yours is fighting. To be honest I don’t really think we stand a chance against you guys” Richie said talking to the female Jaguar Warrior who woke up.

“Richard you copy?” Seth asked over the walkie.

“Go ahead” Richie said walking into the cage.

“Ranger Danger’s got a fix on the on the party bus” Seth said.

“We’ll be right there.”

“Do it Richie” Alexa said behind him.

Richie let his fangs out and he sank them into the woman’s’ throat taking not just blood but mostly her ability to fight and track.

“Oh and tell Alexa I’M driving” Seth said over the radio.

Alexa laughed smiling. Seth could handle monsters and demons but he’s afraid of her driving.

“All right if I can get close enough I can cut her hand. We can trade blood, I can see if Kate’s still in there” Richie said as they headed to the Ranger’s location.

“Or you could end up dead or possessed” Alexa said.

“You remember that German Shepard that lived a few doors down from us? The one you took in?” Seth said.

“Peaches yeah” Richie grinned.

“You took her from the neighbors cause they kept her chained up. Remember that?”

“I was so bummed when she ran away” Richie said.

_Uh no_ Alexa thought having some idea where Seth was going with his story.

“Yeah well she didn’t run away. I found her in the orchard one day she was all bitten up by rats. Covered in blood foaming at the mouth all right? So I ran I got dad and I…”

“Are you fucking with me right now? Dad shot Peaches?” Richie asked stunned and pissed.

“No… I did” Seth said looking at Richie.

“Dad decided it was a teachable moment. It was quick okay? But the point is…” Seth said.

“The point is what? That Kate’s a fucking dog now?”

“No she’s gone. Whatever’s left needs to be put down.”

They were silent after that.

“Your dad was a dick” Alexa said after about five minutes.

“You have no idea” the boys said.

They pulled into a junkyard and parked.

“I could get used to this” Richie said when Alexa handed him the sword that skewered him earlier.

“I got eyes on ‘em. Brasa’s here too but none of his Warriors” Gonzalez said via walkie talkie.

“Bet they got eyes and ears on us right now” Richie said.

“Yeah we should split up” Seth said already walking off in one direction.

“Be careful” Richie said taking Alexa’s arm as she walked off.

“YOU be careful you have his sword he may want it back. So you kick his ass” Alexa said leaning up kissing Richie.

Then she took off with knifes out. She headed straight and Richie went right.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie walked through rows of cars but it was while walking next to a RV that a larger male Jaguar Warrior jumped down showing himself.

“I was hoping I’d run into you again” Richie said ready for a little pay back.

He attacked with a new sword and Richie blocked. When the Warrior lunged at Richie’s head with the sword he moved to the side and elbowed the guy in the face. The clash of their swords echoed in the night.

Richie lunged at the Warrior but he dodged and Richie’s sword went through the window of the RV. The Warrior tossed his sword to the ground and came at Richie with his fists. He was too fast for Richie and he moved like the animal he was name for.

He’d strike one side of Richie’s body, back off, fake for the same side and then strike the opposite side. Richie went on the offense getting in a few good hits but it didn’t last long before the warrior kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. Richie got up ready for more.

Sure enough he got the Warrior on the ground with his arm locked between Richie’s knees and Richie dislocated it before rolling to his feet and putting on his glasses that had fallen. He grabbed his sword from the RV window.

“What can I say? I picked up a few new tricks” Richie said as the Warrior stood slightly cradling his arm.

They stared at each other. Richie heard a heartbeat behind him and tilted his head slightly. Then he looked at the Warrior in front of him and smiled.

With a flash of his blade Richie spun around sword high and decapitated the last Jaguar Warrior. Richie once again faced the Warrior in front of him.

The Warrior grunted in pain as he rotated his arm around popping the bones back into place. Just before the Warrior attacked he seemed to hear something.

“Another time Gecko” the Warrior said before running away.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** There was a huge explosion to her left. Alexa headed that way.

“No no no this way” Gonzalez said running past her taking her arm.

“Grenades did nothing to Brasa” Gonzalez said running for his truck.

Richie jumped in the bed of the truck coming from the left. Gonzalez started it up and pulled out with Alexa in the bed with Richie.

They stopped long enough for Scott to help Seth into the bed of the truck and then they were gone. Looking back there was the male Warrior, Kate and a man who must be Brasa watching them drive off.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie needed a drink before going down to get some sleep. Alexa was currently in the shower he thought about joining her but he also needed to feed. Up in the bar Dr. Block came over and sat next to him.

“You look like you had another bad night” she said.

“You know you never really know what’s inside of a person. People are strange like the song says” Richie confessed.

They sat in silence for a minute.

“How bout I walk you to your car?” Richie offered thinking he could feed and then turn her.

“Yeah thanks.”

“Where are you parked?” Richie asked as they headed outside.

“Just a little farther here.”

They headed towards her car.

“I have a confession to make my father died a few years ago. I’m actually still recovering from it. It’s taken me a long time to even face it but tonight I think I’m ready” Dr. Block said.

“What can I do?” Richie asked.

“You can hold this” she said handing Richie her wallet.

“Open it. There’s a picture of my father in there” she told him as she reached into her car.

Richie opened it and saw a picture of Earl McGraw the Ranger he’d killed almost two years ago when he’d been human.

“You see the cops will think that you tried to mug me. But truth is you stole more than my wallet didn’t you? You sick son of a bitch” she said raising a sawed off shotgun.

“Dr. Block…” Richie said.

“It’s McGraw. And tonight my father will finally rest in peace.”

“Just don’t do…” she shot Richie in the chest.

The blast sent him up and over a car then onto the ground. Using his Culebra speed he ran back into the bar down to his room. Slowly he made his way inside.

“You’re la… oh my god!” Alexa cried rushing to his side in just a towel.

“What happened?”

“Dr. Block remember? Well she’s Earl McGraw’s daughter. She had a sawed off shotgun for me.”

“I’m tired of seeing my boyfriend covered in his own blood. Let me see the wound.”

“Alexa I’m fine I’ll heal.”

Still Richie didn’t stop her from unbuttoning his shirt. The wound was mostly closed already and finished closing in front of her.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Slowly Alexa ran her hand over his now smooth chest.

“First you get stabbed with a sword now shot. You need to feed Richie I know you haven’t” Alexa said.

Slowly, holding her towel around her body, she pulled her dark hair off her neck. Richie took a step back his eyes on her neck shifting to Culebra.

“Alexa don’t… you don’t have to” Richie said.

“No I don’t I want to.”

She took a step towards Richie.

“I don’t want to be the monster in your nightmares” Richie said softly.

“You’re not a monster you’re the man I love. Richard you’re the man I want to give everything to” Alexa put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

Richie kissed her back then slowly kissed down her jaw to her neck.

“Bite me” Alexa said softly grinning as she cupped the back of her neck.

Richie sank his fangs into her neck and Alexa trusted he wouldn’t put any venom in. Instead of pain Alexa felt pleasure and she moaned.

She shoved his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He helped her get his pants off and his boxers. Richie pulled her towel off dropping it to the floor as he fed. Then he lifted her in his arms and kicked off his shoes.

Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist and Richie laid them on the bed. He pulled back and looked down at her. Seeing his Culebra eyes and fangs covered in her blood Alexa didn’t see a monster she just saw Richie.

Slowly he thrust inside her making her arch her back off the bed. He ran his hands over her stomach and ribs lightly caressing her breasts.

“You’re so beautiful” Richie said.

Alexa rolled them over so she was on top and grinned down at him.

“Do it again.”

Richie sat up and slid his hands to her waist to help her ride him and he sank his fangs back into her neck. Alexa cried out in pleasure and she rode him harder but she kept the pace slow so he could feed.

Still the pressure began to build and she found herself on her back again. Richie no longer fed. He had one of her legs resting in the crook of his arm opening her wide for him to slide deeper. The speed of his thrusts increased and she gripped his upper arms as her pleasure intensified.

Alexa cried out before she bit her lip. Richie’s thrusts came faster and more erratic and just when she thought she was going to scream Alexa came, her mouth open but no scream came out.

Above her Richie groaned thrusting in a couple more times before all his muscles tensed and Alexa felt him come inside her. He dropped on her, rolled to the side and lay next to her.

“I love you” Alexa said.

“Love you too…” Richie said slipping into the sleep he needed. With the sun high and having received two large wounds in one night he was more than ready.

Alexa curled up with him and soon she too was asleep and having the same dream she’d been having for days. The one with the unhuman couple and the baby that was her.


	15. Shady Glen

**Richie POV-** Richie woke up with Alexa curled up into him and smiled. He felt more refreshed than he’d ever been and more energized. Then Richie remembered the not so pleasant part of last night.

“Alexa…Alexa wake up we gotta go” Richie said softly.

“Go?” Alexa said barely awake.

“Yeah Dr. Block knows this is my bar. She’ll be back” Richie said getting up and putting clothes on.

“For how long?” Alexa asked getting up also getting dressed.

“I don’t know, until she gives up?”

They went over to the warehouse and Richie barely noticed that he walked through the sun to get there.

“We’re gonna talk about that” Alexa said softly pointing back outside.

“What?”

“The sun Richie.”

“Oh…yeah okay” Richie said finally realizing he’d have to tell her.

“Seth we gotta leave” Richie said interrupting his work out.

“What? Why?” Seth asked looking at them.

“She found me” Richie said heading for the other exit.

“Wait…What the fuck? You bit her Richard?” Seth said grabbing Alexa’s arm looking at her neck.

Alexa put her hand over her neck where two little holes still were.

“I guess I don’t heal that fast from a Culebra bite” Alexa said.

“What the hell man?” Seth said.

“Do not…” Richie said.

“Stop! Seth I wanted him to bite me. He was hurt, lost a lot of blood yesterday from TWO wounds. He needed to feed and I wanted it to be from me” Alexa said getting between the two.

“That’s some freaky kinky shit” Seth said.

Alexa grinned.

“We need to leave” Richie repeated.

“You’re a fucking idiot. How could you be thinking of turning someone at a time like this?” Seth asked as he pulled on his jacket heading for the door.

“She’s a doctor. She was gonna help me get control” Richie said following Seth.

“Control of what?” Seth asked.

“It doesn’t matter! The point is she found me at the bar. She might’ve staked out this place too. She’s probably on her way over here with her Daddy’s cop friends” Richie said.

“Or the Ranger that Daddy trained. There anything else you wanna fuck up before the days over?”

“You didn’t see the news did you back then?” Alexa said.

“What news?” Seth asked.

“Ranger Gonzalez is the one who declared case closed on the Gecko Brothers because they were dead. He covered for you” Alexa explained.

“We got a problem” Scott said coming inside taking off his scarf and hood.

“You’re supposed to be on watch” Seth said.

“Look outside out west. You can’t miss it” Scott explained.

Seth walked out past Richie and Alexa. They followed and while Alexa went out in the sun with Seth looking at the sky Richie hung back with Scott in the shadows.

He wasn’t ready to tell everyone he could walk in the sun for over 10 minutes just yet. Plus if his hunch was correct he could now last even longer in the sun.

“Oh shit. That is Biblical” Seth said looking at the sky.

“It definitely isn’t a good sign” Alexa said.

Bugs, thousands of bugs were flying in the sky like locusts. Everyone got into Seth’s car and Richie started to track the bugs. By nightfall they pulled in to the suburbs of Shady Glen.

“Best I can tell this is where the swarm of locusts landed” Richie said as they got out of the car.

No one was on the streets. No one was driving and all the trees and bushes were bare.

“You really think she’s behind all this?” Scott asked joining them in front of the car.

“I don’t know what else it could be. Richard?” Seth said.

“Sure as hell feels like it” Richie agreed.

“Scott go check the backyards. Let’s see if we can figure out where these things went” Seth said.

Richie looked at Seth as Scott walked off. Alexa walked slowly down the street.

“What?” Seth asked.

“He’s gonna wanna know about this” Richie said.

“Oh my God. Will you forget the Ranger please? We got enough going on without you adding another layer of bullshit.”

“There’s already another layer brother. Amaru’s only ever gone after Culebras and us. These are civilians. She’s changing the game.”

“Then we need to figure out what this new game is. Why this town? What is she after?” Alexa said coming back.

“You were at the end of the block like two seconds ago how’d you hear us?” Seth asked.

“As I get faster and stronger my hearing gets better too” Alexa shrugged.

“Yeah and you say you’re not some special prophecy girl.”

“I’m not.”

Then they heard screams coming for one of the houses. As they ran in they saw a woman biting a man’s, most likely her husband, arm.

Seth grabbed her and pulled her off getting an elbow to the face from her as he did. Richie ripped the string off the blinds and began to tie her up.

A shotgun blast near his head made them all pause. A boy most likely the son had a shotgun in his shaking hands.

“Reuban!” the dad yelled.

“We’re trying to help” Seth said, the asshole part was not included but slightly implied.

“What’s happening? What’s wrong with my mom? Why’s she trying to eat my dad?” the boy asked.

“Okay okay buddy take it easy. Shooting the place up isn’t gonna do any good” Seth said walking toward the kid as Richie tied the woman’s hands behind her back.

Alexa pressed a dish towel to the men’s arm.

“So why don’t you just take a deep breath okay? Give me the…” Seth got close enough he grabbed the gun away from the boy.

“Dad!” the boy cried clearly scared.

“Gotta be strong okay?” the dad said.

“Sit down! Just sit okay? Fuck. How is he?” Seth asked.

“He’s lost a lot of blood” Alexa said grabbing another dish towel.

“What about her? Big bugs?” Seth asked Richie.

“Not even a mosquito bite.”

“His soul brought me enlightenment” the wife said.

“Think he was doing the neighbor?” Richie said grinning.

“Richie!” Alexa said.

“Hey asshole don’t come into my house accusing…” the man said.

“Just chill chill out okay buddy” Richie said.

“Just ignore him. You need to relax this wound is bad” Alexa said to him.

Seth tossed Richie the shotgun who then pointed it at the woman.

“Oookay buddy. Just tell me what happened” Seth said kneeling down in front of the kid.

“She tried to eat him. She tried to fucking eat my dad! You guys from the government or something? Like men in…” the boy said.

“They’re not. Texas Ranger Freddie Gonzalez. They’re with me” Gonzalez said having walked into the house.

He looked really pissed. They went outside to talk. Sure enough Gonzalez brought up Dr. Block.

“She’s a civilian!” Gonzalez yelled at Richie like getting her even a tiny part involved in this new world was his fault.

“She’s a civilian? Thanks for clearing that up” Richie said.

“She is off limits!” Gonzalez said.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I didn’t find her! She found me!” Richie said.

“Enough!” Alexa yelled getting in between the two and shoving them a few feet apart using her extra strength to do so as they weren’t inclined to move.

“Shit, he bit you” Gonzalez said to her.

“Oh my god! Can we all please get over the fact that yes I let my boyfriend suck on my neck?!” Alexa turned to the Ranger her own anger rising.

“Hey! Setting aside the sheer stupidity of getting any civilians involved on any level much less her yes I see your point Ranger. But you’re not exactly being fair and equitable here either are you? And we let these two do whatever freaky kinky bitey thing they want together even though we’re all a tad shocked. And we get back to it? So how about just for a beat we all agree to disagree? Okay? Seeing as how we all happen to be standing at 3333 Cannibal-Fucking-Lane!” Seth finished with a yell.

“Agreed. We got bigger fish to fry” Richie said taking Alexa’s hand.

Lights shown on their faces just then as two black SUV’s pulled up.

“Which is why we’re not doing this alone. Backup” Gonzalez said gesturing to the SUV’s.

Ximena got out as well as a few other Culebra guards.

“Gentlemen count your blessings. From what we gathered on our way in the nearest cell tower has been eradicated. So communications is limited. Word will get out but we can control it in the short term” Ximena said.

“Fantastic. So you got this. We’re done” Seth said.

“No Mr. Gecko. We can contain it. We’ll fashion a story for the public but it’s up to you and your team to end it.”

“Wait a second my team?”

“We told you there would be challenges.”

“Challenges? How the fuck can you stand there and ice queen this shit? Your boss specifically told us this was supposed to be a nice little war between old enemies right? Since when did normal everyday citizens become targets?” Seth asked.

“You think there are rules Mr. Gecko? If there are Amaru is not following them. This is our first taste of what the world will be like when she finally takes over.”

There was a scream from a house off to the left. Ximena and her men turned and walked off.

“Fuck me” Seth sighed as he Richie and Alexa followed.

They broke open a door just after a man had bit his girlfriend’s neck. Alexa hit the man in the back of the head with the butt of her gun.

“We can’t kill them this isn’t their faults. Maybe if we stop whatever’s causing this we can cure them or something” Alexa explained.

The boys headed to the next home while Alexa carried the unconscious man to the house they were using as base. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do for the woman he’d bit. She bled out too fast the man must have bit her artery.

When Richie and Seth kicked in the door with their guns drawn the woman who was reading to her son grabbed the phone in fear.

“It’s okay it’s okay” Seth said putting his gun down.

“Who the hell are you?” the woman asked.

“We are from the CD…”

“FBI” Seth and Richie said at the same time.

“Joint task force” Richie said.

“We’re just canvasing the neighborhood. Have you or your son had any kind of a fever of any kind?” Seth asked as he pushed Richie’s gun down.

“Or any bites?” Richie asked.

“Is this about the bugs? I brought him inside as soon as I saw them fly over” the woman said.

Richie turned and walked out Seth soon followed.

“Doesn’t make any sense” Richie said.

“Yeah what’s that?” Seth asked.

“At least one person at every house turned into a flesh eater but not here.”

Reuban the boy from the first house joined them on the street with his shotgun.

“Well let’s chalk it up to the winners column” Seth said.

“Still got this place” Richie said nodding to the house in front of them.

“That’s Rodney’s house. I wouldn’t worry bout him. He’s one of those wacko end of the world types” Reuban said.

“Well then he’s a step ahead of us. I say we skip him” Seth said.

“Smart move. Even a step on his property he’ll nail you with his crossbow.”

They all moved off down the street as Alexa rejoined them. Gonzalez and Ximena had gathered everyone who so far wasn’t infected on the street to tell the story to keep them calm.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “Is it ISIS?” “Are we under attack?” the towns people asked in rapid fire.

“All right everybody calm down please. We have several confirmed individuals who have inadvertently consumed bath salts” Gonzalez said.

“How can one inadvertently take bath salts?” a woman asked.

“At this point we don’t know. But anyone can be affected so if you see something don’t approach anybody on your own” Gonzalez instructed.

“Does it affect children?” a woman asked.

“We don’t know at this point.”

“I tried calling my precinct but the damn bugs destroyed my antenna” a cop said.

“Well I called for backup as soon as I entered the vicinity. What I need you guys to do is just go home, stay inside and I'll keep you informed if something comes up” Gonzalez said turning away.

They tried to ask more questions but Ximena’s guards blocked them and they left. Richie and Alexa walked over to Gonzalez and Ximena.

“That’s a pretty good cover story. Bath salts were recently on the news so it’s not too far out there” Alexa said.

“Not my first rodeo” Ximena said.

“Later we’ll have to talk history” Alexa said with a smile.

“Sure.”

“So now what’s the plan?” Richie asked.

“Go ahead and check on your brother then we’ll figure something out” Ximena said.

After checking first on those they’d tied up in the garage, Richie and Alexa checked to make sure Seth was good before heading back over to Gonzalez.


	16. Shady Glen part 2

**Alexa POV-** “Who the hell called an ambulance?” Richie asked.

“Don’t worry bout it it’s…”

“Hands up! Hands up turn around” the cop said to them with his gun drawn. Dr. Block was with him and her gun was pointed at Richie.

Alexa quickly stepped in front of him.

“Ma’am please get out of the way” the cop said.

“Fuck you” Alexa replied.

She meant what she’d said earlier. She was tired of seeing her boyfriend covered in his own blood. No way would she let this bitch shoot him in front of her.

“Dakota…” Gonzalez said.

“Oh what? It’s not what I think?” Dakota said.

“It’s not.”

“Dr. Block we got a lot of sick people here…” Richie said.

“Why don’t you shut your goddamn mouth. The only sicko here is you. You killed my father. Now I’m gonna get some justice.”

“Justice? More like revenge. If you think for one second I’m gonna let you shoot him again while I’m standing here you’re crazy. In fact the only reason I haven’t killed you yet is cause I consider Gonzalez a friend” Alexa said pissed off.

“Mr. Gecko keep your hands where I can see them” the cop said when Richie dropped his hands to Alexa’s shoulders.

“Sir I’m gonna ask you as a fellow law enforcement officer please lower your weapon.”

“Afraid I can’t do that.”

“Dakota you shot me point blank. Aren’t you wondering how I’m still walking around?” Richie said.

“I’m here to finish the job.”

“The hell you are bitch” Alexa said about to go for her own gun.

“Alexa…” Richie said.

“I’m not moving so don’t even ask.”

“This is between me and her not you babe and not Freddie or this guy.”

“Too bad I love you then cause I’m between you and her and I’m not letting her shoot you.”

“Fine. Dakota I want you to keep your eyes on me okay?” Richie said.

“Don’t…” Gonzalez asked.

“I gotta do this Ranger. You watching?”

“Dakota whatever you do don’t freak out” Gonzalez said.

“Show her what you really are love” Alexa grinned watching Dakota.

Alexa knew the minute Richie shifted to Culebra form because Dakota freaked out. Richie let out a growl from behind her.

Before Dakota could do anything the cop attacked as if he was now somehow infected. Alexa and Richie pulled the cop off her and Gonzalez held Dakota. They took the cop back to base to tie him up while Gonzalez took care of Dakota.

“This is science Mr. Gecko, not one of your heists. Research takes time” Tanner said entering the garage with another flesh eater, Scott and Seth.

“Yeah ask him to tell you how science killed Burt” Scott said.

“What? What did you do?” Richie demanded.

“I did nothing. It was all him” Tanner said.

“Yeah I’ll bet” Alexa said.

Burt was the only one who truly knew anything about what was going on and how to possibly stop it.

“You know what I don’t wanna hear it. The only thing I wanna hear outta you are some fucking facts” Seth said.

“Working on it” Tanner said.

Alexa went inside to grab something to drink while Seth talked with Scott.

“Hey Reuban mind if I use a glass?” Alexa asked.

“Sure of course.”

Alexa turned on the water and waited a couple seconds for it to get cold then filled up the cup. Secretly she was keeping an eye on Dakota who was bandaging the wounded. Alexa drained the glass and set it in the sink before going back out to the garage.

She took three steps when a shudder wracked her body. Alexa let out a small pain filled cry getting Dakota’s attention before she couldn’t breathe at all.

“Freddie!” Dakota yelled rushing over to Alexa.

“What’s wrong?” Gonzalez asked coming in.

“I don’t know she was fine a second ago.”

Alexa pushed them both away probably pushed too hard but she didn’t care because the next second she was vomiting black ooze.

“Richie get in here” Gonzalez said.

After vomiting what felt like a gallon of the black stuff Alexa fell to the floor curled up in a ball.

“What now… Alexa! What the hell happened?” Richie demanded entering the room.

He quickly rushed to her side kneeling down next to her.

“Nothing happened she came in got a drink and next think I know she’s not breathing and then vomiting” Dakota said.

“Baby hey look at me. Alexa look at me” Richie begged taking her hand.

“She just got a drink…. she drank from the tap…” Dakota said.

“It’s in the water” Gonzalez said.

“I don’t care if it’s in the fucking air. Help her” Richie said.

Suddenly Alexa sucked in a gulp of air and coughed. Richie grabbed her and hugged her tight.

“You fucking scared me to death” Richie said.

“You’re already dead” Alexa laughed then coughed as she hugged him back.

“Yeah well it almost happened again.”

“I’m okay Richie. I’m okay. That stuff is rancid somethings wrong with the water.”

Richie helped her up but kept his arm around her as they all went out into the garage to talk about what they just learned.

“Treatment plant’s here just on the other side of this house” Gonzalez said showing them a hand drawn map.

“Dedicated water supply. That’s why Shady Glen’s been feeling it first” Dakota said.

“That doesn’t mean it won’t spread. My men just locked down three more houses” Ximena said walking into the garage.

“Okay so we spread the word then. No water out of the tap” Seth said.

“That explains the whole pool drain thing. We’re dealing with a water adapted Xibalban. You know what kid? We gotta get my books outta my bike” Tanner said.

“Dude I’m not gonna be your research monkey. I’m here to slice some cannibals” Scott said.

“Hey those people got families. It’s not a fucking video game” Gonzalez reminded him.

“Yeah and I eat these people to survive” Scott shot back.

“Yeah and I’m not asking you…” Tanner said.

“This is why this lifestyle suits you so perfect. So you can justify all your kills” Dakota said to Richie as Tanner, Scott and Gonzalez kept arguing.

“Oh like you tried to kill me?” Richie replied.

“Yes I did because you’re a scumbag.”

“Scumbag?”

“Yes you are!”

Soon all the arguments drowned each other out and it was just annoying noise.

“You’re team Mr. Gecko” Ximena told Seth.

Alexa looked at him annoyed with everyone else. Seth casually pulled out his gun and Alexa covered her ears right before he pointed it at the ceiling and fired. Everyone shut up and shook their heads clean of dust and probably the ringing in their ears.

“Next one that pipes up gets a stake through the heart. Reptile, regular jackass, I don’t really give a shit. Got it? Fantastic. Kid you’re with the professor. We have plenty of time to swing your swords once we figure out what Amaru’s up to okay? And if you two ladies can keep your panties unbunched you’re on your way to the water treatment plant to shut it down. Oh and Alexa’s your babysitter. Make sure they don’t kill each other. Everybody else including Ximena and her team is going house to house. So beer and juice boxes tonight ladies. Nothing outta the tap. Dr. Block I’ll hold down this fort with you” Seth finished.

Richie and Alexa walked out of the garage with everyone else with their marching orders. Once inside the water treatment plant they split up. Gonzalez went to turn the water off while Alexa went right and Richie left to check things out.

“All clear down there” Richie said.

“Good here too” Alexa added as they met back up with Gonzalez.

“I’ll take another look” Gonzalez said heading the way Richie just came from.

“I just told you all clear. Oh for fucks sake. She tricked me. She tricked me then she shot me. I’m not the one being a little bitch about it” Richie said.

Knowing this needed to come out, Alexa casually leaned against the wall to watch them. She only had one job to do: make sure they didn’t kill each other.

“You know sometimes I forget what you are.”

“You wanna know what I am? Part of a culture that you’re sworn to protect Peace Keeper. And guess what? We can’t have her running her mouth about us to anyone.”

“Is that right?” Gonzalez said walking up to Richie.

“Yeah normally I would just feed on her but since I know you guys grew up together I’ll do the humane thing I’ll just turn her” Richie said knocking Gonzalez’s hat off.

Alexa shook her head. Clearly her man was itching for a fight. Though she wasn’t sure who’d win. Fighting Culebras was literally in Gonzalez’s blood.

Gonzalez smiled and laughed before punching Richie in the jaw. Richie used the step on the water valve as momentum and slammed his fist into Gonzalez before getting two punches back. Richie got in two of his own punches and a kick to Gonzalez’s chest.

But when he tried again Gonzalez caught his leg and threw him into the wall. Stunned Gonzalez got in two more punches before shoving Richie into the machine that turned the water off. Richie blocked the third punch and reversed the position with Gonzalez against the machine and Richie punched him in the gut.

Richie started to choke him but Gonzalez broke the hold and slammed Richie’s face onto the edge of the machine. Richie turned and blocked a punch and ducked another but got an elbow to the face. He spun Gonzalez around putting him into a choke hold.

Gonzalez flipped Richie over his shoulder onto the ground. Richie dodged the boot coming at his head then spun around on the ground and kicked up at Gonzalez who caught his leg and punched Richie in the face twice. Richie managed to kick him away and get to his feet again.

Gonzalez tried to body slam Richie but he held on and lifted Gonzalez off the ground. So Gonzalez drove him into the wall and Richie kneed him in the side. Then Richie spun him around putting Gonzalez in another choke hold.

Gonzalez pushed back pushing Richie into the other wall but still Richie held his hold. Gonzalez drove his elbow into Richie’s side twice before the lack of oxygen started to affect him. Slowly Richie took him to the ground.

“Richie…” Alexa said before it got too late.

Richie let Gonzalez go and they both lay on the ground. Gonzalez tried to reach for Richie’s leg but Richie just shook him off.

“You gotta let that shit go man” Richie said.

“So you gonna go round two? It’s not like there’s anything important going on. You know, not like the end of the world. Oh… wait…” Alexa said looking down at them both with her arms crossed.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie looked up at Alexa and just smiled.

“Nah I’m good here” Richie said.

“Get up Gecko” Alexa said shaking her head as she laughed.

“You cool Ranger?” Alexa asked.

Gonzalez got up, said nothing and walked out.

As they headed back Richie heard screaming coming from their base house. Alexa went into the garage and Richie used the front door. Walking into the living room Richie saw Seth on top of Dakota trying to bite her.

Calmly Richie walked over grabbed his brother and laid him face down on the ground. Seth fought trying to grab for Dakota not caring at all about Richie.

“You okay?” Richie asked pulling Seth’s arms behind his back.

Dakota just looked away and said nothing.

“All good outside. Looks like Seth had a party in here though. He okay?” Alexa asked walking in seeing Seth pinned down.

“I’m fine by the way” Dakota said.

“Eh I don’t care bout you. You tried to kill my man. How’s Seth?” Alexa asked waving off Dakota and walking past her to Seth.

“Like the rest of them. We need a cure. Where’s Tanner?” Richie asked.

Just then Tanner and Scott walked in. Everyone gathered in the living room. With no seats left Alexa simply sat on the floor between Richie’s legs. He pulled her hair off her neck and lightly ran his fingers over his bite mark which still hadn’t healed. He secretly liked that it hadn’t healed yet it showed others she was his.

“The Cipactli it’s an ancient sea monster” Tanner explained showing them a picture from one of his books.

“You see all these little festering pustules and little craters all over its belly? That right there’s a veritable shantytown for those little scarabs from hell. They live inside the thing” Tanner said.

“Professor, I don’t really care about that right now. My brother is one of them. How do we stop it?” Richie asked.

“We find it. Back in the day this guy would park himself in a river next to a village and he would contaminate the water supply till all the villagers went batshit crazy…”

“Enough with the history lesson Professor. Skip to the killing it part” Alexa said.

“Uh well based on what we know about this water treatment facility…”

“Any of you morons bother to check underground?” Burt said slamming the door.

“Yeah… I was… I was getting to that. But what are you doing alive man? Last time I saw you, you blew yourself up. I gotta give you a point for that one mister” Tanner said as Burt poured himself a drink.

“Yeah thanks a mil” Burt said taking a sip.

“How’d you find us?” Ximena asked not happy.

“This thing has already started to hit the local news” Burt replied.

“Wonderful. So great to have you back.”

“Kill the messenger nice. Look we wanna get this thing we gotta move fast before it completes its task” Burt said.

“What task you talking about?” Richie asked.

“All this poisoning of the water is just a test. The Cipactli only sees one thing, the pure of heart.”

“The pure of heart? That’s not a thing” Scott said.

“Anyone who can resist the urge to consume flesh after drinking the water that’s the winning ticket” Burt said.

“Okay. So we gotta spread out and find somebody who drank the water and wasn’t infected. I’m gonna need you to play ball Ranger” Richie said getting up looking at Gonzalez.

Gonzalez got up smiled and walked out the door. Alexa got up and pulled Richie in for a kiss.

“Play nice now” Alexa said grinning at him.

“I’m always nice” Richie said pulling her in for another kiss.

“Be safe” he said.

They headed off in different directions to check houses. Richie came out of a house and saw Gonzalez run out of another house towards his truck so Richie followed and slid into the passenger seat.

“She’s already got ‘em” Gonzalez said driving off.

Richie shot at the truck they were chasing making it stop in the middle of the road. Gonzalez got out but the man Brasa held up his hand and it lite up like the sun and Gonzalez had to duck back for cover.

Richie got out and fired at Kate, not hitting her but getting damn close. He followed her around the back of the truck pointing his gun at her face. Unable to shoot her Richie lowered his gun to her gut and pulled the trigger but the gun clicked empty.

Lights were coming from down the road. Help was coming. Kate opened the truck door and put her hand on the woman they had first found along with her son. Richie stopped short of grabbing her not wanting to risk the woman.

“Take one more step and her soul is mine” Kate said.

Richie grabbed Kate pulling her away from the woman.

“Go get him outta here” Richie said.

Kate put her hands on his face and she began to drain him. Everything started to go black all Richie knew was he was put into Gonzalez truck and they were moving. That was all he remembered before it went dark.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** As Alexa entered one of the houses a man attacked her trying to bite her. Alexa shoved him off but he got up and attacked again. By the third time Alexa was ready to be done with it but something happened. The man stopped attacking her and grunted in pain before falling to the ground.

“What… what happened?” he asked.

Shaking her head Alexa walked out the door. Clearly Burt and the others killed the beast. She headed back to base where everyone was pretty confused and out of it. Gonzalez and Ximena’s guards came back. They looked… rattled.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Richie?” Alexa asked.

No one answered her they just looked at her with…pity in their eyes.

“Where the fuck is my Gecko?” Alexa demanded.

“Armaru has him” Gonzalez finally said.


	17. Straitjacket

**Richie POV-** Richie couldn’t tell if it was a memory or a dream but in it he was being beaten by people with crowbars and some used just their fists.

“Richard…Richard… Richard…” Richie woke up hearing his name being whispered.

He was in a dimly lit bare room and was wearing a strait jacket. Crawling, he managed to get to the wall and slowly stand up. He looked out the door hearing whispers but unable to make out what they were saying. Then there came the sounds of footsteps coming closer so he leaned back against the wall so he wouldn’t be seen.

He unleashed his fangs and dug them into the arm of the jacket ripping and tearing until he was able to get his arm free. He hesitated before opening the door but when he did he heard Amaru whisper his name again.

As he went out into the hallway he heard more whispers he couldn’t quite understand. Coming to a cross road he turned right then left not sure where to go. According to the sign in front of him he was at Nicotero State Hospital.

“Remember what we shared Richard?” Amaru’s voice said coming from the hall on his right.

Richie couldn’t help but admit it, he was scared and he felt trapped.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Seth had everyone out searching for Richie, and Alexa hadn’t slept since the night he was taken. The bed felt cold and no longer comfortable to her now.

Alexa sat at the table in the warehouse cleaning and loading her guns and sharpening her knives because not getting Richie back was not an option. In walked Tanner, Scott and Burt every inch of their skin was covered from sun.

“What are you doing? What the hell is this? I’m going back out. Come on let’s go!” Seth said walking in as they started to take off their sun gear.

“In case you haven’t noticed maestro there’s a big orange ball burning out there in the sky that turns the likes of us into charcoal briquettes” Tanner said.

“Don’t give me that shit. There’s no breaks until we find my brother.”

“It’s been three days and nights. We need rest” Scott said.

“Fuck rest” Seth said.

“Who put you in charge anyway?” Burt asked.

“I did” Seth said.

“Yeah? Well tell your boss he’s a prick. I got a break coming” Burt said holding up a joint as he walked past Seth.

“Seth don’t push them. We’ll go now” Alexa said sliding a mag into her gun.

“If Amaru has him then we need them” Seth replied going after Burt.

Alexa sighed and got up following.

“Sun just came up. Can’t be 4:20 yet” Seth said.

“It is somewhere. You know I don’t know why you’re holding out so much hope for your brother. That crazy queen has either sucked his soul dry by now or made him one of her fuck boys. Either way I guarantee you, he is only a husk of his former self” Burt said.

Alexa threw her knife down into the table about a quarter inch next to Burt’s foot.

“We WILL get him back” Alexa said.

Burt sighed clearly pitying her.

“Get out” Seth ordered Burt slapping the joint out of his hand.

“You did not just do that” Burt said standing up getting in Seth’s face.

“Oh I’m terrified. Like your addled brain is gonna remember any of this anyway. You know if you had any kind of memory left we might be out there winning this war right now” Seth said.

“You know what I remember about the war? All the bad parts. And I guarantee you this finely pressed suit of yours isn’t ready for what she is going to put through” Burt said.

Alexa’s phone went off getting their attention before they could get into a fight.

“Yeah?” Alexa answered.

“Alexa thank God” Richie said.

“Jesus Christ Richie where are you?” Alexa asked smiling for the first times in three days.

“Nicotero State Hospital. It’s abandoned but she’s using it.”

“Using it for what?”

“She’s got me holed up in here. I can hear her. I can hear her people too” Richie said.

Alexa could tell he was scared.

“I’ve gotta get back to my cell.”

“Back to your cell? Richie no get out.”

“Are you nuts?” Seth yelled to Richie causing Alexa to glare at him.

“No Seth I am not nuts!” Richie yelled.

Alexa rolled her eyes and turned her back to Seth.

“Try to follow me here. She doesn’t know I’m out. She also doesn’t know that we know about this place. So round up the super friends and my idiot brother and get out here and we’ll ambush her. I think I’m in… the central wing okay?”

“Richie?” Alexa said but he’d already hung up.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie grabbed a pair of scissors after he hung up. He may be scared but at least he was now armed. Honestly he didn’t want Alexa anywhere near this place but he knew if she was there everything would somehow be okay.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “That sounds like a trap” Burt said lighting up another joint.

“I don’t care. I’m going” Alexa said.

“If it’s a trap we’ll be ready and she’ll be out numbered. We wait for her to show then we grab her” Seth said.

“Right. I suggest we get as many bodies together as possible” Burt said.

“This is mine” Seth said taking the lighter from Burt.

Burt walked out and Alexa looked at Seth.

“We have to get him back” Alexa said.

“We will” Seth replied.

The Seth called Gonzalez and told him to get ahold of Ximena.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie walked down the hallway and as he turned the corner he saw Amaru walking away from him. He quickly ducked back behind the wall so she wouldn’t see.

Richie took off the rest of the strait jacket and tightened his hold on the scissors before following after Amaru.

“Didn’t your Daddy ever tell you not to run with scissors?” Amaru asked when Richie entered the room she was waiting in.

Unable to help himself Richie lowered the scissors he couldn’t bring himself to hurt her.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** The sun was setting by the time they gathered their team and got to the Hospital.

“It doesn’t look occupied” Ximena said.

“How you wanna approach this?” Gonzalez asked.

“Fan out” Seth replied.

“Fan out really?” Burt asked.

“If you find any entrance that’s not open break in” Seth said.

“Richie’s in the central wing” Alexa said.

“Whoever’s in there we’ll surround them and work our way to him” Seth said.

“Storm and swarm. I like it” Gonzalez said.

They all split up and Alexa hit the front with Seth.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “You look but you don’t see. Tell me what you see” Amaru said nodding towards a dresser.

Richie looked at her before going over to the drawer. In it was his knife. Richie pulled it out looking it over.

“Your weapon of choice isn’t it?” Amaru said behind him as she took his hand.

Richie slowly turned to face her. Again the memory of dream of him being beaten flashed in his mind only this time it was longer. He was dragged into a cave where Amaru put his hand into an opening for the door to Xibalba. Other than remembering, it made him have a massive seizure Richie couldn’t remember much else just yet.

”Remember what we shared Richard? You know what you have to do. Send them all to a better place” Amaru said.

The eye in his palm was now red like her eyes.

“Richard?” Seth called out.

“Richie!” Alexa’s voice came next closer.

They entered the room guns drawn.

“Holy shit” Seth said looking at him.

Alexa pulled him close and kissed him.

“You look like shit love. Are you okay?” Alexa asked.

“Yeah. Guess I didn’t make it back to my cell.”

Seth hugged him clearly upset.

“Son of a bitch. I was worried sick about you. You sure you’re okay?” Seth asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? All right let’s get out of here. Come on” Seth said heading back out the door with Alexa behind him but Richie stopped.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife.

“You know what you have to do. Send them all to a better place” Amaru’s voice was in his head.

“Richie come on let’s go home” Alexa said sticking her head back into the room.

On the way to meet with the others Richie told Seth how Amaru was there in the building. Richie went in the control station while Seth gave everyone an update but Richie could hear him.

“He swears that she was here and she’s coming back” Seth said.

“Power’s on in the whole place. And it does look like he’s been in that cell for at least three days” Gonzalez said tossing a ripped strait jacket to the floor.

“Yeah but can’t take anything he says at face value” Tanner said.

“Meaning?” Seth asked.

“Meaning your bro’s always been a couple tacos short of a fiesta platter. The light’s on in his fridge but the food ain’t cold” Tanner said.

Richie didn’t even see her twitch but in the next second Alexa had one of her knives pressed against Tanner’s cock.

“One more idiom from you and you’ll have to cross Sex Machine off your list of aliases. Professor” Alexa said.

“Guys! She’s clearly holding him here. So there’s a very good chance she or one of her slaves will make an appearance. Let’s make one more sweep. At the very least someone could show and we track them back to her” Ximena said.

“Works for me. Now you say you’re sorry” Alexa said.

“Excuse m… I’m sorry” Tanner said as Alexa pressed the knife a little harder.

With a blink of an eye the knife was back on the belt at her waist.

“Hey gotta get rid of the cars” Richie said using the PA system.

“They’ll see ‘em when they come back. Somebody should stay in the control room too. It’s right up front you can sound the alarm from here. Alert us to any intruders” Richie said coming out of the control room.

“Okay… You two... Professor Long Hair, Jimi Hendrix go move the cars out back pronto” Seth said tossing Tanner the keys.

“I’ll go with the Professor. Don’t want him scratching up our ride again” Richie said.

“Scratching up your… that was… look… I was a little tipsy okay” Tanner said.

“Hey! Make it quick. Go!” Seth ordered.

“I’m gonna stay and guard here. Okay? One sweep and were done. Let’s go” Seth said heading for the control room.

“Stay with him? Please?” Richie asked looking at Alexa.

“Uh sure okay” she replied clearly confused but still she followed Seth into the room.

Richie got into Seth’s car and followed Tanner around back. While Tanner was walking towards the back entrance Richie spun the car around and drove it into Tanner. When he looked at the passenger seat he grinned seeing Amaru with her red eyes. Richie got out of the car with his knife.

“How could you hit me there of all places? Oh Jesus” Tanner groaned on the ground.

Richie walked toward him and used his knife to pull Tanner’s jacket zipper down and opened it.

“You sick son of a… what the hell are you doing? Uh you sick fuck.”

Richie slowly pushed his knife into Tanner’s chest.

“Hey!” Tanner yelled.

“Next one will kill ya” Richie grinned quickly pulling out the knife.

“Psychopath” Tanner said.

Richie walked away he needed to gag Tanner and lock him up before he healed.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “Does Richie seem okay to you?” Alexa asked Seth.

“Honestly? No.”

“He said on the phone he was hearing voices… what if he’s still hearing them?” Alexa asked, worried.

Suddenly the lights went out. The emergency lights came on and all the lights on the control panel for the doors went from green to red, all the doors were locked. Seth tried to open the door but it was locked.

“Let me” Alexa said kicking the door.

The door dented slightly but didn’t open.

“What the hell?” Alexa said.

“Hey! Somebody open the door! Hey! Hey! Goddamn it! Fuck!” Seth said as he beat on the door getting nowhere.

Then the phone rang.

“Oh that’s not creepy at all” Alexa said.

Slowly Seth picked up the phone but Alexa could hear Richie clearly.

“Hello brother, sweetheart. In case you’re both wondering I’ve initiated a lock down” Richie said to them both knowing she was either holding the phone with Seth close by or Seth had the phone and she could hear him.

“Richard…” Seth said.

“Can’t let the lunatics turn this place into Shock Corridor. You two may be in the control room but I’ve got my hand on the wheel now.”

“Richard listen to me. Let us out of here right now” Seth said.

“Please Richie let us out” Alexa asked.

“No!” Richie said.

“Richard let me the fuck outta here right now!” Alexa knew how badly Seth hated cages.

“No. Okay just…stay there. Do not attempt to leave.”

“Let me outta here right now!”

“Richie just let us out.”

“I’ve got a plan Stan. I’ve got a plan” Richie said.

“Dammit!” Seth yelled slamming the phone back onto its cradle.

“Move back” Seth offered pulling out his gun.

“Seth it won’t…” Seth fired three shots at the glass on the door.

“Control room remember? Bullet resistant glass” Alexa explained when the glass didn’t even crack.

Seth walked over to the PA system.

“Shit” he said showing Alexa that Richie ripped out the wires.

“How bout rigging that up?” Alexa nodded to the cable on the old TV on the wall.

“Worth a shot” Seth replied.

He yanked out the cable, then set to work twisting them together with the PA wires to try and make it work.

“Yes” he said when the light turned on for the PA.

“Hello? Can anybody hear me?” Seth asked.

No one answered.

“Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hello? Can anybody hear me? Anybody? Can anybody hear me?” Seth kept trying.

“Yeah it’s me” Burt replied.

“Burt? Oh Jesus Christ man. Something’s wrong with Richie.”

“Really? No shit.”

“Just get back to the control room. Get me outta here!”

“There you go giving orders again.”

“Burt now is not the fucking time!”

“It’s just common curtesy.”

One of the lights on the panel switched back to green.

“Burt no games where are you?” Alexa said taking the mic from Seth.

“I saw something about the east wing.”

“Shit” Seth said.

“Damn. Okay you’re about to have some company. Do not kill him Burt… Burt!” Alexa yelled when there was no answer.

Freaking out now Alexa started to beat on the door.

“Richie! Richie?! Someone help!” Alexa yelled.

The door dented but again it wouldn’t open.

“We have to get outta here” Alexa said pacing running her hands through her hair.

“No shit…”

“Seth! Now is not the time for your sarcastic shit! Burt will kill him.”

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie walked down the hallway until he came to an operating room. Inside he used the tip of his knife to unlock a cabinet to grab an injector gun and a vial of 200mg Propofol.

He filled the injector with about a third and slipped the rest of the bottle into his pocket. He found Scott first and walked up to him when his back was turned.

“What the hell man?” Scott said taking his hand off his sword.

“Shh I think I saw her. This way through the kitchen” Richie said.

“No let’s go find Burt” Scott said.

“There’s no time. Come on” Richie said grabbing Scott’s arm turning him towards the kitchen.

Behind his back Richie held the injector.

“Yeah the guy was kind of a dick anyways” Scott said walking into the kitchen.

“Yeah. He’s about to lose the second Xibalban war” Richie said bringing up the injector grabbing Scott’s shoulder.

Scott pushed him back and drew both swords off his back. Richie dodged both of them and grabbed a pan deflecting the other swing. Scott kicked Richie in the gut sending him crashing into the sink. Richie grabbed another pan and blocked the swords and punched Scott in the face hard enough he dropped one sword.

Then Richie threw the pan at him hitting him in the face. They squared off and Richie grabbed a towel as Scott struck. Richie caught Scott’s arm in the towel and kicked him into the wall at the same time disarming Scott of his last sword. Richie threw the towel and sword to the ground.

Scott used the sink as leverage, gripping it tight and kicked Richie in the chest driving him back. Richie caught the second kick and flipped Scott backwards. Scott landed on his feet and ducked Richie’s punch. Richie grabbed him and pushed him back against the counter.

He began to choke Scott. Scott tried to stab Richie with the injector he’d dropped but Richie caught his arm. Richie punched Scott in the face, turned his wrist and used Scott’s own hand to drive the needle into his chest and Richie pushed the plunger.

Scott slowly sank to the ground losing consciousness. Richie limped away from Scott and waited for Burt to show up.

When Burt arrived he was so worried about Scott he didn’t notice Richie was behind him. When Burt turned around with his crossbow up Richie grabbed it, slamming it into Burt’s face.

“Oh you little prick” Burt said dropping to one knee holding his nose.

Richie held up his left hand ready to use his gift on Burt. Burt grabbed Richie’s wrist with both hands holding him back. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand Richie pulled out his knife and slashed Burt’s thighs.

“Fuck! God Dammit!” Burt cried out as Richie slashed him at least half a dozen times.

“You’re supposed to be the Eternal Hunter” Richie said in Xibalban as Burt lay on the floor.

“Burt? Burt did you make it over there? Talk to me Burt. Burt?” Richie sighed hearing Seth’s static voice from the intercom.

Of course his brother would figure out how to make it work after Richie had destroyed it. Richie walked over to Scott, grabbed his leg and began to drag him off as Seth kept talking.

“Richard. Listen to me if you can hear me. Remember what Uncle Eddie said about jobs that go bad? ‘Adjust if you must but you stick to the plan Stan’. This is not the plan you know that. Richard?”


	18. Straitjacket part 2

**Alexa POV-** No one answered Seth. Sighing he turned and saw through the stock room door tanks of oxygen. He got up to go look at them.

“Hello? Seth?” Ximena said.

“I’m here what?” Seth sat back down.

“Amaru. She’s awakened your brother’s shadow self.”

“Awakened his what?” Seth asked.

“We all have another self that exists on that side. Some of us struggle with it every day. Richard’s has taken hold of him and it’s loyal to her.”

“She’s using him to tear us apart.”

“Some part of that though is still Richie I think” Alexa said.

“How can you be so sure?” Seth asked.

“He knows exactly where we are. He hasn’t come to hurt us, yet he told us to stay. I think… I think it’s to protect us” Alexa explained.

Seth nodded more to himself than her before he got up, grabbed an oxygen tank and dragged it over to the door. He took a few steps back and raised his gun.

“Oh hell you’re insane” Alexa said ducking into the supply closet.

Seth used one hand to cover his dick turned his head and was about to shoot. Suddenly outside the door a man dropped down from out of the ceiling.

“Hey! Hey open the door” Seth said.

“You two like them?” the man asked.

“Like what?” Seth asked.

“Sharp teeth, crazy eyes, genetically engineered super mutants.”

“Look at our faces. We are not like them. We can help you all right? Just…just open the door. Help us get outta here” Seth said.

“Please” Alexa tossed in.

“I gotta rewire this panel. It’s like doing co-ax reroute to the living room. I got nothing to strip the cables with.”

“Okay look just…just try all right? Just give it a shot.”

The man began to work on the cables and Seth walked the few feet to the opposite wall. He sighed checking how many bullets were left in his revolver. Alexa had brought more if he needed them luckily he didn’t… yet. Seth looked up and saw something that scared him.

“Hey! Hey!” Seth yelled.

Alexa turned back to the door. Richie was behind the man.

“What? I’m working on it…” Richie stuck his knife in the man’s neck and slashed forward spraying the window with blood.

Alexa couldn’t stop the little scream that came from her mouth and so she quickly covered her mouth with both hands to cut it short. Then Richie began to feed as well. Richie tried to wipe some of the blood off the window and he slowly licked his fingers clean.

“Richard…” Seth said in horror.

“Told you to stay put. Adjust if you must but stick to the plan Stan” Richie said before walking off.

Alexa stared at the blood on the window.

“We have to get out of here. Now” she said more determined than ever to save Richie cause this wasn’t him not really.

Seth pulled out a folded cot he’d found in the back of the stock closet and they both stood behind it. They ducked down as Seth took aim he closed his eyes and shot the oxygen tank. It blew the door clean off. Outside the room Seth boosted Alexa up into the ceiling duct then she leaned down took his wrist and pulled him up.

“You didn’t need my help to get up here did you?” Seth asked.

“No, not really, but I didn’t want you to feel inadequate either.”

“Yeah well luckily I have a healthy ego” Seth replied.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie went back into the operating room and grabbed a drill. His brother and girlfriend were contained for now. Burt was down and hurt. Scott and Tanner were both locked up. That left the Ranger and Ximena.

It was Ximena who walked in the door. Richie closed the door and knocked the gun out of her hand. He pushed her against the wall with the drill going trying to push it against her head.

“When a doctor performs a lobotomy he puts you to sleep and then drills a hole into your head straight through your skull. Lucky for you I won’t be putting you to sleep” Richie said.

Ximena shifted to her Culebra form. She kicked Richie in the knee twice. He fell to the floor taking her with him. When he tried to get up she kicked him in the head. The second time he tried to get up she kneed him in the face and he feel onto his back. Ximena grabbed the drill stepped on his left arm and drilled a hole through his hand until all you could see was blood.

“Finish her” Amaru said standing behind Ximena.

Richie punched Ximena in the side then in the face getting her off him. She ran for the door which he’d locked and he back handed her in the face and kicked her knee. Finally he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her head into the metal cabinet. She slid to the floor completely unconscious. Richie grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

“Amaru’s taken control of you!” Ximena yelled coming to just as he locked the door to her cell.

“You have to pull yourself away. And we all have to stop her. Richard. Richard you know this. Richard!” Ximena yelled as he walked away.

Richie turned back to look at his three prisoners.

“Let me outta here asshole!” Scott yelled.

“Let me outta here! What are you doing?” Tanner yelled.

“Richie!” Scott yelled.

“Nobody tries to cut me in half with a car and lives to talk about it all right? You come here and open this door” Tanner said.

Richie smiled as he paced in front of them.

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to send them to a better place” Amaru yelled at him.

“I thought of another way. I can still get to Xibalba but I need to bring my girl and brother with me. It’s the only way I’ll go. Trust me they’re the key. I think you’ll like what I have planned” Richie said.

“No! You don’t get to think. You do as I say! And what I say is you kill them all and start with her. She and her so called Lord committed the biggest betrayal of them all” Amaru said looking at Ximena.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Seth led the way through the ceiling duct until he’d found the other control panel that Richie used to cause a lock down. As Alexa was lowering herself out of the vent after Seth she watched him shoot the control panel causing sparks to fly.

“You know we could have just used the buttons to turn everything back on” Alexa said.

“Yeah well I felt like shooting something and Richie isn’t here right now to volunteer” Seth replied.

However sure enough the lights came back on and the doors unlocked.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** The lights all came back on so Richie knew someone had gotten to the second control panel. When he got there he saw Burt in the room. Richie grabbed the emergency hose and when Burt turned to face him Richie hosed him down.

“What the fuck?” Burt said.

Richie didn’t reply he just grabbed the backup defibrillator paddles next to the old paints cans charged them up and electrocuted Burt. When Burt started foaming at the mouth Richie dropped the paddles. Burt slid down the wall to the floor and Richie grabbed his leg dragging him away to be locked up.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Scott yelled hitting the door of his cell as Richie dragged Burt into the room.

Richie flipped him off as he kept dragging Burt to his cell.

“Xibalban son of a bitch. I know that’s not you in there. Piece of crap Xibalban beetlehead” Tanner said as Richie tossed Burt into a cell and closed the door.

Just as Richie locked the door he heard a gun cock and felt it press against his head.

“Game over” Seth said.

Slowly Richie walked to the middle of the room with Seth’s gun pointed at his head.

“All right Seth. My man yeah” Tanner cheered.

“You’re going off the rails Richard. I’m gonna bring you back” Seth said as Richie turned to face him.

Richie shoved the gun away causing it to fire hitting the wall. Then Richie kicked Seth in the gut. Richie hit him twice in the face but Seth ducked the third punch and grabbed Richie from the side driving his knee into Richie’s gut three times.

Richie pushed Seth back and they each threw punches but each one blocked the blows. When Seth swung wide Richie grabbed his wrist in one hand and his neck in the other.

“Where’s Alexa?” Richie asked.

“Gone. Told her to get help” Seth choked out.

“You’re lying I can hear her breathing she’s close. Tell me where” Richie grinned tilting his head listening for her.

“Fuck you. I’m not gonna let you kill them. It’s not gonna happen” Seth responded.

“I’m not going to kill them Seth. You are” Richie said lifting Seth off the ground.

When Seth passed out Richie left him on the ground for Alexa to find. He went out the side door of the room and grabbed some rope for Seth and Ximena and filled the injector with the rest of the Propofol then he hid in the shadows of the door and waited. Sure enough Alexa came in a few minutes later with a knife in each hand.

“Oh God Seth” Alexa said rushing over to Seth on the ground.

Before the others could warn her Richie rushed in shoved the needle into the side of her neck and pushed the plunger.

“Richie…” Alexa said as the drug knocked her out.

Richie held her and slowly laid her on the ground gently. Then he began to tie Seth to the support column with the rope.

“Richard come on man” Seth said waking up as he tugged on the rope.

“Two Geckos are better than one no?” Amaru said.

“Yes that is true” Richie replied.

Seth leaned his head back against the column.

“What did you do to her?” Seth asked looking at Alexa.

“Just gave her something to sleep. She’s okay Seth I’d never hurt her” Richie said.

“No you just drugged her.”

Richie began to pace in front of Seth.

“Richard come on man. She’s fucking with you” Seth begged.

“Amaru told me the truth about this world and the next. There is a place for people like us Seth. I’ve seen it. I saw it Seth. Xibalba is a place where we can shine. Where we can live like kings.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s a place where you can live a long life and die on a beach.”

“You’re not making any sense Richie. Richard look at me. Xibalba is not El Rey. It’s Hell you remember that?”

“You said hell was coming for us for the things that we’ve done. What if the things that we’ve done were for a reason?”

“Richard we have to be careful here all right?”

“Amaru gave me a one way ticket to Xibalba but I am not going without you or her” Richie said looking at Alexa on the floor.

“We are not going anywhere.”

“She is opening up the gates for us…”

“Would you fucking listen to me! Buddy we’ve been down this road before. Yeah come on buddy you can come back from this. This isn’t you this is not you. We have each other’s back. That’s what we do. I look out for you, you look out for me. This is not you.”

“It’s not me…it’s us.”

Seth sighed and looked away from Richie. Richie knew soon Seth would understand he just needed to see what Richie had seen. Richie opened Ximena’s cell and quickly knocked her out with a blow to the head. He tied her to an operating table before turning back to Seth.

“Do you remember when Pop died?” Richie asked.

“Yeah the day you lit him on fire.”

“No! The day we buried him okay? We got our first black suits that day. Do you remember what everybody said to us?”

“No Richard.”

“They said that he was going to a better place. Now why do you think it is that they say that?”

“It’s a fucking fairy tale! All right? It’s bullshit people tell themselves so they can sleep at night.”

“No they say it because it’s true. Death is not the end. It’s the beginning. Kill them all one by one and we’re in. Do your part brother” Richie said cutting Seth loose putting his knife in his hand as Ximena struggled to get free.

Richie pushed Seth towards Ximena.

“No. We are not killers. We pull down scores and that is it” Seth said.

“Do it!” Richie yelled.

Instead Seth tried to cut Ximena free.

“Do it! Do it!” Richie yelled again grabbed Seth’s hand holding it above Ximena’s heart.

“Do it…and your brother’s six feet under” Gonzalez said coming in pointing a gun at Seth’s head.

“Take the shot and she dies” Richie said.

“Richie’s possessed” Gonzalez said.

“Don’t listen to him Seth.”

“Burt says he needs to be purified. Gotta set him on fire if you wanna get him back.”

“That’s gonna ruin the plan Stan.”

“No listen to Freddie! Your brother’s gone” Ximena said.

Seth back handed Richie in the face and Gonzalez punched him as he stumbled toward him. Seth pushed Richie up again the support column and held Richie’s knife to his throat as Gonzalez tied him up.

“How could you do this? This was all for you Seth. All of it.”

Gonzalez tossed Seth a tin full of gasoline and Seth doused Richie with it.

“Fuck. You fucking prick! I’m your blood! I saved your life!” Richie yelled.

“All hail Amaru all hail Amaru” Richie said fighting his bonds.

Seth hesitated setting him on fire. Richie broke free and punched Seth in the face.

“Sorry man” Seth said before he shot Richie in the shoulder.

Richie grabbed Gonzalez by the face and used his gift of compulsion.

“Kill her. Kill her now” Richie ordered shoving Gonzalez at Ximena.

Then Richie tossed Seth over a desk and onto the ground. Seth got up and ran out the door into the hallway slowly Richie followed.

“You let me down for the last time Seth!” Richie yelled looking for him.

“Come and say goodbye to your brother!” Richie called out.

Seth came from behind him holding a flaming mop which he touched to the trail of gas that was dripping off Richie. The flames raced towards him and up his legs. Quickly the fire covered his entire body. Richie took two steps toward Seth but the pain was too much.

Richie fell to the ground crying out in pain he curled up into a ball. The flames ate his clothes his hair burned his skin peeled off. The flames died where there was nothing more living for them to eat and slowly Richie’s skin healed, his hair grew back and his eyes regenerated.

He lay curled in a ball on the floor naked and Seth tossed the mop away and walked toward him. Seth helped him up and then found him a pair of green scrub pants.

“I’m sorry I…” Richie said the guilt inside of him was worse than the flames had been.

“It wasn’t you brother” Seth said hugging him.

They walked back to where Richie had the others locked up and Seth opened their doors. Slowly Richie lifted Alexa into his arms.

“You’re really hot…” Alexa said almost sounding drunk her cheek was pressed against his bare chest.

Then she was asleep again. The drug was slowly working its way out of her system thanks to her metabolism.

They saw Gonzalez kneeling down next to a pile of ash holding a necklace. He looked at Richie with tears and death in his eyes. Burt slowly slid down the wall in pain. Ximena was dead.

Richie knew no matter what he said nothing could make this better it was his fault. They all left the hospital and went their separate ways for now. Richie held Alexa in his arms the whole way home. He carried her to their room and gently laid her on the bed before he went to take a shower.

When he got out he still felt tainted by Amaru like it was just under his skin and he couldn’t wash it off. Alexa was standing by their bed as he came out of the bathroom. Richie walked over to her, dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her stomach. Slowly she stroked his hair and neck.

“I’m sorry God I’m so sorry” Richie said softly after a few moments.

“Richard. Look at me” Alexa said.

She’s used his given name instead of the nickname she always used. He was worried of what he would see when he looked up at her but he knew that he deserved it. Slowly Richie looked up at her but only saw love.

“None of this was your fault. None of it. We together haven’t had much luck against Amaru you were one on one with her. Everything that happened is on her not you.”

“It was still me though…”

“Stop Richard you were possessed it wasn’t you” Alexa dropped down onto her knees so they were almost eye level.

“I would never.. could never hurt you yet I did” Richie said looking down at her.

“You didn’t lift a hand to strike me and you could have. You didn’t hurt me. I don’t blame you and if you have to hear it I forgive you.”

Richie hugged her and felt a shudder go through his body. He laid his head on her shoulder.

“Richard I love you. I will stand by you no matter what. Because I know the real you I know who you really are” Alexa said softly rubbing his back.

He pulled back to ask her how she could love someone something like him but she kissed him before he could speak. In that kiss he felt her love for him and as selfish as he was he took that love and held it in his black heart as he kissed her back. He tried to show her how much he loved her and silently a promise to never hurt her again.


	19. La Llorona

**Alexa POV-** A few days later and they, and by they it was only Richie, were pouring over ancient texts trying to figure out what Amaru’s next move would be. Burt had his feet up on the coffee table smoking while Seth paced and chugged back a shot of whiskey. Alexa leaned against Richie’s desk while he silently read the text. Honestly she was a tad bored. They hadn’t heard anything for days.

“You mind?” Seth said to Burt gesturing at his feet on the table.

“Can you sit the fuck down already?” Richie asked.

“No I can’t Richard. That’s the whole point alright? I’m tired of sitting down waiting for the next attack. We need to be making a move right now” Seth said still pacing.

“And what move should we make?” Alexa asked.

“Look it says right here when the Lord first crossed over they were ‘possessed of Xibalba’. That sounds like what happened to me” Richie said.

“I swear to God I don’t even know why you bother with that shit. None of it makes any sense” Seth said pouring himself another shot.

“Yeah it’s easy for you to say. It didn’t happen to you.”

Alexa knew Richie still blamed himself for Ximena’s death and everything else he did while he was possessed.

“Let’s just focus on what’s gonna happen to her now all right? And how we hit her back. Hard.”

“The first thing you gotta do is get your house in order. You need to mend fences with the Ranger” Burt said looking at Richie.

“Look Mr. White Hat was pretty clear. He does not want to see me” Richie said.

“Richard’s right. We gotta let him cool off” Seth added.

“Oh God damn it. See? This is why I got out. Assholes like you making a big deal about being part of a crew and then as soon as a man goes down you leave him behind?” Burt said getting up and putting his leather jacket on.

“I’d be happy to have him back” Richie said.

“He’s grieving and we’re not sure he can move passed his anger. Let alone know if he wants to come back” Alexa said putting her hand on Richie’s shoulder.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re real good at keeping these idiots in line?” Burt asked.

“Yeah. Lord Venganza did and Ximena agreed.”

When neither of the boys said anything Burt headed for the door.

“Fuck you two I’ll get him myself. And beautiful? You got your hands full” Burt said.

“Yo where you going Birdman?” Tanner asked walking in as Burt walked out flipping the boys off.

“I was just about to call a family meeting. I have a juicy lead” Tanner said grinning as he sat on the couch were Burt had been.

“Somehow I doubt that” Seth said gulping down his shot.

“Oh yeah dickweed? How about this: a cult of filthy rich Culebras worshipping a Xibalban?” Tanner said as Seth poured himself another shot.

“A cult?” Richie asked.

“One of my co-eds told me about it. Most of them are posers but the core group, they mean business. They’re legit. And they’re worshipping this Xibalban not exactly sure who yet but they’re trying to get in the good graces of the Queen Bee” Tanner said.

Everyone was stunned by this surprisingly good information.

“Get in how?” Seth finally asked setting down his drink.

“They’re scalping Culebras with a Xibalban blade so they don’t heal. And then they offer ‘em up to Amaru for a feeding.”

“When?”

“There’s another one tonight.”

“No way Amaru is gonna show up for that” Richie said.

“You don’t know that we have to try” Alexa said.

“It’s a long shot. But they have a leader. He’s a bit of a…a bit of a blowhard but I think if we get him. He could take us to Amaru” Tanner said lighting a joint.

Richie and Alexa stood up grinning. Alexa slid two extra knives into her belt and tucked her gun in the back of her pants.

“Professor I never thought I’d say this but good work” Seth said grabbing his gun.

“It’s what I do” Tanner grinned.

“I’m done pulling punches with her” Seth said.

“What are we gonna do?” Richie asked.

“Whatever it takes. But you’re gonna sit this one out in the car” Seth said tucking his gun in the front of his pants.

“What?” Richie asked pissed.

“All right? We need a getaway driver anyway” Seth said.

“I told you I‘m fine” Richie said.

“Yeah and I told you I can’t be worried about you going rogue again all right? Professor you’re gonna be my wingman.”

“Seth, Richie can stick with me. Don’t bench him” Alexa said seeing how hurt Richie really was by this.

“No he stays in the car.”

“…Then so will I” Alexa said crossing her arms standing next to Richie.

“Let’s get ready to party” Tanner said totally relaxed.

Richie drove and Alexa rode up front. Richie pulled up in front of a huge mansion. Tanner and Seth got out and then Richie pulled out driving off down an alley to wait.

“I’m the fucking driver now? He treats me like a goddamn sick child” Richie said hitting the steering wheel.

“Sorry Seth’s a dick” Alexa said.

It got a chuckle out of Richie.

“Yeah well I actually get his point but this sucks.”

“I have an idea on how to pass the time” Alexa grinned sliding over to him.

“We have to wait for a signal. Which could happen anytime” Richie grinned turning to face her.

“You know Seth would be pissed if we had sex in his car” Alexa laughed.

“Totally” Richie leaned toward her and kissed her.

Alexa kissed him back lightly cupping his jaw.

“Good thing for Seth we’re not super pissed at him “Alexa said pulling back.

Richie stared at her a little confused. Alexa pulled her hair away from her neck and smiled.

“You feed I’ll wait for the signal. We do have to stay focused… this time” Alexa winked.

Richie smiled at her as his eyes shifted and his fangs came out. Slowly Richie positioned her body and sank his fangs into her neck. Alexa let out a soft moan but otherwise she tried to keep focus. It didn’t help that Richie’s hand slid from her hip to her stomach and he spread his fingers wide his touch making her burn with desire.

Suddenly Richie pulled back and groaned in pain putting a hand to his head.

“Richie? Hey what’s wrong? Look at me what’s wrong?” Alexa asked looking at him.

When Richie looked at her his eyes were completely red.

“Whoa…” Alexa said leaning back though Richie didn’t even seem to see her.

Then he blinked and his eyes were normal and his pain appeared to pass.

“What was that? Your eyes were red Richie.”

“I don’t know but I saw something. I… I think I saw inside where the others are.”

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

”Holy shit” Alexa said looking out the back window as she scrambled out of the car.

Seth and Tanner were dragging a screaming Amaru towards the car.

“She just showed up? Without Brasa? That doesn’t make any sense…Seth?” Richie said as Seth just stared at Amaru.

“We could end this whole thing right now. No Queen, no hell on earth. No nothing” Seth said softly.

“Yeah but we can’t kill her. So what do we do?” Richie asked.

Then randomly the wind picked up to the point it was howling.

“Um I think we need to leave” Alexa said.

“Yeah whatever we do I say we do it somewhere else” Scott said walking past the brothers.

“Yeah they’re right. Right about now whoever those assholes were praying to has now figured out that we have crashed their party” Tanner said.

“She’s gonna tear you to shreds” Amaru said snapping her teeth softly.

“We need a hideout. Some place nobody knows about” Seth said.

“I know we’ll take her where the two rivers meet” Richie said.

Tanner sat in the back with Seth and Amaru was between them while Alexa rode up front again with Richie. Seth still wouldn’t let her drive.

“Dude you fucking bit her aga… did you two have sex IN MY CAR?!” Seth yelled.

Alexa and Richie grinned at each other.

“You know sweetness I’m a bit puckish myself” Tanner said in a slimy voice.

“The day I let you feed from me will be the day I’m dead and cold perve” Alexa said.

“Soon you will all be dead” Amaru said.

“Oh shut up” Alexa told her rolling her eyes.

“I have to burn this car now you know” Seth said.

Richie and Alexa just laughed.

They pulled into Burt’s place in the desert and were pulling Amaru out when Scott rode his bike up. Amaru was yelling at them in Xibalban as Seth and Richie dragged her along.

“Outta the way Spicolli” Seth said moving past Marvin the guy who worked for Burt.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “Tall one?” Marvin said into the phone he held.

Richie grabbed the phone knowing it had to be Burt.

“No no put the girl on, the non-crazy one” Burt said.

“What?” Richie said.

“You fuck head. Put Amaru in the pen. Me and the Ranger are on our way” Burt said in anger before he hung up.

“I just figured out what we can do with her” Tanner said.

“You’re wasting your time” Amaru replied.

“All right, Burt says to stick her in the pen” Richie said handing Marvin back his phone.

Marvin went past them all out the back way.

“The pen?” Tanner asked.

Seth and Richie dragged Amaru out.

“She must be one of those demons from hell cause I’ve never seen Burt use the cage before” Marvin said leading them inside.

It looked like a ring to train small horses in. It was in a barn with a ring in the dirt.

“Is this the best you can do?” Amaru gloated.

“This ain’t gonna hold her” Seth said.

“No take a closer look man. Burt scorched the floor with a ring of Xibalban bone marrow to help keep hell spawns trapped” Marvin explained looking at the ring in the dirt.

“What?” Seth said looking down.

“Transporting them to the Labyrinth and all that” Marvin said.

“So this is Illhicamina’s cage. Huh” Amaru said as Richie knelt down and began undoing her leg bonds.

Suddenly Richie felt a little light headed and he could hear whispers in his head like back at the asylum. He stumbled up right and away from Amaru.

“Richie what’s up? You okay buddy? What happened?” Seth asked as Richie stumbled out to the outer ring of the cage while Marvin closed the door sealing Amaru in and he went back inside.

“Hey! Hey buddy are you okay?” Seth asked lightly grabbing his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m fine” Richie replied.

“What’s the matter Richie? Not feeling quite like yourself lately?” Amaru asked walking towards them smiling.

“Just need some air” Richie said.

“You’ll need a lot more than air” Amaru said walking to the edge of the circle.

When she tried to go farther it was like she hit an invisible shield that glowed red when she hit it. It caused her to jerk back and cry out in pain. Richie walked out the door into the hall way with Seth following him.

“Hey what happened back there?”

“Nothing I… I slipped” Richie said walking.

“Slipped? Bullshit” Seth said grabbing Richie spinning him around.

“All right look ever since the asylum it’s like I can hear them sometimes. In my head. Like a frequency I can tap into. Earlier at the mansion I think I saw her coming and just now it was like she was calling for help” Richie explained.

“Calling who?”

“Fuck if I know I just heard it.”

“What the fuck does that even mean? Goddamn it Richard not now” Seth said patting Richie’s shoulder and walking past him.

They made their way back to the front shop.

“We gotta focus on her right now. Professor says he’s got a plan” Seth said.

“You mean short of killing her” Richie said.

“Hey hey easy you two” Alexa said joining them.

“That’s not gonna happen” Scott said walking over to them clearly angry.

“Okay just relax kid” Seth told him.

“Don’t tell me to relax.”

“Scott they don’t want to kill her… okay maybe they do a little but not as much as they want to save her. I promise” Alexa cut in.

“Calm down now fellas. Ol’ Burt’s got everything we need to perform… a good old fashioned exorcism” Tanner said.


	20. La Llorona part 2

**Richie POV-** “What? Bongs full of holy water?” Richie asked sarcastically.

“No nothing that tired. The ancient Ritual de los Bacabs. And if we do it right we might just cast away the soul of Amaru and save Katey- Kates. Forever” Tanner said.

“Will it hurt her?” Scott asked.

“Well we’ll have to keep an eye on that” Tanner replied.

“No. No way.”

“You got any better ideas? Then exorcism it is” Seth said when Scott said nothing.

Seth and Tanner walked off to get things ready. Richie hung back with Alexa.

“You okay?” Alexa asked.

“Yeah. I’m good now” he replied smiling at her.

Suddenly the wind picked up again it began to howl.

“Something tells me that’s not good” Alexa said looking around.

Marvin was outside looking around and Scott was guarding the entrance to Amaru. The sound of fighting caught their attention and they rushed outside.

“Scott? Scott. What did this to you?” Richie asked seeing Scott on the ground.

“Same thing that did that to him” Scott said pointing.

They saw Marvin sitting on the ground against the truck blood covered his chest he was dead. Alexa knelt down next to Scott. He backed up a little and growled as she reached for the torn slices of his shirt.

“Easy tough guy you don’t scare me and I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to see” Alexa said.

Slowly she peeled the sliced ribbons of his shirt away from the slashes on his chest.

“They hurt?” Alexa asked since there wasn’t much blood.

“They sting and I feel a little weak but I’ve had worse” Scott finally answered.

Richie knew Scott wasn’t used to this. Scott thought no one cared about him, not even his own family, but Alexa cared about damn near everyone.

“Richie… they’re not healing. I think there’s like… an ooze or something in the wound.”

“Yeah the thing had it dripping off its claws” Scott said.

“Great. Claws. Let’s get inside” Alexa said helping Scott up.

Burt pulled up with Gonzalez then. Thankfully, cause it looked like they’d need all the help they could get.

“Fuck did you do now?” Gonzalez asked as he and Burt walked over to them.

“I didn’t do anything” Richie replied.

“Yeah somehow I don’t believe that.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Richie grabbed Alexa by the arm when she went to step toward Gonzalez.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “Help the kid babe” Richie said.

Scott stumbled so Alexa had him put his arm over her shoulders and her arm went around his waist. She flipped Gonzalez off as her and Richie helped Scott inside. Burt came inside with them carrying Marvin’s body that he’d seen on the ground. Richie grabbed a chair and Alexa eased Scott into it. Burt laid Marvin on a table and put a blanket over his body.

“This is on you Gecko. Who knows what kinda beast you’ve brought here” Burt said pointing at Marvin’s body.

“Fuck you. Both of you. I’ve had it with your shit. You, your pissed that Richie made you kill Ximena. But before that you’d said it wasn’t even Richie cause he was possessed. So quit fucking blaming him, it wasn’t his fault. And you, I’m sorry your friend is dead, truly. But where else were we supposed to bring her hmm? The fucking Queen of Hell herself is here do you have a better place cause if so we’ll gladly take her. No? Okay then stop blaming him” Alexa said turning on Gonzalez and Burt.

Everyone was stunned silent. Alexa blushed a little at her rant. Normally she was the calm one.

“Okay. Burt maybe you could tell us what beast we’re dealing with. It did this to Scott” Alexa said calmly as she peeled Scott’s ripped shirt away from the cuts.

Scott gasped in pain and started to spasm all of a sudden. Alexa took his hand in hers which Scott nearly broke but Alexa held on. His cuts were glowing red inside. Whatever that ooze was it was hurting him badly.

“What the hell?” Richie asked.

“That is a mark of a Clawed Butterfly. Her name is Itzpaplotl. She’s also known as La Llorona or Itzpa. At the birth of humanity she fell in love with a man. He lied to her, he cheated on her, he killed their first born” Burt explained as he added a green paste to his mortar and started grinding something else in with it.

“Oh man three for three” Richie said.

“Yean now she lives to torment the men of the species. You know how she does that? With venom from her claws” Burt handed Richie a joint and nodded at Scott.

“So glad I’m a woman” Alexa said stepping back to let Burt in.

“You should be. She really hates men. Now let me see that” Burt began brushing the paste on Scott’s wounds.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “Oh God! What the fuck?!” Scott yelled in pain but he shook his head when Richie offered him the joint.

“When the poison enters your system it makes you relive your darkest moments the worst things you’ve ever done. Seizures. Pain. Until you go mad. Or die” Burt explained.

Scott’s eyes grew wide and he grabbed the joint from Richie’s hand and Richie lit it for him.

“You know if La Llorona is here to rescue Amaru we’re in deep shit. I doubt we’ll survive. Unless you think you’re ready to admit you are the Temictiliztli Ichpochtli?” Burt asked.

“I’m not. But I will kick this bitch’s ass for you boys” Alexa replied.

“You survived her once. Didn’t you?” Gonzalez asked Burt.

“I fought her. Lost. Lord Malvado put her in the Twister.”

“Well then all we have to do it keep her away from this exorcism” Richie said pulling out his knife and letting the blade slide out.

They split up and Richie silently crept down a hallway with his knife at the ready. Then just like before he could hear whispers in his head. Slowly he made his way to the open door at the end of the hall. The whispers became more intense and he stopped it was almost painful like a migraine.

“Find the spirit guides” Amaru said though she wasn’t talking to him.

“I will find them my Queen” Itzpa replied.

Richie closed his eyes and took a breath and saw the demon he was hunting. When he opened his eyes the pain was gone. Slowly with even more caution Richie peeked inside the room and grinned. Itzpa was in there. She turned towards the door and Richie hastily ducked into another door and hid beside it. Luckily she didn’t enter the room.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Alexa was making her way around the perimeter of where they were holding Amaru when she felt a tingle along the back of her neck. Someone was watching her.

“I hear you hate men. So come on out and we’ll handle this like women” Alexa called out.

A woman in a black lacy dress with a matching vail stepped out of the shadows.

“I do hate men but women, women are just as weak too. They believe the lies they’re told. They believe he loves them. Weak and pathetic” Itzpa said.

Alexa grinned and slid her knives back into their sheaths before she balled up her fists.

“Oh honey I’m not weak” Alexa said.

Itzpa attacked first grinning but Alexa ducked and deflected every punch and kick. Then Alexa thrust the heel of her hand up into Itzpa’s nose. Alexa grinned as Itzpa stared, stunned at the blood dripping on the floor from her nose. Having trained with the Gecko’s Alexa knew to always kick ‘em when they’re down. So Alexa delivered a front kick to Itzpa’s stomach making her double over.

“Who’s weak and pathetic now?” Alexa asked bending down next to Itzpa.

A change came over Itzpa. Gone was the beautiful woman and in her place was a deathly pale skeletal ghoul with a row of fangs, large black empty eyes and long claws dripping ooze. She jerked up and slashed Alexa a crossed the face. Alexa fell back onto the floor more shocked than hurt. She swiped at her cheek and there was blood on her fingers.

“Okay that stings” Alexa said but already she felt the slashes healing and slowly she got up.

“How…that’s… that’s impossible” Itzpa said.

“Like I said I am no man” Alexa pulled out a knife and hurled it into Itzpa’s chest.

She shrieked causing Alexa to cover her ears. Itzpa knocked Alexa down and then quickly fled the room.

“Pussy” Alexa said shaking her head free from the daze she got when her head hit the floor.

Then she got up and once again began to hunt Itzpa.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie went into an empty room. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes trying to listen to what Amaru was saying.

“I found the mother and child” Itzpa said.

“Just stay at Rally Falls” Richie heard Gonzalez say though it was Itzpa who had actually heard it.

Richie grinned he was proud of himself. He’d purposely listened in on Amaru’s conversation instead of it catching him off guard and him only catching bits and pieces of it. The wind kicked up again but almost immediately it died down again.

Richie walked back into the main part of the store where Gonzalez and Burt were. Gonzalez had claw marks on his face and Burt was sharpening a wicked looking dagger. Alexa walked in looking disheveled.

“You guys feel that?” Richie asked going over to check on Alexa.

“You mean like the wind dying down?” Burt asked.

“That was her leaving” Richie explained.

“What? Why would she be leaving now?” Gonzalez asked.

“Cause she didn’t come for Amaru.”

“Then who’d the hell she come for?”

“Your family’s location” Richie said.

Without hesitation Gonzalez pulled out his phone to call his wife and warn her.

“Hey you’re missing a knife. Everything okay?” Richie asked looking at Alexa’s belt.

“Yeah I’m fine. That bitch ran off after I tossed one into her chest” Alexa replied.

“Itzpa ran away from you?” Burt asked.

“Yeah. Guess she can’t hurt women. She clawed my face but it healed and she bolted.”

“Still say you’re not…”

“I’m not!” Alexa said.

Burt held up his hands in surrender. Gonzalez ran out the door and everyone followed to Richie’s car as it was the closet vehicle. Alexa slid behind the wheel and when she peeled out she sent the dust flying.

“Buckle up” she said smiling.

No one listened to her other than Richie who put his on as quick as he could. It wasn’t until they hit the freeway did they all learn when she said buckle up she meant it. Gonzalez gave her the directions to where his wife was staying because it was clear by the tone of his voice Itzpa was already there.

Richie hoped they weren’t too late to stop her. He may not be besties with the Ranger but he didn’t want anything to happen to his family either. Alexa weaved in and out of traffic causing Burt to mutter a few choice words under his breath and possibly at one point even close his eyes.

They arrived at the address Gonzalez had given and they rushed for the house. Richie pulled out a stake and Gonzalez kicked in the door.

“Let ‘em go” he ordered Itzpa and her Culebra followers who held his wife and child.

“I’m sorry Peacekeeper they can’t stay. Especially not after you betrayed them. But I’ll stick around for you” Itzpa said handing the baby over to a Culebra.

“Freddie! Freddie!” Margaret screamed as she was dragged away.

Gonzalez shoved Richie towards the door and Alexa dashed out before them. Alexa sprinted after the truck that was already driving away. Richie hesitated to follow as Gonzalez fell to the ground in pain.

However that hesitation didn’t last more than a second as Richie heard a gunshot and Alexa cry out in pain. He rushed to her seeing her on the ground, her left knee bent to balance her and her right leg stick straight out blood coming out from the bullet hole in her thigh. Still even in pain his girl pulled out her gun but Richie stopped her.

“I’m a great shot!” Alexa argued.

“It’s too risky they’re going too fast a blown tire could end up getting them hurt or killed” Richie explained.

Richie helped Alexa stand but already the wound was healing though she still limped back to the house with him. The fight was over by the time they walked in Gonzalez and Burt had killed Itzpa.

“Jesus… you two okay?” Richie asked looking at the trashed room.

Both men nodded. Richie knelt down and lifted Itzpa’s vail off her face. She looked once more like the beautiful woman only now with blood slightly splattered on her chest and neck. Alexa reached down and yanked out her knife that was still in Itzpa’s chest.

“This is mine” Alexa said.

Burt pulled up his shirt just then and the scars left behind by Itzpa faded away. Same happened to the fresh ones on Gonzalez’s face.

It took time to get back to Burt’s since one of Itzpa’s Culebras had ripped wires out of Richie’s car. By the time they got back to Burt’s place they learned Amaru had used Scott when he was weak from his wounds and she was now long gone.


	21. Rio Sangre

**Richie POV-** Richie, Seth, Gonzalez, and Alexa were gathered around a small table looking at a map Gonzalez brought.

“There was a tunnel under the barn. We never figured out where it led to” Gonzalez said pointed at a mark on the map.

“It leads to Amaru. Then your wife and kid must be close by” Richie said.

“And that’s all that matters” Gonzalez said.

“Technically, it’s not all that matters” Richie said slowly trying not to upset Gonzalez.

“It’s not Richard but he’s right. So how would we even start?” Seth asked.

“I’ve got a Ranger buddy. He’s got access to a ground-penetrating radar” Gonzalez explained.

Richie chuckled a little.

“Penetrating” Richie said laughing a bit more.

He saw Alexa smile but also roll her eyes.

“Forgive him he can be a tad immature” Alexa apologized.

“Hey…”Richie said.

“You’re not gonna want us around” Seth said to Gonzalez.

“I’ll take Burt and the Professor. Who knows what we’ll find down there.”

Suddenly Scott came crashing into the room rolling across the floor. All four grabbed their guns and aimed them at the doorway.

“Jesus Christ. What the hell happened to you?” Seth asked as they lowered their guns.

“I did” Kisa said entering the room with a man in a cowboy hat and a bandana over his face.

Again they all raised their guns.

“I caught her outside. You guys never told me she was a friendly” Scott said sitting on the ground.

“She’s not” Seth said.

“Forget her who’s he?” Alexa asked her gun was pointed at the man.

Kisa pulled off his bandana and the man took off his hat.

“Well well well Humpty fucking Dumpty” Richie said.

“I understand you…infants… still haven’t stopped the Queen of Hell. Perhaps I can be of some assistance” the man said.

“I want to shoot him” Alexa whispered loudly to Richie.

“I say go for it” Seth told her.

“Really?” Alexa grinned taking aim at the man’s face.

“No! We need his help” Kisa said quickly.

“Fine. Then tell me who is he?”

“His name is Carlos and we chopped him up last year” Richie said.

“Hmm” Alexa nodded.

“And who are you Chiquita?” Carlos asked.

“None of your damn business” Richie said.

“Ah I see. She’s your…new Queen” Carlos said grinning as he looked between Kisa and Richie.

Then both of them looked at Alexa’s neck and the fresh bite mark from Richie, and Carlos kept grinning. Richie stepped in front of her just a little but the protective stance just gave Carlos a look of satisfaction.

Seth helped Kisa chain Carlos up to a metal support beam.

“Hell is coming and I’m the only one who can stop it. And you guys chain me like a dog. I mean, who are you people? Ragtag band of criminals and blood suckers fighting for what? Truth? Justice? The Mexican-American way?” Carlos said with a wink.

Seth turned around and grabbed the Xibalban sword off their weapon table. Slowly Seth pressed the sword against Carlos’ throat clearly making Carlos nervous.

“You know if I decided to chop you up with this... outcome’s gonna be a little different” Seth said.

“Yeah the Xibalban’s make great weapons. And their Queen is also going to win. Unless we take what she wants. Unless we take Venganza” Carlos said.

“We?” Seth asked.

“I will tell you where and I’ll tell you how. But I want in. I always wanted to work with Los Hermanos Gecko” Carlos said.

“Just rip his fucking face off. We’ll start from there, work our way down. He’ll talk. Won’t you Carlitos?” Kisa said.

“Nah. Carlito wants to play… he can play. Way I see it we probably can use the extra cannon fodder” Seth replied.

“Really?” Carlos asked clearly stunned.

Seth tossed the sword back on to the table before leaning back against it.

“You’re in. Now talk” Seth said.

“You do know why Amaru killed the Lords” Carlos said first.

“They ate her. They kept her blood which is how it got into Kate” Richie said.

“Did you know that she kept the bones?”

“Let me guess. Venganza’s the only one who knows where they are” Seth said.

“You get Venganza you get the bones. War is over” Carlos said.

“Forgetting something? What does this mean?” Seth said holding up the card they took from Carlos. It had a red smear across it nothing else.

“Rio Sangre. It’s a prison just over the border. Culebras and humans side by side. The worst of the worst. The humans provide insulation and the weak ones nourishment for the Culebras. Some of them have been in there for centuries. No warden. The inmates are in charge. However they serve at Venganza’s pleasure. She lets them fight it out and the toughest, the strongest humans or Culebras they’re allowed to run the place. I guess you can say she runs it like a snake pit. She’s surrounded. She’s protected. The only way you’re going to get to her is if I take you in myself” Carlos explained.

“Okay. He’s in? I’m out. You guys got plenty of hands on deck. I’m gonna grab the boys and track down those tunnels” Gonzalez said.

“Fair enough. Stay in touch” Seth said as Gonzalez walked out.

“All right you two we need a plan. A big one all right?” Seth said to Richie and Alexa.

They both nodded and walked out the side door. However just after the door closed Richie wrapped his arm around Alexa’s waist pulled her close and kissed her. She immediately kissed him back.

“Mmm you’re either scared as hell about this or you’re feeling protective. Whichever it is it’s okay. We’ll nail the plan and forget all about those two in there. Neither Kisa nor Carlos can faze me or mess with my head okay? I love you” Alexa assured him.

“You know me so well” Richie said as he smiled cause truth was he was both.

He was sacred about what was coming and worried what Kisa or Carlos may do to mess with her.

“I love you too. I’ll keep you safe” Richie promised.

“Back at ya babe” Alexa winked.

Then they spent the next few hours brain storming the mother of all plans.

“…Seth’s not going to like it. Hell Richie, I don’t like it and I helped come up with it” Alexa said leaning back against the wall.

“I know and I’m not okay with you being bait. But it’s the best shot to win” Richie said caging her against the wall with his arms and body looking down at her.

“I get it. I just don’t trust them. Especially Carlos” Alexa said looking up at him.

“No one trusts Carlos.”

“All right let’s go share our plan then suit up” Alexa said with a sigh.

Richie leaned down and lightly kissed her, he couldn’t think about the plan not working cause if it didn’t he didn’t want her to get hurt.

Once they explained how Alexa was going in with Seth and Carlos as the leader and as a tempting piece of bait and how Kisa and Richie were going to bite some guards and transform into them, Seth immediately said he didn’t like it. But since he didn’t have a better plan it was the one they went with.

**Alexa POV-** Just as Alexa was about to slide into the back seat behind a chained up Carlos Richie walked over to her.

“I’m still not a fan of you being partnered with your ex” Alexa teased trying to make him smile.

“Me either but I’m more worried bout you with him” Richie said nodding at Carlos.

“I have a Xibalban knife if he gets out of hand” Alexa replied.

Richie placed his thumb under her chin lifting her face a little as he gave her a soft kiss.

“Be safe” he said quietly.

“You too” she replied.

Then she got into the car and Seth pulled out. Richie was so worried about her he hadn’t even noticed her outfit.

“So how long have you and Richard been together?” Carlos asked.

“That’s none of your business. All you need to do is give directions” Alexa said.

“It’s a bit of a drive. I was just trying to have some conversation” she could hear the grin in his voice.

“Plus last time I saw Richard he was too busy using everyone close to him to get what he wanted. That and he was obsessed with his Queen, Santanico” Carlos said.

“Yeah I heard all about that. It’s over and she prefers Kisa now” Alexa replied.

“Over? Are you sure?”

“Look just because you’re still hung up on her doesn’t mean he is. Now shut up until it’s time to say ‘turn here’” Alexa said.

Although Carlos did keep his mouth shut other than to give directions Alexa remained tense the rest of the drive. It was completely dark by the time they pulled into the prison.

Alexa and Seth got out of the car. Alexa stood by the hood smiling at the guards while Seth dragged Carlos out. The guards led them inside to an elevator. Their hands on their rifles the entire ride down. Alexa walked out first heading down a long dark tunnel. The sounds of the inmates growing louder.

She was the ‘chick’ bait. She would lead and Seth would follow. She’d dressed in thigh high black boots, which had a secret hole sewn on the inside of each one for her knives, a mini dark purple pleated skirt and a tight black tank top. It was an outfit that screamed sexy yet it was easy to fight in, it didn’t hinder any of her movement.

They stopped at an empty desk and were searched for weapons. When one guard started to simply cop a feel on Alexa she reached down casually and snapped his wrist. The guard backed off cradling his now broken wrist glaring at her. Then a man, someone clearly in charge, walked up to them. He spoke first in Spanish then switched to English as he circled them.

“Who told you you could come up here and ask for a sit-down?” the man asked Seth.

“Hey got a question ask me” Alexa said smiling.

“Sorry Carino but here you’re just gonna be a toy before you’re food. And while Mr. Gecko is a feed bag too at least he’s a fighter and a brother to a Culebra.”

Alexa nodded to Seth to answer the man.

“She cleared this didn’t she?” Seth said talking about Venganza.

“She did. The burglar, the play toy and the impresario huh? Is that really how people see you? It doesn’t matter behind these walls. Because behind these walls the only thing that matters is how I see you.”

The guards used their Taser batons on them as the man nodded to them. Carlos hit the ground first then Seth. To Alexa the electrical current hurt but nowhere near bringing her to her knees. However, wanting to blend in she faked a pain filled cry and dropped down to her knees.

“Oh fuck” Seth groaned.

“Culebras have a lot of gifts I have to make sure you are who you say you are” the man said kneeling next to them.

“All right look she’s gonna wanna talk to this asshole. Trust me. So first why don’t you wipe that shit-eating grin off of your face…and point it into the camera. And tell her we’re here” Seth said as they all stood up and he pointed at the camera.

They all looked at the camera and the light on the door lock turned green to let them in. Carlos said something in Spanish and Seth nodded.

“What he said” Seth said pointing at Carlos.

“It’s been a while since you did time Mr. Gecko. You’re going to love it here. Culebras and feed bags living side by side. It’s just like home” the man said just as Alexa led the way through the door.

One guard followed while the other closed the door before catching up. Alexa held her head high giving the outward appearance of confidence and sex appeal while inside she was nervous this wouldn’t work or things would go sideways.

A gate slid open allowing them to walk into the area where the cells were at. There were cat calls and wolf whistles directed towards them but they kept walking. Alexa kept her gaze focused straight ahead but out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth looking around nervous.


	22. Rio Sangre part 2

**Richie POV-** Scott backed up the laundry truck into the prison dock. Richie and Kisa were in the back waiting. Once Scott opened the door they jumped down holding a bag of laundry. Kisa leaned into the truck giving the guards a good view to look at.

“Man I’m loving this new laundry service” one of the guards said.

“Careful. She bites” Richie warned.

Kisa turned around her eyes like a snake and fangs out. Richie shifted as well and they each bit and drained a guard before morphing into that guard just like the plan required.

Then they hid the bodies in the truck and headed into the prison.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “Mi gente what kind of welcome is that?” Venganza’s voice filled the prison.

“Voice of God? Really?” Carlos asked.

“What do you want Mr. Gecko? This is not part of your mission.”

“Carlito here did a deal with our enemies. He’s got answers, says he won’t share ‘em unless it’s directly with you” Seth said.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Locked up. Amaru brought out his Shadow Self? I don’t know but I want him back” Alexa answered.

“Hmm… I don’t believe that. You’re too calm, not angry enough” Venganza said.

“Yeah well I’m about to start calling him Hellboy so…” Seth said backing up her story.

“Richard has always been different. I’m gonna ask you again. What do you want?”

“I want what you promised me. I want my free ticket to El Rey” Seth replied.

“Queen Amaru’s still out there Mr. Gecko. You haven’t done your job.”

Alexa sat on top of one of the tables getting both anxious and bored.

“I just brought you a giant fucking prize” Seth said.

“And you think that’s enough for a free ticket to paradise?”

“Absolutely.”

“Very bold choice. Makes me question where your loyalties lie now.”

“Where do you think? You know the way I see it you gotta find something worth fighting for in this life. And I have. Me.”

Alexa noticed there were more inmates around them now. Suddenly the gate they came through opened and two hulking guards walked in. the inmates made more cat calls and they cheered.

Too bad the joke was on them because they may look like guards but they were Kisa and Richie.

“Lord Venganza shall we bring them down to you?” one guard asked.

“Bring them.”

“As you request my Lord” the guard replied.

Alexa had to fight her smile as Richie talked to Venganza. The guard who was Richie reached for her but Alexa shoved his hand away.

“Touch me and I’ll break your wrist. Just ask your buddy” Alexa said getting off the table.

Richie grabbed Seth then by the back of the neck and Kisa pushed Carlos forward.

“Let’s go” she said.

They made their way out of the chamber of cells and down a set of stairs.

“How do we know we’re going the right way?” Seth asked.

“The guard I bit knew the way” Kisa said.

“Relax nobody’s gonna question us. We just gotta grab her and walk out” Richie said.

“Love the outfit by the way” Kisa said looking Alexa up and down.

“Thanks” Alexa replied.

“So many ideas on what to do with you in that outfit” Richie whispered in her ear and for the first time since she got into the car Alexa smiled and relaxed a little.

They kept walking turning corners until finally they came to two doors with an Aztec design on them and two guards outside the room. The door slid open and Venganza was standing there.

“Senor Madrigal” Venganza greeted Carlos.

“No time for pleasantries. These guards are imposters. They’re here to kidnap you” Carlos said and Richie and Kisa changed back into themselves.

Carlos took off his chains as Kisa said something to him in Spanish. He joined Venganza.

“No Diosa. Destiny is back…to kick your ass” Carlos said as the door started to close.

“Fucking scumbag” Seth said.

They were all led back upstairs to the cells and the guards shoved them inside before closing the gate. All the inmates were now out of their cells.

“Congratulations. We just became fresh meat” Seth said.

“Why would he do this?” Kisa asked.

“Because he’s Carlos” Seth said.

“It makes no sense. He practically begged us. He wanted in remember?”

“He played us. Now we’re in the one place that we never wanted to be. You see we don’t really do well in correctional facilities” Richie said turning to face them.

“Well he doesn’t” Richie pointed to Seth who was pacing and his breathing had increased a lot.

“No no I’m good. I got this” Seth said.

“Are you going to have a panic attack?” Alexa asked watching him.

“No I’m good.”

“Yeah?” Richie asked clearly in doubt.

“It still makes no sense” Kisa said.

“Yeah well somehow I don’t think that they give a shit” Seth said pointing at the inmates.

Richie turned around to face them, standing next to Alexa.

“They’re gonna kick our ass” Kisa said.

“That’s kinda obvious” Richie said over his shoulder.

Alexa let her finger tips casually brush over the tops of her knives still hidden in her boots.

“No Carlos said my destiny was gonna come and kick my ass something I said… before El Tatuaje attacked us” Kisa said.

“El what?” Seth asked.

“General Tatuaje. The Xibalban who followed us he’s here.”

“Oh great. At least we know this shit can’t get any worse.”

“Fuck you just had to say that” Alexa said.

“Dos Geckos! Que Sorpresa! And a juguete and La Diosa herself” the man from earlier said standing at the top of the stairs.

“Santanico Pandemonium!” he said walking down to join the other inmates.

Richie, Alexa, Seth, and Kisa walked into the middle of the room. The inmates cheered, grinning evil grins.

“You know it’s not every day that we have such a high class ranfla for dinner. Maybe the two putas will shake their ass for us before we eat. Y los ladrones. How long have we been hearing about their amazing exploits in El Norte huh? And their huevos de oro” the man said slowly circling them.

“Well tonight we feast on carne fresca with a side of tripa de Culebra!”

There were more cheers and cat calls then.

“Okay look you got a bigger prob…” Seth said before getting punched in the jaw.

“I got four but not for long” the man replied.

“Just listen to us” Seth said.

“This prison is being taken over and the man who’s behind it is gonna start a riot” Richie said.

“Perfecto! We love riots! We have ‘em all the time. Don’t we love riots?!” all the inmates cheered.

“You got your wish” Seth said pointing at the stairs.

Men and guards from the prison now covered in tattoos were racing down the stairs.

“Madre de dios.”

“Exactly” Seth said.

“Wanna tell me how we’re supposed to fight them?” Seth asked standing back to back with Richie.

“Like we always do, just don’t let them touch you” Kisa said.

“Great” Seth said.

They turned back toward the other end of the cells. Alexa kicked a tattooed covered inmate in the jaw sending him to the floor before following the others.

“Gente! Don’t let them fight alone! Go, go!” the man yelled.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie ran and slid across a table kicking the guy at the other end in the face then he got to his feet and kicked another guy in the side. He saw Alexa kicking and slashing with her knives.

He grabbed an inmate and shoved him back into a cell. The man held out his arm and Richie watched as a tattoo of a blade slide down his forearm and out of his wrist as a real blade slid into the man’s hand.

“Uh…Okay…” Richie said to himself.

The man slashed at Richie cutting his cheek and Richie grabbed the man’s wrist punched him and took the blade. He shoved the blade into the inmates’ heart, turning him to ash.

Turning to leave the cell, he saw Seth kick a man in the chest and Alexa flipped another over her shoulder. Another inmate entered the cell and Richie quickly dusted him but another was right behind him. Richie stabbed him multiple times in the gut before walking calmly out of the cell.

He looked at the chaos before him and straightened his tie before walking back into the fight with his new blade. Richie saw a man stab Kisa in the back numerous times before he and Seth pulled him off and dusted him.

Alexa knelt next to her and pulled the blade out.

“Xibalban weapons. Gonna take longer to heal” Richie said looking at the blade.

“Wonderful. There’re too many. We need a better strategy guys” Kisa said.

“Then let’s not fight ‘em. At least not here” Seth said.

“What?” Richie asked.

“We double back to Venganza’s, fight it out in that corridor” Seth explained.

“That’ll be a kill box.”

“It’ll be a choke point.”

“Then let’s move fast. These guys are multiplying” Alexa said helping Kisa stand.

Richie and Alexa covered Seth as he helped Kisa walk. Down in the corridors Richie shoved a Culebra away then staked him.

“Go go go. Come on we gotta go” Richie said.

Seth and Kisa walked toward the next hallway.

“They’re gonna hit us again” Seth said.

“I need to heal” Kisa said.

Richie and Alexa went to clear the next hallway for them. Richie made the way to Venganza’s door and it opened for him.

“How bad is it in there?” Venganza asked.

“Bad and getting worse” Richie replied.

Alexa led Seth and Kisa toward the door. Richie saw Seth holding his arm. There were fang marks on it and Kisa was up and walking.

“What? She needed to feed” Seth said.

“Smart. You know I haven’t healed yet” Richie said.

“Not a chance.”

Alexa pricked her finger on her blade and wiped her blood over the cut on his cheek.

“Ow” Richie said.

“Oh big baby” Alexa smiled up at him as both their wounds healed.

“So you’ve brought the enemy to my door. What’s next?” Venganza asked.

“What’s next. What’s next is you tell us where the bones are” Kisa said.

“Or you kill me?”

“There are no bones. The Lords fed on Amaru but they didn’t just feed on her” Carlos said.

“We consumed her. All of her. The only way for Amaru to get her essence back is from the remains of the Seven Lords” Venganza explained.

“She wants your ashes. That’s why she killed all of ‘em. She was after the ashes” Richie said.

“Well your Eminence, it seems your values just gone way up. I might have to double my price” Seth said smiling.

Suddenly dozens of inmates came rushing toward them. Their attention shifted from Venganza to Scott when he let out a yell from the other end of the hallway. All the inmates attacked him. Richie and the others all watched as Scott kicked punched and sliced his way through the inmates.

He took a few heavy blows to his back and face but it didn’t faze him. Richie was oddly impressed with the kid. At last Scott grabbed the last inmate still conscious and alive and snapped his neck before he entered the room.

“Wow. Someone’s been doing Tae Bo” Carlos said.

“There’s a fuck ton more where that came from” Scott told him.

“Yeah but this won’t end until we get Tatueje. Is there another way upstairs?” Carlos asked Venganza.

“That way” Venganza said nodding toward the wall.

“All right show me. Mi amor we have a score to settle” Carlos said walking off after Venganza.

Kisa followed him to the stairs that went back up top. After about only 15 mintues Carlos and Kisa came back and she looked annoyed while he looked cocky with his grin.

Gonzalez called Seth to let him know that he was there and that he needed to be let in. Seth went upstairs and everyone but Carlos and Venganza went with him. As it turned out the Ranger had a new plan on how to stop the Queen.

“We give her what she wants. You get as many people together as you can and follow me” Gonzalez said.

“We could use the venom harvested by that demon at the ranch. Maybe dip our knives and bullets in it. It puts a bigger hurt on Xibalban’s than any other weapon we have” Richie suggested.

“It all goes down in Matenzas Texas” Gonzalez finished.

“Sounds like a Hail Mary. Small chance of success, big chance of death” Alexa said.

“We’ll iron out some more details later on the road but for now I need Venganza” Gonzalez said.

“Okay we’re in. I’ll get you Venganza” Seth said after a moment.

Seth led Gonzalez back down stairs.

Everyone else got their stuff together and got ready to head back home to prepare. They had maybe 24 hours before this all went down. Once Venganza was ‘taken’ by Gonzalez they all went home.


	23. Matanzas

**Alexa POV-** Once back home they loaded Gonzales’s truck with 4 barrels of Culebra venom and quickly sent him on his way to Matanzas. The men from the prison currently were loading mags with Culebra venom soaked bullets and making a few pipe bombs. Alexa lay naked in bed with her head on Richie’s chest.

“You okay?” Richie asked softly as he stroked her hair.

“I’m fine” Alexa replied.

“You know what FINE means. Freaked out, Insecure…”

“I know Richie. I’m scared” Alexa admitted.

“Hey this wasn’t a good bye this was a prelude to victory” Richie said tipping her chin up to look at him.

“Hmm so when we win we’re going to come home and have more sex?” Alexa teased as she smiled up at him and kissed his bare chest.

“Lots more” Richie said watching her, his eyes shifting to vertical slits.

“Good motivation” Alexa grinned and she slid on top of him.

Just before Richie could put his hands on her waist Alexa climbed off him and out of bed.

“We should get ready to go.”

“We… still have a few minutes” Richie said sitting up and reaching for her.

“Not enough for that love” Alexa smiled stepping out of his reach.

“I’ll be quick” Richie grinned getting out of bed and stalking her slowly across the room.

“You’re never quick” Alexa laughed softly.

When Richie reached her, Alexa put her hand on his chest stopping him.

“You touch me or kiss me and we will be back in that bed” she promised.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Richie we have to get ready.”

Richie lost his playful smile and nodded. He dressed in one of his suits like usual, plus a pair of dark coveralls with two guns in shoulder holsters.

Alexa pulled on a form fitting black T-shirt and black cargo pants with combat boots. She strapped her blades to her waist plus strapped a longer knife to her thigh. On her other thigh was her gun and another gun was tucked into her shoulder holster. She also had 8 mags tucked into her numerous pockets. Last she pulled her dark hair into a ponytail.

“You look sexy as hell right now” Richie said looking her up and down his gaze lingering on the fresh bite mark on her neck.

His gaze made a slow burn start in her belly and she smiled.

“Do it again” Alexa smiled.

“No you’ll be too weak.”

“Richie I’m fine. Now drink again. I want you as safe from the sun as you can be.”

Richie pulled her close and let his fangs sink down into the holes already in her neck. Alexa held the back of his neck as she moaned while he fed more. After taking a good amount Richie pulled back.

“Better and I’m all good” Alexa smiled not even feeling a little weak.

“I love you Alexa” Richie said looking down at her.

“I love you too Richie” Alexa replied looking up into his eyes.

Then they went out to join the others. Seth joined them with a drink in his hand.

“They wanna skin Xibalbans” Richie said nodding at Machado, Venganza’s number three from the prison.

“If we can save Lord Venganza we’re with you all the way” Machado said.

“That’s what I like to hear” Seth said.

The three of them walked over to Carlos and Kisa.

“All right Matanzas. It was a mining town in its heyday. For Culebra it was Boomtown. Settlers would come through work in the mines. We would drink the settlers and keep the gold” Carlos explaining a hand drawn map of Matanzas was in front of him.

“Yeah I’ll bet” Seth said taking a sip of him drink.

“We built tunnels to hide from the sun undetected. Now there are trap doors and storm cellars all with access to the town below” Carlos continued ignoring Seth.

“Anything could be down there. Just like anything could still happen with you” Richie said.

“You need me to show you the way. I know its secrets” Carlos said standing up looking a tad nervous.

“Richard’s right. For all we know you could be after buried treasure” Kisa said as Burt came over to join them.

“I’m in it for the cause. No tricks” Carlos promised.

“I can handle him” Kisa said.

“Good” Seth replied finishing his drink.

“Carlos just so you know one of these blades is Xibalban. You play us, you’ll be dead so fast you won’t have time to think you did something wrong” Alexa said.

“Noted.”

“Okay according to the Professor this ceremony needs to start in seven hours” Seth said looking at his watch as their team gathered around.

“Why’s that?” Machado asked.

“There’s an eclipse. It’s a timing thing. Tell ‘em about it Carlito” Tanner said.

“The abandoned mine here, the doorway to hell. You can’t get to it without going through the town. Whatever we do we cannot let the ceremony happen. If Amaru regains her true form the doorway will open and it will welcome her” Carlos said putting an X on the hand drawn map for the mine.

“Yeah and the ceremony has to take place during daylight. And conveniently the church has a skylight” Tanner said.

“Which means they’re going to protect the fuck out of it. We need to draw their fire. Richard, Alexa and I’ll take the boys from C block. The rest of you get underground infiltrate and you stop the ceremony. By ‘stop the ceremony’ I mean you get that Queen Bitch outta Kate” Seth said.

“We’re ready” Scott said.

“That’s what you think. You can’t be ready for this” Burt said.

“So it’s meat grinder down below or burnt to a crisp up top. Not much of a choice” Richie said as he Seth and Alexa walked through the warehouse.

“I mean if you wanna be negative about it” Seth said.

“You have more… sunblock than they do though” Alexa said softly just so the boys heard her.

Seth looked at Alexa’s neck where Richie bit her. For once he didn’t make a comment.

“We gonna get all Dirty Dozen on this one?” Richie asked.

“Everybody dies in that movie. Pick another one” Seth said.

“Guns of Navarone. Almost all of them make it except Stanley Baker and uh that hot chick.”

“Does that make me the hot chick?” Alexa asked smiling.

“Always” Richie replied.

“Just get your gear on Richard” Seth said.

Alexa joined Richie at the table where his gear was waiting. He pulled on a black balaclava and gloves. Alexa wrapped duct tape around the wrists of the gloves so they stayed in place. He checked both his guns and slid them in his holsters again. Alexa held out his skull mask to him.

“It’ll be okay” Richie promised taking the mask from her and he put it on.

Alexa just nodded. Then it began and they climbed into Seth’s car and took off with the others following them. Carlos and Kisa were driving in a car and so was Scott. Everyone else followed on their bikes. The sun was just starting to rise.

After about 4 hours they turned off the road and into the desert. The sun was bright in the sky by the time they stopped a mile outside of town. They all crouched on a hill looking down at the town. Seth had his binoculars out while the Culebras plus Alexa could see perfectly. Gonzalez was leading Venganza towards the church just like they planned.

“Everybody ready?” Seth asked standing up.

Everyone else stood and started to head in the direction of their positions.

“Is that what I think it is?” Richie asked Kisa as he stared at a giant X with shackles on it.

“Yes” Kisa replied.

“Let’s finish this” Richie said.

“See you at the church” Kisa said and they shook hands.

“This time I like your outfit” Alexa said to Kisa as her and Richie turned to leave.

“If we survive this we should go shopping together” Kisa said.

Alexa laughed.

“That is the most normal thing I’ve heard in over a year. You got a deal.”

As they got close to town Alexa pulled out one knife and one gun and Richie drew both his guns. As they hid behind a building on the edge of the town Seth finally drew his guns as well.

Richie walked out into the road pointing his guns at the buildings on either side. He stopped in the middle of the road and covered the rest of the team as they crossed the road. Once half their team had crossed Richie went to join them and they stood in cover of another building as did the rest of their team at the other side of the road.

Seth led the way, forward pointing his guns at any open window until they made it to the next doorway for cover. They had their guns ready for anything as Seth peeked around the corner.

“Draw their fire from the church just so we get shot at?” Richie said.

“The key component of that is not getting hit” Seth replied.

“If you were more durable I wouldn’t have to take as many bullets for you.”

“We all have our weaknesses don;t we? What the hell do you wanna do? Do you wanna sit around and watch the sun set?”

“Yeah. I’d prefer that.”

“Don’t you worry. You and I are gonna Butch and Sundance our way right through this town, come out the other side.”

Richie dropped his arms to his side and stared at Seth.

“You do know they both died right?” Richie said.

Alexa fought hard not to laugh at the two of them.

“Freeze framed! They freeze framed. Those guys lived forever” Seth said.

“Quiet” Alexa said hearing something that sounded like a jangle.

Slowly they made their way to the wall just past the doorway they were in to get a better view.

“Shit. What the fuck is that?” Seth asked getting a look at their new monster.

It looked like a dead dried up jerky style cowboy demon which explained the jangle sound. It was his spurs.

One of the Culebras from the other side of the road started shooting at the cowboy. When he ran at him the cowboy lifted his rifle and shot the Culebra. Glass was broken out of the top window of one of the buildings and another cowboy shot the Culebra. Another shot from an upper window on their side of the road. Last was from a fifth cowboy father down the road.

The Culebra turned to ash in the middle of the road.

“There goes our chance at surprise” Alexa said.

“How many guys we got left?” Seth asked.

Richie shrugged. The boys turned the corner and Seth shot at the cowboy in the road that was closest to them and Richie shot at the one on the upper floor of the building across the road.

Alexa put her knife away and handed Seth some bullets for his .45 before grabbing her second gun.

“I count five shooters. Take that guy out” Seth ordered a Culebra on their side of the road.

The guy climbed up to the roof and ran above them looking for a shot. Seth, Richie and Alexa made their way to another doorway for cover. There was a shot and the Culebra on the roof tumbled off turning to dust.

“This isn’t looking too hot” Richie said.

They moved again to another wall of a building while the two cowboys on the ground came closer.

“I’m gonna need you to run point” Seth said.

“That’s just code for ‘Hey Richie why don’t you walk out there first and talk a bullet’. It still hurts like hell” Richie said.

“You know if I gotta put up with you bein’ a blood sucker you’d think I could take advantage of the perks every once in a while.”

“I’m not gonna be the bait.”

“We’re both bait! That was the plan!”

“Oh my god enough!” Alexa yelled.

She stepped out of the cover of the wall and fired one bullet from her right gun and hit the cowboy in the head killing him. She fired a second bullet from her left gun at the cowboy farther down the road hitting him in the head as well. Then she spun back into the wall for cover.

“God I hope the B team’s having better luck, but that was kind of awesome” Seth said.

“Their spurs give away their position. The ones in the buildings will be a hell of a lot harder” Alexa said.

Slowly they made their way just outside of a doorway. There was a cowboy just inside. Seth whistled and when the cowboy took a step outside Machado grabbed him and tossed him on the ground. All six of them fired multiple rounds into him. Alexa shot the head. Machado took the cowboys revolver.

“I’ll take my guys across the street” he said to Seth.

“Right” Seth replied.

Seth, Richie and Alexa made their way over to where the rain barrels were stored and crouched down for cover.

“I think we got their attention now. These venom bullets are really doing the trick” Richie said.

“What happens when we run out?” Seth asked.

“I got four more mags and six more bullets for your .45” Alexa said.

They stood up firing at a cowboy across the road. It dodged and ran surprisingly well for being dead. Another cowboy came at them from behind and Richie turned to shoot at it.

Alexa turned sideways with a gun pointed in both directions. Richie started walking toward the cowboy as he fired. Alexa heard Richie groan in pain and saw he’d been shot.

“Seth, get Richie he’s hit. I’ll cover you” Alexa said.

The cowboy Seth had shot at retreated inside a building and Richie managed to kill the one who shot him. Seth grabbed Richie and brought him to sit behind the barrels.

“Ah fu…” Richie ground as he pulled his mask off.

“Put your mask back on” Seth ordered.

“I’m holding my breath here” Richie said handing Seth a roll of duct tape.

“What?” Seth asked as he pulled out a piece.

“I can keep from burning up if I focus but it’s only for so long so hurry it up!” Richie said.

“Those guys came outta nowhere” Seth said as Alexa kept her eyes on the building the cowboy went in.

“Yeah you’re welcome” Richie said.

“Well on the bright side there’s only one of those fuckers left” Seth said.

Alexa slipped out a knife and sliced her palm just as Seth literally slapped the tape on Richie’s wound. When Richie opened his mouth to cry out Alexa clapped her bleeding palm over his mouth making him drink. He glared up at her but she felt his tongue lick her wound.

“I knew you wouldn’t feed again and you needed to heal…sorry” Alexa said.

Richie nodded and pushed her hand away when the wound healed.

“You’re right I wouldn’t have fed again. Thanks for looking out for me” Richie said.

“Did that hurt admitting I was right?” Alexa smiled.

“Yeah yeah” Richie smile back at her.

“God you two make me sick” Seth said but Alexa saw him smile as he turned away.

“He’s in that store front back there” Seth said.

Suddenly they heard a scream and peeked past the barrels to look. The Jaguar Warrior, Zolo, had just killed two of their Culebra allies.

“Oh great. Thundaar the Barbarian” Seth said as they ducked back behind the barrels.

“I’ll lead him out of town. We got a score to settle” Richie said looking at Alexa then Seth.

“Don’t do anything heroic” Seth said.

“Trust me brother” Richie grinned.

“I’ll go with you” Alexa said.

“Can’t you gotta go with him and I have to do this alone.”

“No. No no Richie…”

“Alexa. I love you.”

Alexa grabbed Richie and kissed him hard and deep.

“I love you too. So don’t do anything stupid. You come back to me Gecko got it?”

“I plan to.”

Richie put his mask back on and stood up flipping the warrior off before he took off running for a jeep. The warrior followed. Alexa heard the jeep take off followed by a bike.

“He’ll be alright” Seth said.

“He better be or I’ll show all these guys my own hell” Alexa said.


	24. Matanzas part 2

**Richie POV-** Richie hated the look in Alexa’s eyes when he’d left. Truth was he wasn’t sure if he’d survive this. No matter what though he’d give it his all plus he was worried about her while he was out here. After about a mile Richie stopped the jeep and Zolo stopped behind him.

Slowly Richie got out of the truck and turned to face Zolo. Richie held up his hands and made a come on motion to Zolo. Zolo ran at him then flipped forward and landed in front of Richie. He kicked at him but Richie dodged and Zolo ended up kicking the jeep door closed. Then he lashed out with a punch catching Richie in the head.

Richie made his way around to the front of the truck and Zolo kicked him in the face and punched him in the gut. Zolo delivered a hard upper cut to Richie’s jaw sending him sprawling back against the jeep. Richie took a swing but Zolo blocked his arm and grabbed Richie by the neck and slammed his head against the jeep twice.

When Richie dropped to the ground Zolo slammed his head against the fender two more times before pulling his mask off. Richie cried out as he started to burn. He should have fed once more from Alexa but he didn’t want to make her weak.

Zolo drew his sword and swung down at Richie’s head. Richie ducked and rolled to his feet. He ducked again when Zolo swung again.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Now, this is not a fair fight. I’ve read about you Jag Warriors. I know you’re all about some code of honor or some bullshit” Richie said as he held up his hands making his way around the jeep to his mask.

Luckily Alexa’s blood was still helping him. He was healing faster than he was burning, for now. Richie pulled his mask on and Zolo grabbed another sword from his bike and tossed it to Richie. Catching it, Richie swung it a few times testing it before he jumped off the jeep swinging down at Zolo.

Zolo blocked the sword and dropped down to one hand and kicked up with both feet into Richie’s stomach. Zolo got up and swung at Richie’s head but Richie stepped back and swung his sword which Zolo blocked.

Richie then kicked Zolo in the chest and swung at his head. Zolo ducked and retaliated with a hard head-butt. Richie stepped back and Zolo thrust his sword at him but Richie brought Zolo’s arm behind his neck pinning him. Richie took a step into Zolo and punched him in the face with the hilt of his sword once.

Then Richie swung him around into the window of the jeep, Zolo’s face hit and shattered the glass. Richie let him go and kicked him in the chest. Regaining his senses Zolo spun in the air toward Richie and kicked him in the chest. Richie went flying back onto the hood of the jeep and he lost his sword.

Zolo jumped up and slammed down with his sword. Richie rolled onto the ground just in time and the sword was buried in the hood of the jeep. Richie punched Zolo in the face when he jumped onto the ground.

Zolo then punched Richie twice in the face and slammed his head into the other glass window breaking the glass. He shoved Richie away and when he got close for a punch Richie swung up back handing him. Zolo came back with a punch to Richie’s gut and face. Richie got in an uppercut but Zolo punched him in the face again sending Richie to the ground.

Richie crawled over to Zolo’s bike and yanked off a long chain with a hand cuff at each end. Richie got up and swung the chain at Zolo who dodged to the side but Richie didn’t let up. He swung the chain at Zolo left and right before finally catching him across the jaw with it.

Richie let the chain down and used it like a whip at Zolo. When Zolo lifted his arm to block it the hand cuff locked around his wrist. When Richie tried to pull Zolo towards him it back fired because Zolo ended up pulling Richie towards him and punching him.

Then Zolo grabbed Richie around the back of his neck, wrapped the chain around his wrist and used it to punch Richie in the face sending his mask flying off. Richie started to burn startling Zolo enough for Richie to shove him away and drop down to roll under the jeep.

When Zolo reached under the jeep for him, Richie grabbed the free hand cuff and attached it to the suspension. Then Richie rolled out from under the jeep and got in the driver’s side.

“Well that’s as fair as it was gonna get. You ready to go a ride?” Richie said.

“This isn’t over yet” Zolo replied.

Richie turned the key but the jeep wouldn’t turn over. He tried again but still nothing. He then saw the big sword stuck in the hood.

“Shit” Richie said hitting the steering wheel.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** “This way” Seth said heading towards the building where the last cowboy was hiding.

They walked in both guns drawn moving cautiously. When Seth got to an areawhere he could look up at the balcony he was surprised to see the cowboy there. He fired twice at the cowboy who then fired back. Alexa jumped behind a turned over table while Seth hid behind a pillar.

A floor board creaked and both Seth and Alexa aimed their guns toward it.

“Whoa” Machado said from the cover of the wall.

“Oh Jesus Christ. You got any guys left?” Seth asked.

“We’re the last three” Machado said shaking his head.

“Hopefully four” Seth said.

“Four” Alexa said with certainty before ducking back down.

Seth turned and fired catching the cowboy in the leg.

“You’re out of bullets” Machado said.

“Yes I am” Seth said looking at Alexa.

She shook her head. She was out too. Seth tossed his guns onto the ground.

“I’ve been reloading off of these undead pistoleros. Let’s bag this Marlboro motherfucker” Machado said charging across the floor.

“Whoa” Seth said trying to stop him.

Machado took a shot at the cowboy missed and the cowboy shot him.

“Oops” Machado said looking at Seth and handing over his gun before he turned to ash.

“Adios Machado” Seth said as he cocked the revolver.

Seth turned and fired the gun until it clicked empty and the cowboy shot at him.

“Shit!” Seth said ducking back just in time.

Seth grabbed the pipe bomb from Machado’s ashes and ran out the door. Alexa pulled two knives from her belt as the cowboy came down the stairs. When the cowboy went out the door after Seth, Alexa ran after him and jumped on his back making him miss his shot as Seth.

Alexa dug in with her knives making the cowboy miss Seth again however he did hit the gun belt Seth was holding and sent the bullets flying. Seth jumped after them trying to catch just one bullet. Alexa’s distraction gave Seth just enough time to get a bullet in his gun spin around in midair and fire at the cowboy hitting him in the head. Alexa let go as he fell to the ground.

“Nice shot” Alexa smiled.

Seth smiled out of breath and nodded.

“Ah shit. Come on” Alexa said looking across the road where Brasa was watching them casually.

Calmly Seth and Alexa headed into the Saloon.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** “Are you there brother? Bird dog this is Scarecrow” Richie said into the radio he had.

“Where are you?” Seth asked.

“Out in the desert. I beat Zolo. Why are you whispering?” Richie asked.

“Playing a little Tom and Jerry.”

“You the cat or the mouse?”

“We’re the rats and we got the Sun God nippin’ at our tails.”

“I’d love to help but I got a little problem here. Car’s outta commission Zolo’s friggin bike won’t start unless he’s on it. I’m outta town I’ve lost my mask and it’s a long way back. I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the party.”

“Don’t worry about it all right? If you’re gonna burn up you just stay there. Don’t risk it.”

“Look if I can find a… will you shut the fuck up for one minute?!” Richie yelled at Zolo who kept yanking on the chains.

The sun hit Richie’s face and burned him.

“Ah! It was a dumb move I shouldn’t’ve left” Richie said leaning into the shadows in the jeep.

“Listen buddy we played our hand okay? We’re gonna know better next time right?”

“If there is a next time.”

“Don’t talk like that Richie. This is NOT over” Alexa’s voice came over the radio.

Even at a time like this her voice made him smile.

“Alexa I gotta tell you something…”

“No. Save it for later, when we make it through this.”

“Where Eagles Dare. Eastwood, Burton” Seth’s voice said.

“Yeah none of the cool guys died in that one.”

If Richie could pick a movie for his life right now it’d be some sappy happily ever after shit where he rides off into the sunset with his girl and brother at his side.

“Seth? Alexa?” Richie said when no one answered and all he got was static he tried hard not to panic.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Seth turned off the radio when they heard Brasa enter the Saloon. They were hiding behind the bar.

“Hiding? I too had to hide my true form to survive in this realm. I loathed every minute of it. Like wearing an uncomfortable suit. I took the body of a pastor when I first got here. I’ve grown bored of him. I was thinking of taking the Peacekeeper’s. His resistance to Culebra venom very useful to a Xibalban but you Seth Gecko you’ll do just fine” Brasa said.

Seth stood up.

“What the hell are you doing?” Alexa asked softly but Seth motioned for her to stay down.

“Oh I see. It’s the suit right? Well you can have it. Yeah I think it’ll look uh a lot nicer than that late 90’s trench coat you’re wearing” Seth said standing across from Brasa.

“I’m afraid your brother might not be joining us. I can see him through Zolo’s eyes. Burning, burning in the desert sun. We might smell his ashes in the wind.”

As Brasa spoke about Richie, Alexa felt a rage inside her like one she’d never felt before. When Brasa raised his right hand and it glowed orange as he prepared to burn Seth, Alexa’s rage exploded.

“No!” Alexa roared and she ran in front of Seth covering him with one arm as she raised her left hand.

However, instead of feeling the burn from Brasa she felt a cool soothing calm came over her instead. When she looked up her left hand was glowing like Brasa’s but it wasn’t orange it was white. The cool calming aura spread from her hand and cooled the fiery orange of Brasa’s power.

“No! Impossible! I killed you!” Brasa screamed at her.

“Okay... now I believe” Alexa said stunned.

Then the knowledge and true power hit her, nearly causing her to fall to her knees and just like that she knew she could save Richie.

“Seth! I can save him! I can save Richie. I don’t know how I know I just know I can” Alexa spun around to Seth.

“Go! I can handle this” Seth said.

Alexa ran past a still stunned Brasa out the door and down the road and into the middle of town. She looked up at the sun the eclipse hadn’t started yet.

“Okay I can do this I can do this” Alexa said rolling her shoulders bouncing on the balls of her feet a little.

Then bracing both feet apart, Alexa held up her hands and they both glowed white and a shadow appeared in front of the sun and slowly it began to grow covering up the sun. Sweat beaded her brow as she held the shadow over the sun but inside she felt calm.

There was an explosion somewhere behind her but she didn’t look. The debris rained down toward her but it seemed to hit some kind of white shield around her protecting her from harm though she had no idea how she was doing it.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie looked up at the sun the eclipse hadn’t started yet and was still minutes away. He had to get back to the fight and he didn’t know how long the eclipse would even last when it did happen.

However it was starting to grow dark out. Something was blocking the sun but it wasn’t the moon. When the eclipse did start he felt it, it was like a small tremor went through him.

Richie somehow knew that they’d failed. Amaru now walked in her true form.


	25. Dark Side of the Sun

**Richie POV-** Richie leaned into the sun a little to make sure Zolo heard him.

“Hey. Something’s happening. It’s the Gate isn’t it?” Richie asked.

Up in the sky the eclipse was wavering back and forth like the sun and moon where fighting for cover of the sky. When Zolo didn’t answer, Richie shoved the broken driver’s side window off the vehicle and opened the door getting out. Richie groaned as the sun burned him and he went around the Jeep to where Zolo was chained up sitting on the ground.

“You’re Xibalban. How do I close it? I beat you in a fair fight. Tell me” Richie ordered as his face was healing from the new burns.

“It’s a sunny day” Zolo replied.

“Fine” Richie said.

Then with a small growl he took off running towards town stepping on his ruined mask as he went.

* * *

 

**Alexa POV-** Alexa felt the sun literally pushing against her shadows trying to fight it off. Sweat ran down her neck and back and her muscles locked as she gritted her teeth and she pushed back.

“Come on then you son of a bitch sun God. I’m not afraid of you.”

Alexa let out what could only be called a battle cry as she threw everything she had into blocking out the sun. Then just like that the eclipse started and undiluted power rushed through her body.

The moon immediately blocked out the sun and the surge of energy caused Alexa to collapse to the ground. Somehow her white protective shield was still up. Alexa didn’t feel the pain of hitting the ground she was already unconscious.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie made it about half a mile before dropping to his knees in pain. He looked up at the sun groaning as his face began to burn faster than he could heal. He covered his face with his hands letting out a small cry of pain.

Suddenly the moon quickly covered the sun and Richie’s face healed and he was overcome by a cool calming sensation. Slowly he unzipped and took off his overalls and tossed them aside. He pulled his glasses out of his suit jacket pocket and looked up at the sky.

“Thank you Gods” he said as he started running towards town again.

He stopped when the ground began to rumble. When he looked to his left there was a door sized hole in a cave wall that wasn’t there a few moments ago and the town was now no longer anywhere in his sight.

Cautiously he went inside the door and down the dark tunnel until he saw a light ahead. Richie looked into a space where the cave opened to a large chamber. A chamber he remembered from when Amaru showed him at the Hospital.

Now Richie saw Amaru in her true human form opening the door to Xibalba. He quickly ran inside the chamber and hid behind one of the carved rock columns. He peeked around it and took a step out from behind it as the door to Xibalba grew wider.

“Oh man” Richie said to himself just before getting knocked back by the flames unleashed as the door fully opened.

After a few moments he quickly opened his eyes completely alert. He sat up and slowly got to his feet smoke covered the chamber and no matter how much he squinted he could barely see a thing. Using his power he held up his left palm and used his other eye to see.

He caught brief glimpses of Amaru in her true Xibalban form before he opened his eyes to see the smoke clear and Amaru in front of him in her human form.

Richie extended the blade on his knife and slashed at her. Amaru simply moved to the side as if he was moving in slow motion. However Richie used the same momentum with his slashing arm to back hand her in the face. It didn’t even faze her.

He swung a wide punch with his right fist and caught her again in the face and then he delivered a high kick to her chin snapping her head back. Again she was unfazed in fact she looked amused. Richie shrugged showing her he didn’t care if she was unhurt he’d keep fighting.

He stabbed toward her stomach but she caught his wrist and jerked it up in the air and snapped the bone causing him to groan in pain and drop his knife. Then she hit him in the face three times before grabbing him by the throat. She threw him back into the cave wall about 15 feet away and the wall moved to chain his arms to it.

“The legendary brothers. Why do you insist on trying to be a hero?” Amaru asked.

“It’s not just me and my brother anymore” Richie told her.

“I know. Oh believe me I know. Brasa failed to kill that child for good and like the prophecy says you’re all gonna save the world. Well it’s too late. This is the end. I am the end. Kate… is dead. And soon your girl will follow” Amaru gloated.

“Alexa…” Richie said softly.

Amaru grinned and walked closer to him.

“Welcome home Richard. And welcome to slavery. That twisted mind of yours. That lovely twisted mind is gonna help me spread the good news” Amaru said as her eyes turned red.

She smiled at him and turned away. However she took a stumbling halt almost like she was struck but no one was there. Clearly she saw something through someone else’s eyes that displeased her.

“That bitch” Amaru said.

Richie guessed she would be talking about Kisa they were two Queens on opposite sides. One wanted to enslave Culebras the other wanted to set them free.

Amaru began to walk towards the Gate but again she stopped. She turned away from it and smiled.

“Hiding? From you? The entire would knows that I’m here” Amaru said to no one but again Richie assumed it was Kisa.

Then Amaru looked at the Gate and spoke. “Send me your plagues. Send me your hordes. Send me your death” she said it three times and on the third time actual demons started rushing out of the Gate.

Once the demons were gone Amaru left as well most likely going after Kisa, Queen against Queen.

Richie wasn’t sure how long someone was standing in front of him but when Richie looked up he saw Carlos was there in front of him. Then Richie’s vision blurred for a second and Carlos was now on the left side of the chamber and again his vision blurred and Carlos was now on the right side.

“What the hell?” Richie said.

“You gonna let that bitch kill your vibe bro?” Carlos asked standing now right next to where Richie was stuck.

“What?”

“Are you going to stay there forever? Let that bitch kill your demi-goddess girlfriend?” Carlos asked.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Richie asked but when he looked up Carlos was gone.

Richie leaned forward a little and dug deep for strength and pulled one arm free of the rock. Then he strained harder and managed to free his other arm from the wall. Dusting his suit off he walked into the middle of the chamber and looked at the fiery Gate.

The Gate was pulsing with power. Using his power Richie looked at it with his third eye before seeing symbols he couldn’t read. He sighed and dropped his hand.

“It’s a maze out there” Tanner said next to him, startling him a little.

“Well, you made it to the end. Welcome to Hell’s asshole” Richie said.

“That’s not the way out” Tanner said taking a step towards it.

“I need you to help me close this thing. Tanner? Tanner?!” Richie said nudging him as Tanner just stared at the Gate.

“What? Yeah. What, yea, what can I uh… How can I help you?” Tanner said coming out of his daze.

Richie held up his palm with the eye in it scaring Tanner a little.

“Translate” Richie told him holding his palm over the floor moving it up towards the Gate.

On the floor leading towards the Gate Richie could see Xibalban symbols pulsing like the Gate was.

“I think this is how we close the Gate” Richie said.

Slowly they made their way closer to the Gate as Richie would describe the symbol and Tanner would tell him the word and how to pronounce it.

“All right last one. Looks like Dr. Frank ‘N’ Furter. Big headdress” Richie explained.

“Sounds like the word for ‘Lord’” Tanner said.

“All right well come on, come on man what’s the word? Tanner?”

When Richie turned to look at him Tanner slugged him in the face knocking him on his back on the cave floor.

“You know Richie we don’t belong here. We belong over there” Tanner said walking towards Richie his eyes red.

Just when Tanner raised his fist to hit Richie again a chain wrapped around his wrist. Zolo yanked the chain back pulling Tanner close and kicked him in the face sending him to the floor away from Richie. With Tanner unconscious Zolo walked towards Richie who was still on the ground but tensed for a fight.

Zolo held out his hand. When Richie just looked at him Zolo nodded to his hand and finally Richie took it and Zolo helped him up.

“Thanks” Richie said as he fixed his suit jacket.

“Finish” Zolo instructed.

“Yeah” Richie scoffed rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know the word for ‘Lord’.”

“Ajaw” Zolo said.

“Eh…” Richie shrugged and turned towards the Gate.

“Here goes.”

Suddenly Tanner shoved Zolo into the Gate and wrapped the chain around Richie’s neck. Richie cried out but it was cut off as he was yanked backwards by the chain and into Xibalba.

Slowly Richie pushed his way through the hard dry dirt until he could breathe. Then covered in dust he pulled himself out of the ground and stood up looking around. He took off running to the left but there was nothing but desert around him.

He stumbled and fell to the ground on hands and knees feeling weak.

“Richard. You must get up Richard my daughter needs you” a woman said appearing in front of him.

“Who?...” Richie looked up.

She was gorgeous, black hair as dark as night down to her waist her skin so pale she seemed to glow and her eyes were the brightest blue he’d ever seen.

“I am the Moon Goddess Shatara. And I need you to get up.”

“I thought you were dead?” Richie said looking down and then back up but Shatara was gone.

“Not yet bro but if you don’t hurry your ass up we all will be” Carlos said now standing in front of him.

“How’d you get out of here?” Richie asked.

“Don’t ask the questions. Be the guy with the answers. You know a pastor friend of mine said I got a little Lucifer in me. You got a little Lucifer in you too” Carlos said crouching down next to Richie.

“Always have. Ever since you robbed that liquor store with your brother, heard those voices, saw those demons” Carlos said standing back up walking around Richie.

“You’re saying I’m part Xibalban?” Richie asked.

“I’m saying you’re the best in the West. Huh? The Notorious D. O. Double G. Billy the motherfucking Kid. And when the sun comes out from behind that moon you got one job and one job only and that is to save tu hermanito. Or it all goes down the drain.”

Richie looked down sighing. When he looked up like before Carlos was gone. Richie got up and kept going.

However when he saw Kate, and he knew it was truly Kate, he walked over to her and a doorway appeared before them, the way out.

“I’ll take you all the Hell with me” a demonic Amaru said.

“No you won’t” Kate said as Richie walked over to Seth, glad he was alive.

Richie patted Seth’s arm and stunned Seth grabbed Richie’s jacket to make sure he was real.

“They’re gonna take you” Kate said.

Then she stuck her hands in Amaru’s wound and ripped it open. A bloody hand burst from the wound and grabbed Amaru’s face. All the souls she’d taken were now taking her back through the Gate, back to Xibalba.

Seth, Richie, Scott, Kisa, and Kate now all stared at the Gate, Amaru was gone. Kate walked forward and knelt down picking up Amaru’s necklace. Kisa knelt next to her rubbing her arm. Kate tossed the necklace into the Gate.

The chamber began to tremble and crack, the ground shook.

“Of course that would happen. What are we doing now?” Scott asked.

“We’re running” Richie said as he turned and ran, the rest were all right behind him.

With the walls coming down around them they barely made it out.

The sun rose high but the buildings of the town blocked it out as they walked down the street, safe. They were joined by the other surviving Culebras Amaru had captured.

“I’m gonna hit the road soon as I can. You wanna come with?” Scott said to Kate.

Kate hugged Scott and smiled. “Yeah I do.”

They both walked away from the group. Seth went into the Saloon to get his jacket and Richie walked on looking for Alexa. He saw her laying on the ground not moving. He quickly rushed to her side.

“She’s okay. Changed but okay” Carlos said standing by a building looking at them.

“Changed how?” Richie asked helping Alexa stand once she opened her eyes for him.

“Once she was able to summon her powers, her true powers, she became a demi-goddess. Immortal, only a god can kill her now.”

“What are my powers?” Alexa asked as she leaned into Richie.

“You are a bender of shadows, healer to all. That’s why Richard doesn’t burn when he feeds from you. The shadows bend around him to stop the sun from touching him. If he keeps feeding from you now well he’ll be faster, stronger, go all day in the sun and… like you truly immortal. The shadows are at your command” Carlos explained.

“Carlito. Once again you leave the heavy lifting to everybody else” Seth said as the others caught up with Richie and Alexa.

“He had his reasons” Kisa said.

“It’s gonna be a hell of a night. A brand new night. What about you Mr. Gecko?” Carlos asked.

“I got no idea. And you know what? That is fucking glorious. What about you?” Seth asked Kisa.

“I think we’re going our separate ways. Vamonos” Kisa said to the Culebras.

They all walked off following her.

“Hermanos Gecko. Que les vaya bien” Carlos said.

Then he nodded at them and headed off in his own direction.

“So… what now?” Seth asked.

“Well… it seems like everyone in the world, both this one and the next, knows what I need to be. As far as I’m concerned there’s only one thing we need to be, and only one way to live” Richie said holding Alexa closer, tighter.

Then with one last look around the town, they too headed out their own ways.

“I love you Richard Gecko” Alexa said smiling up at him.

“And I love you Alexa Calver” Richie replied smiling.

* * *

 

**Six Months Later**

**Alexa POV-** Alexa slipped inside the bank sticking to the shadows as she did. Once inside she used her powers, which have grown much in the last six months, to make sure all the cameras were covered in shadow and blocked out everything. Then she waited hidden by the shadows so no one could see her. Not unless they were Xibalban.

* * *

 

**Richie POV-** Richie and Seth stayed in Seth’s car staring at the bank. The sun beating down on them but thanks to Alexa the sun no longer bothered him.

“All right we got one rent-a-cop just inside the door, another guarding the safe and one wondering around like he gives shit” Seth said.

“I bet we only have to break one of their noses before the other two slide their pieces across the floor” Richie grinned.

“Then you do your thing”

“And what thing is that?” Richie didn’t think Seth meant his Culebra thing since he only ever used that gift on jobs involving other Culebras.

“The thing where you crack the safe” Seth replied.

“Ah right. I like that thing” Richie smiled.

“So you ready? Alexa should have the cameras covered now.”

“Yep. Ready. Are we gonna say it?”

“Say what? Ah yeah.”

“Here’s to getting rich and fat.”

“And dying in the arms of a beautiful woman.”

“Wait a second. That doesn’t really work anymore. I’m mostly unkillable and I got my woman, who could probably keep you young with her healing gifts” Richie said.

”So what do we say?” Seth asked.

“Here’s to putting down scores and living life.”

Then they got out of the car and strolled into the bank. Seth fired a shot off straight up in the air from his revolver and Richie back handed one of the guards breaking his nose.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Do me a favor, try and taste the carpet please. Very nice” Seth said as the customers all got face down on the floor.

“Feel free to file a complaint with your customer service agent when we’re finished. In the meantime everybody just be cool” Seth continued as they made their way over to a teller.

Alexa stepped literally out of the shadows and pointed her gun at the tellers head.

“I wouldn’t do that” Alexa said as the teller was most likely going for the silent alarm button.

“You should just be cool” Alexa said grinning at Richie.

Gods he loved his woman and he would love her forever.

**The End**


End file.
